MIEDO A PERDERTE
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Qué vale más... ¿el amor o la vida?... CAPITULO 30 FINAL: MIEDO A PERDERTE. Continuación JUEGO DE DOS InuxKag.
1. Funestos Presentimientos

"MIEDO A PERDERTE" 

**(Lady Sakura Lee)**

**Nota de Autor: Este fic es la continuación del relato "Juego de Dos". He decidido escribirlo puesto que me quedé con varias temáticas sin tocar la vez anterior y además como dijo Inuyasha al final del otro fic: "El juego no ha terminado..." **

**Capítulo 1:**

La suave brisa matutina de verano golpeaba delicadamente el atrapa sueños que se encontraba colgando en el marco superior de la ventana, provocando que éste se meciera una y otra vez. La muchacha abrió los ojos poco a poco, mientras se acostumbraba a la luminiscencia de la habitación. Con los ojos bien abiertos ahora sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza que la hizo incorporarse en la cama y llevarse una mano a la frente haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Luego de unos segundos la retiró y miró a su lado, viendo nostálgicamente a una figura masculina dormir plácidamente, con el pecho desnudo y apenas cubierto con una blanca sábana. Kagome volteó y se levantó apenas, mientras colocaba en su lugar perezosamente el bretel de su pequeña camisola que insistía en caer a un lado de su hombro izquierdo. Sus pasos lentos la dirigieron al baño, en donde cerró suavemente la puerta y se apoyó en el lavabo con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos y dando un profundo suspiro. Ahhh, no había dormido casi nada... últimamente le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño y vivía con una constante intranquilidad en su ser. Levantó su rostro y se vio reflejada en el espejo de marcos dorados que estaba frente a ella. Lucía horrible, con pequeñas marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos castaños y una palidez demasiado extrema para ella. Parecía que los días en el campo no habían dado los resultados que Inuyasha esperaba. El joven abogado había notado su intranquilidad e insomnio y sin preguntar por el motivo que la tenía así había comprado una casa en una pequeña ciudad rural cerca de Kioto y habían estado allí disfrutando de los últimos días del verano y la tranquilidad del lugar. Agradeció en silencio lo que estaba haciendo por ella pero aún así los síntomas de intranquilidad no la abandonaban. Del grifo cayó un chorro de agua helada que ella recibió con ambas manos y se la llevó a la cara, sintiendo que aún así el malestar seguía en ella. Dándose pequeñas palmaditas con la toalla la vio Inuyasha que también entraba al baño mirándola preocupado.

.¿Estas bien?- Preguntó en un susurro apoyado en la pared y cruzando ambos brazos frente a él. Kagome lo miró sin expresión y colocó la toalla en el perchero.

.Claro... - Respondió fingiendo tranquilidad, mientras salía del baño sin mirarlo. Inuyasha respiró hondamente y sintió que su pecho se oprimía. Ya era hora de preguntarle directamente qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella. La siguió hasta la habitación mientras la veía sentarse pesadamente al borde de la cama y lo miraba como si él la hubiera descubierto en algo malo.

.No me mires así.- Dijo bien bajito y tratando de esquivar aquella dorada mirada sobre ella. El joven se acercó y se sentó también al borde de la cama, a su lado.

.Lo hago porque estoy preocupado por ti... te traje a este lugar para que descansaras... pero sé que aún tienes problemas para dormir... ¿qué sucede Kagome?

La chica cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza a ambos lados.

.No sé... no sé que pasa conmigo... estoy... es como si... - Levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.-... me siento intranquila... eso es lo que sucede... no sé porqué.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

.Pero... Kagome...

.No sé... algo oscuro tal vez se cierne sobre nosotros... es como si tuviera... un muy mal presentimiento... - La muchacha se había llevado ambas manos a su pecho mientras bajaba la vista. Sintió que una mano de él se aferraba a las suyas y con la otra la acercaba hasta su lado.

.Tranquila... ya han pasado tres años desde aquella vez...

.Pero... - Protestó ella con la cabeza recostada en su pecho.

.Si Naraku hubiera querido hacer algo... ya lo hubiera hecho, amor.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró asustada.

.Pero... la policía iba a arrestarlo... nunca lo encontraron...

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y se posó frente a ella.

.Eso ya pasó y no ha sucedido nada... Kagome... quiero que te quedes tranquila... vas a terminar enfermándote...

Ella lo miró apenas entre sus espesas pestañas. Asintió levemente mientras él sonreía satisfecho y entraba al baño. Kagome dirigió su mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

.No crees lo que siento... - Dijo tristemente en un murmullo.

&&&&&&&&

Después de dos semanas de estar solos en aquel apacible lugar regresaron a Tokio para cumplir ambos con sus obligaciones. Él, aún abogado del gobierno, se alistaba para dentro de unos meses ser el más seguro candidato a ministro del trabajo que el primer ministro intentaba reemplazar en su cambio de gabinete. Kagome en cambio, se aprestaba a cursar el segundo año de relaciones públicas en la Universidad de Tokio. Los tres años que habían compartido juntos, después de los graves acontecimientos que inundaron sus vidas, habían sido realmente felices y tranquilos. Vivían en el departamento del ilustre abogado en el edifico "Kaze" la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando ella entraba en periodo de exámenes, que insistía en pasarlo en su gran mansión, sola, estudiando fervientemente. "No quiero distraerme contigo", había dicho risueña dejando a Inuyasha solo los finales de semestre, pero luego Kagome lo recompensaba gratamente a su lado.

Cuando entraron al departamento ella se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta mientras se frotaba ambos brazos, como si tuviera frío.

.¿Kagome?- El joven que llevaba las dos maletas se había volteado mirándola intrigado. Ella sonrió fingidamente mientras entraba a duras penas al departamento. No quería preocuparlo... además... sabía que no tomaría muy en serio sus palabras... pero ¿porqué¿Porqué sentía que al entrar al departamento una horrible sensación de... muerte?

.¿Si?- Fingió no entender. Inuyasha sólo la miró unos segundos y luego dando un leve suspiro entró a la alcoba de ambos. Kagome le siguió unos minutos más tarde, lo vio de espaldas mirando el paisaje desde la ventana. Se acercó lentamente hasta su espalda y desde atrás lo abrazó fuertemente mientras se ponía de puntas y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. El joven abogado sonrió gratamente y tomó ambas ambos de la chica.

.Es bueno estar en casa.- Respondió dándose la vuelta y abrazando ahora a la chica a su espalda, pegándola a su pecho.

.Mucho- Dijo la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía propinándoles pequeños y cálidos besos en el cuello intentando olvidar las malas sensaciones que últimamente la embargaban. Aún sin preguntarle, agradecía el llevarla de vacaciones sacrificando todas las reuniones sociales y deberes políticos que debía cumplir, sólo para hacerla sentir bien. El joven sonrió maliciosamente mientras intentaba alejarla de él.

.Oye... ¿no estas cansada?- Preguntó levantando una ceja. Kagome, aún cuando llevaba tres años a su lado, no perdía su inocencia y un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas.

.Claro que lo estoy... qué crees- Respondió media avergonzada mientras intentaba ahora zafarse de su abrazo. Él la sujetó fuertemente.

.Ahh, no te enojes, - Respondió con una sonrisa intentando calmarla. Kagome se detuvo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

.Luego no reclames que no me importas- Dijo seriamente. Él sonrió más ampliamente, cómo le gustaba verla de vez convertida en una pequeña fierecilla.

.Jajaja, tranquila... luego no reclames que no te dejo descansar.

Ella intentó responderle pero cuando supo el significado lúdico de sus palabras calló mirándolo con seriedad y luego de unos segundos sonrió ya más tranquilla y recostó su cabeza en su cuello.

.Tonto.- Murmuró muy bajito, sintiendo que él la estrechaba más fuerte contra su pecho. Así era ellos, dos corazones solitarios que intentaban sobrevivir y amar en un mundo lleno de crueldad y ambiciones... y en el cual Kagome no lograba acostumbrarse... al cual detestaba... y ahora último, le aterraba,

Continuará...


	2. Problemas Imperceptibles

**Capítulo 2:**

Kagome se sentó al borde de la cama y miró con detenimiento a cada unos de sus movimientos. Inuyasha se sacó la polera y al voltear para extraer la toalla que yacía dentro de la cajonera, sus cabellos negros cayeron a los lados dejando al descubierto una fea cicatriz. Como una marca. La marca de "esa mujer", pensó Kagome. Su mente voló nuevamente hasta aquellos turbulentos y tristes días, tan llenos de dolor y confusión. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora¿Sería feliz al lado de un hombre que no amaba?

.Vas a acompañarme¿verdad?- Preguntó de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta que él estaba frente a ella, en cuclillas, mirándola interrogativo con aquella dorada mirada tan extraña y tan hermosa.

.No tengo ánimos- Respondió apenas. Lo vio hacer una pequeña mueca y en sus ojos reconoció el brillo de la decepción.

.Pero... - Protestó el joven levemente - hace mucho no me acompañas a una velada.

Kagome bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Era cierto, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Pero tenía dos poderosas razones. La primera de ella era que Kagome siempre terminaba demasiado cansada de los estudios universitarios como para acompañarlo a algún lugar de esos. La otra razón, y más grande aún, era que detestaba aquel mundo de glamour e hipocresía en el que se desenvolvían, sobre todo Inuyasha. El joven abogado esperó pacientemente unos segundos, sin embargo, Kagome no respondió. Se levantó derrotado al fin sin decir una palabra y se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta tras si. Ella se recostó en la cama dando un suspiro. No podía dejar las cosas así, sabía lo que vendría. Ella tendría que esperarlo impacientemente hasta la madrugada. Él volvería y se acostaría a su lado sin decir nada, quedándose dormido al instante, una manera casi inconsciente de que estaba dolido por su ausencia.

Se levantó casi en contra de su voluntad y se miró al espejo. No quería ir, pero lo haría por él.

Se dirigió despacio hasta el armario y buscó uno de los tantos vestidos de fiesta que hacía mucho no usaba. Lo haría por él, para complacerlo, al menos esta vez.

&&&&&&&

Miró el lugar sintiendo como la piel se erizaba. Allí estaban todos los hombres del mundo de los negocios y la política del Japón acompañados por sus estiradas y falsas mujeres cubiertas de lujo y distinción. Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa complacida y apretó su mano, guiándola hasta el centro donde un hombre de mediana edad los miró con una sonrisa.

.Señor Ministro.- Saludó Inuyasha, dándole la mano. El hombre le correspondió y luego miró a Kagome que fingió una sonrisa y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

.Señorita Higurashi, al fin nos honra con su visita.- Dijo, sonriendo.

.Mucho gusto.- Respondió.

Una mujer de edad madura y algo obesa se acercó arreglándose los lentes ópticos y mirando de arriba a abajo a Kagome levantó una ceja, puesto que ella, mujer de la socialité Japonesa, conocía a todas las damas de su alcurnia, excepto a la muchacha que tenía enfrente claro.

.Señora Kaede- Dijo Inuyasha tomándole una mano y besándola. La mujer se sintió halagada.

.Oh, Señor Inuyasha, tan caballero como siempre... y ¿ella es...?

.Soy Kagome Higurashi- Respondió la muchacha con toda calma. La mujer sonrió feliz y se abalanzó a ella besando ambas mejillas de su cara, sus gestos eran un poco bruscos y toscos, que hizo un poco incomodar al ministro. No así al joven abogado.

.Oh! Joven Inuyasha, su esposa es realmente hermosa!- Vociferó. Kagome enrojeció levemente desvió la mirada. Oh, aquella confusión otra vez, pensó. Los dos hombres carraspearon.

.Kagome aún no es mi esposa, aunque ansío que pronto lo sea.- Respondió Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa. La mujer enrojeció de vergüenza sin saber qué decir y entonces el ministro la tomó por el brazo.

.Me gustaría hablar con usted y su esposo...

Ambos se alejaron de los jóvenes conversando. Inuyasha tomó rápidamente dos copas de champan de la bandeja de un garzón que pasaba por su lado.

.Toma.- Le entregó la fina copa con líquido burbujeante a su acompañante y ella lo bebió casi de un sorbo. Estaba algo nerviosa. Sabía que estaba pensando Inuyasha, lo reconocía en su mirada, en el tono de su voz, en la manera casi inconsciente que se alejaba de ella. El asunto del matrimonio había sido tratado varias veces, la excusa de Kagome siempre era la misma. "Cuando termine la carrera"... Inuyasha se alejó poco a poco hasta los ventanales del lugar, sin duda otra vez estaba cuestionando aquella posibilidad. Lo sabía.

Kagome sintió de pronto los efectos de beber champan tan aprisa y un pequeño mareó la embargó. Caminó presurosa hasta el tocador, cuando abrió la puerta chocó con otra muchacha.

.Oh! Lo siento... - Se excusó la chica.

.No, perdón yo, fui descuidada. Respondió Kagome.

La otra sólo le dio una leve sonrisa alejándose del lugar.

&&&&&&&&

.¿Sólo?- Preguntó su asistente con una copa de champan en sus dedos mirando también de reojo a su joven esposa que conversaba con otras mujeres.

.No, Kagome vino conmigo. - Respondió Inuyasha dando un sorbo nuevamente a su bebida.

.Ah, que bien.

Sango se alejó de su grupo de conversación y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

.Buenas tardes Inuyasha- Saludó.

.Hola Sango.

La chica tomó la mano de su esposo y ambos sonrieron cómplices. Inuyasha dio otro sorbo a su bebida mientras sus ojos dorados se detenían en la mano de la joven secretaria que lucía un anillo de bodas. Cómo los envidiaba.

.Hola.- Escuchó la dulce voz de la chica a su espalda, saludando a sus amigos. Ambos sonrieron complacidos.

.Me alegro que hayas venido Kagome- Dijo Sango besando su mejilla.

.Es cierto Señorita, debería venir más a menudo a estas fiestas, si no quiere perder a su prometido en las garras de alguna oportunista que no faltan en estas fiestas.- Rió Miroku. Sango le pegó un disimulado codazo a su indiscreta pareja y este la miró con cara de inocencia, pues no sabía qué era lo malo que había cometido.

.¿Que...? - Preguntó intrigado mientras veía la cara de desaprobación de su joven esposa. Kagome sólo sonrió pero a su mente volvió el recuerdo de aquella mujer, Kikyo.

.Kagome no tiene de qué preocuparse, jamás me fijaría en otra.- Sonrió Inuyasha, tomando su mano y apretándola muy fuerte.

Pasaron la velada entre charla y charla. No, nunca podría acostumbrarse a ésto. Toda su vida había vivido en aquel ambiente y jamás le agradó. Arrugó el ceño al darse de cuenta de algo. Siempre terminaba haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad¿porqué?

Bajaron los cuatro de la limosina negra del abogado y se dirigieron al ascensor que los llevaría al piso 30 del edificio "Kaze". Una vez que entraron en el gran departamento, Kagome se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Sango para ayudarla a preparar algo de café.

.¿Y como estuvieron las vacaciones?- Preguntó el asistente mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá blanco de la sala. Inuyasha se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

.Bien- Respondió escuetamente. Miroku lo miró de reojo sin atreverse a preguntar nada más. En ese momento las chicas volvían cada una con una taza de café humeante que ellos recibieron agradecidos.

.¿Y que piensa de las clases, Señorita Kagome¿Muy duras?- Miroku preguntó con interés mejor un tema que fuera más fácil de contestar. La muchacha se sentó en el sofá suspirando.

.Bastante duras para mí, pero esta bien, me gustan. sus clases no le debe quedar tiempo para nada¿aún es Sesshoumaru el presidente del comité de empresarios?

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado pasando un abrazo por el respaldo del sofá, tras su cuello. Kagome sonrió y recostó la cabeza junto a él.

.Sesshoumaru esta preocupado de otras cosas... creo que volverá a Inglaterra... tomaré la presidencia, no me queda de otra...

.Vas a tener que contratar a una asistente, amor- Le dijo Inuyasha mirándola preocupado- no podrás tú sola.

Ella asintió levemente.

.No te preocupes, yo te buscaré a la mejor. – La consoló, dándole un beso en la frente.

&&&&&&&&

Las clases ya había comenzado y estaba más cansada que nunca. Entró a la recepción llevando algunos libros en sus manos y saludó a la joven que la recibió con una sonrisa. El despacho de Inuyasha seguía tal cual en aquel lujoso edificio del gobierno, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho allí. Inuyasha, aún abogado del gobierno, resolvía casos de menor importancia puesto que lo tenían para dar "el gran salto" de su carrera: Ministro.

Entró a la espaciosa oficina saludando con un beso en los labios al joven y luego éste le ofreció su silla. Kagome tomó entre sus dedos una fina lapicera que reconoció enseguida. Aquella que hacía algunos años ella le había regalado para Navidad. Levantó la vista al escuchar que alguien entraba a la oficina acompañada de Sango. Una muchacha que al verla hizo una pequeña reverencia y al levantar el rostro Kagome tuvo la sensación de conocer.

.Buenas tardes, señorita Higurashi.- Dijo la muchacha de aspecto joven pero de mirada hábil. Era delgada de contextura y tenía el cabello oscuro sujetado sólo con una coleta. Su piel era muy clara y vestía un traje de oficina bastante formal.

.Kagome, amor, ella será tu asistente.- Dijo Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó de la silla lentamente y la miró con una cálida sonrisa. Lo agradecía, estaba asustada por el cargo que debía tomar y aquella chica se notaba amable e inteligente. Estiró su delgada mano para un saludo y la otra muchacha, al parecer casi de la misma edad de Kagome, estiró la suya apretándola con calidez y una sonrisa.

.Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi, ni nombre es Aska, Aska Moshino.

Continuará...

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, a todos, arigatou... n.n**


	3. La Asistente de Kagome

**Capítulo 3:**

.La señorita Moshino es la mejor, Kagome. - Dijo Inuyasha mientras le ofrecía asiento a la joven que lo miró con detenimiento algunos segundos y luego reaccionó a su petición. – He visto su hoja de vida. Estudió en la Universidad de Oxford magíster en comercio Internacional y fue primera en su clase.

.¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó Kagome sentándose frente a ella, extrañada de la juventud de la chica para tener ya un grado de magíster.

.Tengo 19 años. Lo que sucede es que... - Bajó la vista apretando con sus manos la maleta negra.

.La señorita Moshino es superdotada. Terminó la secundaria a los 15 años y luego en la Universidad también avanzó muy rápido. Por eso te digo que es la mejor- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Aunque él no la conocía puesto que todo había sido estudiado a través de los datos de su currículum al cual muchas habían postulado.

.Ah... que bien.- Kagome estaba feliz. Aquella chica tan aventajada le devolvía el alma al cuerpo. – yo estoy estudiando administración, es por eso que necesito que me ayudes en esto del comité. Aún no tengo la suficiente experiencia, espero que me ayudes... y que también seas mi amiga.

La otra muchacha sonrió ampliamente y un inusual brillo en los ojos se denotó en ellos. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía muchas esperanzas en aquella desconocida. Sabía que la iba ayudar de mucho.

&&&&&&&&

Ella se acercó lentamente mientras lo veía acostado en la cama sumergido en la lectura de un libro. Sonrió ante él. Esta feliz, sintió pánico cuando supo que Sesshoumaru iba a dejar la presidencia del comité de empresarios y que debía retomar el puesto que le correspondía sin ninguna clase de experiencia. Sin embargo, ahora con la ayuda de aquella muchacha experta en comercio internacional se sentía más segura. Tal vez ahora podría recuperar la calma que últimamente le faltaba ¿era eso entonces¿Era por eso que estaba así? Arregló el bretel de su pequeña camisola que siempre tendía a caer a un lado de su hombro, recostándose a su lado y besando poco a poco el cuello del hombre. Inuyasha sonrió complacido dejando el libro a un lado y tomándola por los brazos, dejándose hacer.

.Estas feliz- Murmuró recostándose en la cama y viendo como Kagome se posaba sobre él besando su cuello con los labios cálidos y húmedos.

.Mmjmm- Murmuró sin dejar de interrumpir su labor. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más hasta él.

.¿No tienes clases mañana?

.Mjmmm... eso no influye... en nada... - Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentaba bajar hasta su pecho y entonces él la volteó rápidamente quedando sobre ella y enlazando ambas manos fuertemente dejándola inmovilizada.

.Hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros.- Murmuró con un extraño fulgor en sus ojos. Kagome sonrió más ampliamente.

.Pues entonces aprovechemos... luego esto se hará más difícil...

El abogado la miró con intensidad y Kagome supo que había algo extraño en sus ojos.

.Últimamente sueles estar demasiado cansada... ¿has ido al médico?

La muchacha sonrió moviendo su cadera, haciéndolo olvidar aquellas cosas que en estos momentos resultaban ser tan cotidianas, ahora era tiempo para otras cosas.

.Claro que sí... estoy tomando unas vitaminas... así que ahora olvida eso ¿si?

Inuyasha sonrió más calmo y agachó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios que lo esperaban con ansias y besarla fuertemente.

&&&&&&&&&

.Hermana...

Aska se miró nuevamente en el espejo con detenimiento. Aquello que le habían dicho no encajaba. Pero estaba feliz, extremadamente feliz... esto sin lugar a dudas no se lo esperaba.

.Hermana... tienes una llamada del extranjero...

La joven chica se giró sobre sus talones frunciendo el ceño impaciente.

.Kosho, te dije que si alguien llamaba informaras que no estaba.

La otra joven la miró sin decir nada y se alejó de la habitación.

.No puedo llegar tarde, debo causar una buena impresión- Salió de la habitación arreglándose la chaqueta negra muy ajustada a su cintura. Kosho, quien preparaba el desayuno la miró con extrañeza.

.¿Desde cuando usas faldas hermana?

La otra sólo cogió el maletín que yacía sobre el sofá y tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la pequeña mesa del teléfono.

.No sé a que hora regresaré. No me llames, estaré ocupada.

Salió sintiendo que el mundo podía ser completamente suyo, si se lo proponía. Había tantas cosas que debía cumplir y más ahora. Subió al auto de dos puertas rojo que estaba estacionado en las afueras del edificio y salió con rumbo a las oficinas centrales del Comité de Empresarios.

&&&&&&&&

El joven abogado se miró en el reflejo de las lustrosas paredes del ascensor que lo llevaría a su oficina. Saludó a Sango que escribía afanosamente y al entrar encontró a Miroku sentado en el sofá central con el notebook en su regazo, las gafas en las narices y mirando algo muy concentradamente. Al cerrar la puerta el joven asistente saltó del susto y cerró la computadora con rapidez. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y se sentó en su escritorio.

.¿Pasó algo, Miroku?

El otro se levantó con la computadora en sus manos y sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

.Nada de eso.

Inuyasha lo miró de reojo moviendo levemente la cabeza mientras tomaba algunos documentos que yacían frente a él. Seguro el pervertido esta viendo páginas pornográficas.

.Si tu esposa se entera que aún tienes esos malos hábitos, se divorciará de ti.

Miroku sonrió forzosamente y salió de la oficina. Sango levantó el rostro y de inmediato notó el susto en la cara del asistente.

.¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó intrigada. El asistente volteó y la miró con detenimiento unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza tratando de sonreír un poco.

.No querida, nada.

&&&&&&&&

.Esta es la oficina que ocupaba Sesshoumaru. Fue él quien me ayudó todo este tiempo pero tiene que irse a Inglaterra... ya no puedo contar con su ayuda.

Aska dejó el maletín sobre la mesa y miró el lugar con detenimiento. Se detuvo frente a un librero donde una fotografía llamó su atención.

.¿Es él?- Preguntó, apuntando con el dedo y mirando con extrañeza a Kagome, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- pero... se parece a..

.¿A Inuyasha?

Aska asintió rápidamente.

.Son primos. No de los mejores pero...

La otra chica miró con detenimiento la fotografía del familiar de Inuyasha. Bastante atractivo resultaba ser aquel hombre de mirada perdida. Miró a Kagome con extrañeza.

.Perdón por preguntar pero... si no se llevan bien entonces... ¿porqué él era el presidente del comité?

Kagome se sentó en la silla giratoria.

.Sesshoumaru es mi amigo... lo hizo por mí.

La joven asistente la miró con detenimiento.

.Y él es... ¿soltero?

Kagome sonrió divertida levantando una ceja lo que hizo a la otra muchacha colocar la fotografía en su lugar y desviar la mirada.

.No... no fue mi intención ser... indiscreta... - Murmuró aparentemente avergonzada. Kagome se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó hasta ella, tomando la fotografía entre sus manos.

.No, no lo es... pero no te preocupes, es obvio lo que Sesshoumaru provoca en las mujeres... cuando yo era una niña también... me sentí algo atraída a él... - Sonrió al recordar aquellos recuerdos que ahora le parecían tan absurdos y Aska la miró con detenimiento. Vaya, eso sí no se lo esperaba...

Kagome sonrió aún al recordar aquellos días en Londres, cuando era una niña y la circunstancia como conoció al primo de Inuyasha.

.Escucha Aska- Dijo mirándola luego con seriedad, pero su voz siempre era dulce y tranquila.- mis estudios y las reuniones a las que debo asistir me tienen muy ocupada y suelo estar siempre... cansada... es por eso que necesito mucho de tu ayuda... perdona si la mayor parte del tiempo me siento así... son muchas las obligaciones que debo cumplir.

Aska sonrió levemente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

.No se preocupe Señorita Higurashi, estoy aquí para ayudarle. Y sé lo muy ocupada que es su agenda...

Kagome ladeó la cabeza extrañada.

.¿Lo sabes?

.Es obvio, siempre aparece en las páginas sociales.

Kagome sonrió más relajada.

&&&&&&&&

Sentado en el sofá Miroku miraba con detenimiento a su joven esposa que estaba concentrada en un programa de tv, frente a él. El asistente había estado la mayor parte de la noche en silencio. Cuando la joven secretaria sintió que el sueño la estaba venciendo y que el programa no era tan entretenido como pensaba, tomó el control remoto y apretó el botón power, dejando en penumbras la habitación. Se levantó algo cansada y vio que su esposo yacía en la misma posición pensativa que lo había visto la última vez. Se acercó a él algo extrañada y tomó su cara.

.¿Sucede algo amor?

Miroku dio un pequeño brinco de su asiento y la miró.

.Sango...

.Has estado muy callado...

Él tomó su mano y la instó a sentarse a su lado. La chica se acurrucó en sus brazos buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

.No es nada solo... solo...

Sango que ya había recostado la cabeza en su pecho arrugó el ceño al escucharlo titubear. Se incorporó y lo miró extrañada.

.¿Solo que?

.Estaba pensando... si... alguien puede engañar tanto a las personas...

Ella creyó no escuchar bien. Entonces su esposo la miró con detenimiento, buscando su opinión.

.No... no lo sé... ¿acaso lo dices por ti?- Preguntó algo asustada. Miroku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la abrazó fuertemente.

.Claro que no, tontita, sólo fue un pensamiento, nada más.

.Pues más te vale- Le reprochó esta sin dejar de evitar sentirse algo asustada ante su pregunta.

.¿Crees que estoy fingiendo acaso que te amo y que estoy loco por tí?

La joven sonrió ya más relajadamente abrazándose muy fuerte a él.

.Más te vale.

&&&&&&&&

.Hermana ¿cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

Aska salía del baño con una bata en su cuerpo y la toalla enrollada en el cabello. Caminó con los pies desnudos hasta el sillón, en donde tomó su computadora personal y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

.Bastante bien... supe cosas que... no me las esperaba...

Kosho se sentó a su lado intentando mirar que era en lo que su hermana melliza trabajaba, pero ésta la cerró de forma casi violenta y se levantó mirándola con dureza.

.Te he dicho muchas veces que no te metas en mis cosas, Kosho.

La otra chica la miró con algo de tristeza mientras la veía ir a su habitación y dar un fuerte portazo a al puerta. Movió la cabeza levemente.

.Hermana... tú no eras así...

Aska se sentó en la cama con las piernas entre cruzadas y el notebook en su regazo, mientras volvía a teclear rápidamente y sus ojos castaños se concentraban casi de manera hipnotizante en la pantalla de cristal líquido. El teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche sonó sacándola de su concentración y la joven chica lo miró irritada, esperando que se silenciara. La verdad es que no quería contestar pero... exasperada cogió el auricular y lo acercó a su cara.

.Diga.

Arrugó el ceño mordisqueándose el labio, el tono de su cara se volvió rojo, de irritación.

.Lo sé, sé todo lo que tengo que hacer, no tiene que volver a repetirlo... - Se calló de pronto al escuchar que la persona al otro lado del teléfono volvía a hablar. Aska hizo una mueca apretando con su mano el auricular.- todo es como usted lo dijo, no tiene de qué preocuparse... esa señorita... Kagome Higurashi, las pagará...

Continuará...


	4. Houjo, El Compañero de Clase

**Capítulo 4:**

Los estudiantes se levantaron casi al unísono cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase. Kagome cogió sus cuadernos y libros y los llevó junto a su pecho, tomando la pequeña cartera con la otra mano y saliendo de la sala de clases para beber un café de media mañana. Cuando se sentó y el café humeante ya estaba frente a ella, sacó un pequeño frasco que abrió y dejó caer dos pequeñas pastillas blancas que se disolvieron en el agua hirviendo.

.Kagome...

Revolvía con lentitud cuando escuchó una voz masculina que la llamaba. Levantó el rostro el que lucía un poco pálido y sonrió.

.Houyo...

Un muchacho se acercó con una sonrisa hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

.¿Estudiarás sola para el certámen de cálculo?

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café y luego lo miró.

.Claro...

.¿Porqué no estudiamos juntos? Nos podría servir para aclarar dudas...

La muchacha se recostó en la silla y suspiró pesadamente.

.No sé... es que... he dejado a veces solo a Inuyasha cuando estoy con certámenes y eso... no esta bien...

El chico hizo una pequeña mueca que fue imperceptible para Kagome.

.Pero es inevitable, debes concentrarte.- Reprochó débilmente. Ella bebió otro sorbo de su café.

.Lo sé pero... me prometí que este año iba a ser diferente... sé que tu idea es buena... si no hubiéramos estudiado juntos en mi casa el año pasado no hubiera salido tan bien en los exámenes pero...

.Debes también pensar en ti y no tanto en tu novio... ¿acaso él no esta siempre ocupado con sus reuniones de la gente del gobierno?

Kagome suspiró casi dolida.

.Es cierto... - Respondió con algo de resignación.

El chofer la esperaba a las afueras de la facultad y ella junto con el joven Houyo subió al vehículo que los llevaría a su antigua casa, en las afueras casi de la ciudad. Desde otro vehículo estacionado no muy lejos del otro un joven al volante observaba atento bajo sus gafas oscuras y cuando vio a la pareja movió la cabeza con dolor.

.No... me niego a creerlo... - Murmuró Miroku.

.¿Tu novio no sabe de mi, verdad?- Preguntó Houyo de reojo a la chica que miraba por la ventana y con algo de sueño debido a lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. Se giró mirándolo sin expresión.

.¿Saber de ti¿Porqué?- Preguntó sin entender. El muchacho sólo movió la cabeza sin decir más nada.

&&&&&&&&

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró a la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras. Cerró la puerta tras de si suavemente y dejó los libros y la pequeña cartera sobre la mesa que estaba junto al teléfono. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación, en donde desde la penumbra los rayos de la luna llena se colaban por las cortinas de los ventanales y ella pudo distinguir claramente a Inuyasha que dormitaba semi sentado en la cama con la luz de su lámpara encendida aún. Sintió que el corazón se partía dolor. Él seguramente la había estado esperando. Se desvistió de forma rápida y se recostó a su lado abrazándose fuerte a su cintura, gesto con el cual él despertó y sonrió, tumbándose al fin en la cama.

.Al fin has regresado... - Murmuró volteándose hasta ella y abrazándola muy fuerte.- ¿otra vez estudiando?

.Te llamé para avisarte... - Respondió Kagome cerrando los ojos del cansancio. El abogado besó su frente y sonrió apenas.

.Ah... es cierto... – Aspiró el dulce aroma de su perfume llenando sus pulmones de aquel exquisito aroma que de hacía horas añoraba. Bajó la vista algo sorprendido cuando la escuchó respirar de forma regular. Kagome ya estaba completamente dormida.

.Mi pequeña princesa... descansa...

Ella pareció reaccionar a sus palabras abrazándose más a él. Inuyasha sonrió de manera enternecida. Pero... la verdad es que no imaginó nunca la vida con ella fuera así. Tanto había costado para que estuvieran juntos venciendo cada uno de los obstáculos que caprichosamente los empeñaba en separar y ahora... ahora todo era tan tranquilo... tan... aterradoramente tranquilo... había veces en que hasta se sentía "desilusionado". No de ella, porque la amaba hasta la médula de los huesos... sino en lo que se había convertido su relación. Todo parecía tan... rutinario...

&&&&&&&&

Entró a su oficina y en ella otra vez encontró a Miroku con la computadora en su regazo pero esta vez estaba a su lado Sango, que al verlo, se irguieron asustados y lo miraron casi con pánico. Inuyasha sólo levantó la ceja mientras tensaba el rostro y se dirigía sin hacer un comentario hasta su escritorio.

.Buenos Días- Saludó Inuyasha y ambos jóvenes le hicieron una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza. Sango dio una mirada rápida a su compañero y salió de la habitación.

.No sé en que demonios andan ustedes pero "rogaría"... - Esta última palabra la recalcó lentamente.- que lo que sea, lo hagan lejos de aquí. - Ya su cabeza comenzaba a pensar en qué extraños hábitos el joven asistente había influenciado a su tan cuerda secretaria.

.Lo siento Inuyasha... - Murmuró algo contrariado aún sin dejar de mirarlo de una forma extraña. Inuyasha desabrochó los botones de su chaqueta y lo miró sin decir nada. Miroku aferró más fuertemente la computadora a su pecho y salió con la cabeza baja de la habitación. Cuando Sango lo vio fue hasta él, quien le hizo una seña para que permaneciera en silencio y se alejaran un poco del lugar, junto a los ascensores.

.¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la joven visiblemente nerviosa y aún sin creer lo que había visto.

.Nada, nada, él no sabe nada aún- Murmuró el joven. Sango lo miró a los ojos, preocupada.

.¿Qué harás?...

Miroku se afirmó en la pared y suspiró fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Definitivamente la situación que estaban pasando era extrema.

.No lo sé, no lo sé... te dije que... no puedo creerlo pero...

.Miroku, yo tampoco lo creo, eso debe ser una broma... una muy mala broma de algunos de sus enemigos... tú sabes que él los tiene...

.Han pasado tres años desde aquella conspiración... Naraku no se ha hecho presente todo este tiempo y si fuera así... estan aquellas pruebas, por Dios, Sango... si él se entera... - Las últimas palabras de Miroku fueron casi ahogadas por la desesperación. La secretaria lo abrazó fuertemente.

.Tranquilo, tranquilo... debemos averiguar nosotros primero... ya sé que tú haz comenzado pero... también déjame a mi... debemos saber la verdad.

Las palabras de su joven esposa en parte lo hicieron recuperar la esperanza, no así aún sentía el pecho oprimido. Es que eso no podía ser verdad, no, no podía...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos miraron a la mujer que salía del aquel cubículo de cristal.

.Buenos días. – Sonrió la joven que a primera instancia ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer. Se separaron lentamente del abrazo y Sango la miró interrogativa.

.¿Si?- Preguntó mirándola con curiosidad. La muchacha sonrió levemente apretando con sus manos las manijas de su maletín.

.Señora Sango, soy yo, Aska...

Ambos la miraron ya más tranquilos.

.Oh, la asistente de Kagome!- Sonrió la secretaria sin percatarse que al escuchar la palabra "asistente" la joven chica había hecho una pequeña mueca y apretando más las manijas de su maletín.- perdóname... es que no te reconocí con el cabello suelto.

.Ah... si... - Sonrió la muchacha mientras se acomodaba el cabello azabache y sonreía relajadamente.- bueno... he traído... la señorita Higurashi quiere que el señor Inuyasha revise unos documentos... son unas demandas...

.¿Si? Yo se lo entregaré.- Dijo la secretaria mientras estiraba la mano para recibir los documentos.

.No!...- Se apresuró a decir. Los esposos la miraron algo extraños y entonces la chica trató de calmarse.- no puedo... es algo muy privado... eso dijo la señorita... debo entregárselo en sus manos.

.Puedes confiar en mi, soy su secretaria. - Respondió con seriedad Sango. La chica la miró tragando saliva con dolor, luego de unos tensos segundos Sango suspiró cansadamente- esta bien, entrégaselo tu... supongo que sólo obedeces a Kagome...

La asistente sonrió feliz mientras se alejaba de la pareja, antes de entrar a la oficina acomodó nuevamente su cabello y dio dos suaves golpes a la puerta para entrar.

.No la reconocí – Murmuró Sango mirando al asistente de Inuyasha que ya se había calmado.

.Pues yo tampoco... hasta creo que la confundí... con la señorita Kagome!

Al entrar a la espaciosa oficina se detuvo en el umbral cerrando suavemente la puerta tras su espalda. Lo vio agachado anotando algo en algunos documentos sin notar su presencia. Ella carraspeó al cabo de unos segundos e Inuyasha se incorporó mirándola con aquellos ojos dorados que paralizaron nuevamente su corazón.

.¿Si?- Preguntó levantando una ceja y mirándola con seriedad extrema. Ella intentó sonreír nerviosamente y se acercó hasta su escritorio.

.Señor Inuyasha... la señorita Kagome me ha enviado.

Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza confundido y se inclinó más en su asiento de gerente, pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello haciendo que cada gesto de aquel hombre la hiciera temblar de la emoción.

.¿Kagome¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó mirándola interrogativo. La chica se sintió bastante desilusionada pero se mantuvo firme, intentando no parecer además "disgustada".

.Aska, Aska Moshino.- Murmuró. Inuyasha la siguió mirando sin entender. La joven respiró profundamente un poco exasperada.- la... asistente de la señorita Higurashi...

.Ahhh- Respondió Inuyasha recordando de quien se trataba mientras sonreía algo más aliviado. Ella abrió su maleta y extrajo algunos documentos que le entregó casi con mano temblorosa al abogado.

.Son demandas de algunas personas... empresarios... ex miembro del comité... creo que son de hace tres años atrás... sería conveniente que las revisara... estaban archivadas y las encontré al revisar la documentación... le pregunté a la señorita y ella me dijo que usted se encargaría...

Inuyasha miró las fojas de los documentos que aparentemente estaban paralizadas en tribunales. Arrugó el ceño algo extrañado.

.Kagome no me dijo nada de esto... - Murmuró. Luego miró a la joven y ésta sólo se encogió de hombros.- esta bien... déjalos aquí, los revisaré luego, gracias Aska.

La joven asistente esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano, gesto al cual Inuyasha correspondió.

.Gracias señor Inuyasha... cualquier cosa que necesite, puede contar conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta sonriendo triunfal esperando que aquellas palabras muy pronto fueran recordadas por el joven y apuesto abogado que se le quedó mirando algo confundido. Volteó en su silla giratoria hacia los ventanales y abrió la carpeta gris que albergaba un fardo de documentos con cubierta de color naranjo y con el timbre de los tribunales de Tokio. Revisó casi sin interés las causas y de pronto un pequeño pedazo de papel que estaba muy apegado al estampado del cuaderno llamó su atención. Lo sacó tirando de el y de pronto sintió que el corazón latía con violencia.

" _Kagome, nos juntamos como siempre en tu mansión, ya lo sabes,_

_Houyo."_

Continuará...

N/A: Gracias por sus comenatarios.


	5. Envenenando un Corazón

**Capítulo 5:**

Miró con detenimiento el mensaje escrito con lápiz tinta azul y su mente no logró pensar nada más. Poco a poco un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía fue invadiendo su ser hasta arrugar con su puño el pedazo de papel y sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas. Resopló apenas y cayó sentado en la silla giratoria. Unos segundos más tarde abrió nuevamente el puño y musitó apenas.

.No... esto es... que tonto soy...

Sonrió intentando calmarse. Claro que no podía estar pensando que Kagome, su Kagome, la chica dulce que era su pareja le estuviera jugando alguna clase de engaño. Subió con lentitud la vista mirando el cielo azul muy claro de media tarde. No, estaba sacando conjeturas apresuradas y equivocadas ¿cómo pensar siquiera que ella pudiera engañarlo? Claro que no... pero... su corazón se oprimía más dentro de su pecho... volvió a mirar el pedazo de papel...

.Houyo... ¿quién diablos es este tipo?- Murmuró tensando la mandíbula. No podía evitarlo... estaba enojado, demasiado... ¿enojado? No... estaba... celoso.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome quedó sentada en el mismo asiento mientras todos ya se iban, abandonando las frías aulas de la universidad. Estaba un poco mareada, así que abrió su cartera y sacó el pequeño frasco de medicina y vaciando dos pequeñas vitaminas sobre su palma que luego llevó a su boca. Se levantó unos minutos, más casada que nunca y al salir de la facultad sintió el gélido aire de la noche chocar contra sus mejillas. Se abrazó a si misma intentando darse calor y caminó al estacionamiento donde seguramente el chofer ya la estaba esperando. Antes de cruzar aquel lugar se encontró con la figura de Houyo que la esperaba afirmado en uno de los autos del lugar.

.Kagome.

Ella lo miró extrañada. Hacía bastantes minutos todos ya se habían ido.

.¿Qué haces aún a estas horas?- Preguntó extrañada. Arrugó el ceño al notar lo extraño que su rostro lucía. Algo andaba mal... lo sospechaba.- ¿pasó algo? - Preguntó al fin. Lo vio acercarse más hasta ella y sujetando fuertemente ambos brazos la besó tan sorpresivamente que Kagome abrió los ojos, asustada, mientras los cuadernos caían al suelo. Unos segundos en que él aprovechó de acorralarla hasta el automóvil en que él antes estaba y ella, cerrando los ojos enojada, lo apartó fuertemente de un empujón, no sin antes abofetearle la cara tan fuerte como pudo. El muchacho llevó una mano hasta la mejilla adolorida y la miró con ojos vidriosos.

.Lo siento, Kagome. - Murmuró sin dejar de mirarla. Ella estaba totalmente choqueada, nunca se lo había esperado de él.

.Qué has hecho!. - Preguntó al fin, sin poder seguir hablando y dándose la media vuelta corrió hasta el automóvil que la esperaba y subió rápidamente. Houyo la miró todo el tiempo y luego sus ojos se enfocaron hasta los libros que yacían ahora sobre el suelo. Se agachó lentamente y los recogió, sin decir nada.

&&&&&&&&

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la penumbra del lugar la sorprendió. Aún no eran las 8 e Inuyasha por lo general ya estaba en casa. Cerró lentamente la puerta tras de si y caminó sintiendo el corazón oprimido, dando un profundo suspiro por el agravio recibido y entonces detuvo sus pasos en seco, al ver a Inuyasha a través de la penumbra, de espaldas a ella, mirando por los ventanales.

.¿Inuyasha?

El abogado se volteó con lentitud y la miró detenidamente. Kagome arrugó el ceño ¿porqué estaba sí?

.No te escuché entrar- Murmuró cambiando el semblante y acercándose hasta ella besó con rapidez sus labios y luego fue hasta la puerta donde encendió el interruptor. - ¿cómo estuvo tu día hoy?- Preguntó mientras caminaba ahora hacia la licorera y vaciaba en un vaso algo de whisky.

.Normal... - Mintió, apenas pronunciando las palabras. ¿Acaso debía decirle lo del incidente con Houyo? Inuyasha lucía tan... extraño... ¿desde cuando bebía el whisky puro, sin hielo¿Y desde cuando lo hacía solo si siempre la botella se abría cuando venían sus amigos?- ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó al fin la chica mirándolo extrañada. Él bebió de un sorbo la bebida y la miró.

.No ¿porqué?.

Ella suspiró asustada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó la cartera en el sillón y luego se dio cuenta que no traía sus libros. Recordó el incidente en estacionamiento y su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa.

.Mis libros- Murmuró. Inuyasha levantó la vista y la miró.

.¿Tus libros?- Preguntó. Kagome lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Porqué parecía que estaba a la defensiva?

.No es nada. - Respondió y se dirigió al baño con pasos torpes. Suspiró aliviada y se miró en el espejo, sus mejillas lucían demasiado rojas y en sus ojos hasta ella misma notaba que estaban extraños.

Se acostó aún turbada ¿porqué Houyo había hecho eso¿Acaso no sabía que ella amaba mucho a Inuyasha¿Cómo se atrevía haberle hecho eso?. Se pasó la mano limpiando sus labios de manera casi inconsciente, aún podía sentir los labios húmedos de aquel impetuosos beso. Inuyasha entró en la habitación y Kagome fingió estar ya dormida. No¿porqué sentía un sentimiento de culpa?. Se acostó a su lado y buscó con sus manos su cuerpo, esperando que ella se volteara y lo recibiera con una sonrisa pero eso no sucedió. Lo escuchó gruñir enojado y apagó la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

&&&&&&&&

Sentado en su escritorio, tenía entre sus dedos aquel pedazo de papel escrito con trazos bien definidos e intentaba imaginar qué tipo de persona era este sujeto. ¿Porqué le mandaba esta clase de recados a Kagome¿Cómo un adolescente enamorado? Adolescente... tal vez era algún compañero de Universidad ¿podría ser eso¿Y si fuera así... porqué jamás la escuchó nombrarlo?. Volvió a arrugar el papel sintiendo un deseo incontrolable de conocer al maldito y preguntarle de una vez porqué tenía que mandarle esa clase de recados a su prometida. ¿Acaso no sabía que ella era la prometida de un abogado del gobierno?.

Miroku entró mirándolo con preocupación, el encontrarlo en la misma posición en que lo había dejado dos horas atrás no era algo común.

.Fui a... ¿pasó algo?

Inuyasha lo miró detenidamente meditando si era conveniente hacerle saberle lo que había encontrado. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hasta él, abriendo la palma de la mano donde Miroku vio con algo de extrañeza aquel papel totalmente arrugado.

.¿Y eso?

.Lo encontré... en unos documentos de Kagome...

Miroku de inmediato tensó la mandíbula. ¡Lo sabía! La señorita Kagome tenía algo e Inuyasha estaba descubriendo la verdad! Lo tomó con algo de recelo y lo abrió, leyendo el contenido de éste. Miró luego a Inuyasha que esperaba su respuesta, ansioso.

.¿Qué crees que signifique?

.Maldición... cómo decirle a él que desde hacía algún tiempo comenzó a recibir al correo del despacho fotos de Kagome y un chico al parecer de la Universidad?

.Dice que se juntan... en la mansión... ¿es cierto eso?

.¡Kagome nunca me ha dicho nada!- Respondió el abogado, exasperado, volteando y volviendo arrugar el papel. Miroku no respondió.- en todo caso... la verdad es que no sé que pensar...

.No sé que decir yo tampoco- Mintió el asistente. Inuyasha se volvió a sentar en el escritorio sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Miroku salió de la oficina mirando con severidad a Sango que hablaba por teléfono. De inmediato ella cortó al notar la expresión del rostro de su esposo y lo vio sentarse frente a ella.

.Inuyasha ha encontrado algo... - Murmuró. Sango lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercó más a él, susurrando.

.¿Qué¡Qué cosa?

.Un mensaje que era para ella, decía que la esperaba en su mansión, como siempre.

La secretaria hizo una mueca sin creer y se recostó en su silla.

.Noo, eso es mentira. No lo creo.

.Lo ví! Demonios Sango, después de todas estas cosas... ¿sigues confiando en ella?

.Kagome no sería capaz... tú estas loco! Es Kagome, por dios, Miroku ¿recuerdas? Ella no ama a nadie más salvo Inuyasha, es su primer hombre ¿no sabes lo importante que es eso?

El joven la miró aún desconfiado.

.Lo sé... pero entonces qué diablos!

.Aquí hay alguien que esta jugando con esto... es obvio porque ¿quién envía aquellas fotografías?

.No lo sé, afortunadamente Inuyasha sólo revisa su correo personal y no éste que es del boufette... el punto en todo caso no es más relevante que lo que se intenta demostrar... tú no quieres aceptarlo... pero yo ya tengo mis dudas...

Sango se cruzó de brazos enojada.

.Intentaré hablar con ella... pero es tan difícil hacerlo... nunca tiene tiempo...

Inuyasha salió de la oficina, temprano aún, con pasos apurados sin decir absolutamente nada. Sango y Miroku lo miraron preguntándose dónde iría. Tomó el automóvil negro que estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y con algo de nerviosismo condujo hasta la Universidad de Tokio. Estacionó el auto en las afueras de la facultad de Ciencias Económicas y golpeteando con sus dedos el manubrio, esperó impaciente para encontrarse con Kagome. Camuflado tras sus anteojos de sol oscuros, la vio caminar lentamente con los libros en sus brazos y mirando el suelo. Lucía bastante triste ¿porqué recién ahora se daba cuenta de eso? Cuando quiso bajar del automóvil, vio que un joven corría tras ella tomándola del brazo y volteándola hasta él.

.¡Kagome¡Debemos hablar!- Dijo Houyo reteniéndola. Ella intentó zafarse pero el agarre del chico era bastante fuerte.

.¡Déjame, no quiero hablar contigo!- Respondió enojada y aún humillada.

.¡No!- Gimió el chico y la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome se quedó paralizada y también el corazón de Inuyasha cuando vio la escena.

.No te enojes conmigo... por favor... - Escondió su cara en el cuello de la chica y ella pudo notar que él lloraba- no quiero que te comportes así... sólo... sólo perdóname... Kagome... por favor...

Sintió el dolor de sus palabras y algo confundida correspondió a su abrazo.

.Esta bien, Houyo... tranquilo... olvidemos todo entonces...

Sintió deseos de salir del vehículo, agarrar al idiota y partirle la cara. Apretó fuertemente el manubrio hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blanco y evitó seguir mirando aquello que estaba también partiéndole el corazón.

.Maldito desgraciado- Murmuró con rabia e hizo andar el vehículo tan fuerte que los neumáticos rechinaron en la acera. Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron mirando qué era lo que había causado tal ruido pero sólo vieron un automóvil oscuro alejarse.

.Tú eres... muy amable... y yo me he comportado como un idiota...

.No te preocupes... – Murmuró Kagome tratando de sonreír-... olvidaremos lo que pasó...

&&&&&&&&

.No, no, no, no, no... - Repetía una y otra vez apretando el manubrio y haciendo correr el vehículo por las calles de la capital a más de 100 km/hr. Se detuvo al fin frente a la mansión de Kagome donde bajó y dando grandes zancadas atravesó el vasto jardín y golpeó fuertemente la puerta, llamando a gritos a la sirvienta.

.Yuca! Yuca, ven aquí!

La joven sirvienta abrió e Inuyasha entró impetuoso a la sala, ella corrió hasta él y cuando lo tuvo enfrente hizo una pequeña reverencia, asustada.

.Señor, usted dirá.

Inuyasha le tomó un brazo con fuerza y la miró con ojos de furia.

.Quiero que me respondas con la verdad¿me entiendes?

.Ssssi, señor.- Respondió asustada apenas hablando. Jamás en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en aquella mansión había visto al prometido de la señorita Higurashi tan furioso.

.¿Acompaña alguien a Kagome cuando viene aquí! No mientas!- Vociferó, mirándola con los ojos dorados centelleantes, hubiera jurado la joven que salían chispas de ellos.

Esperó con ojos ansiosos la respuesta que ella iba a darle. Su corazón latía a mil por horas y esperaba con todo su ser que todo fuera una maldita equivocación.

.¿A... alguien?- Preguntó la muchacha confundida. Inuyasha apretó más su brazo, exasperado.

.Alguien¿O ella viene sola?

.No, señor, no...

El joven entreabrió los labios pero no respondió, salvo musitar algunas palabras apenas entendibles. Era increíble como ahora cambiaba por entero, parecía confundido, asustado.

.¿No? No... no viene...

.Hay un joven amigo de ella... de la Universidad, tengo entendido- Yuca lo miraba con cara de pánico porque en verdad creía que él se había vuelto loco.

.Hou... Houyo?- Murmuró mirándolo ansioso. La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza y entonces él la soltó al fin.- No... no...

.Vienen a estudiar... les preparo café y algo de comida, estudian mucho.- Acotó la joven sospechando en algo lo que el abogado imaginaba e intentando aclarar las cosas.

.¿Estudian?- Preguntó al fin.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

.Los he visto todo el tiempo, señor. No sé... qué puede estar pensando pero ellos sólo se dedican a eso cuando vienen aquí.

Inuyasha abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, otra vez. Sintió algo de vergüenza por la situación e interrogatorio en que había expuesto a la joven sirvienta y carraspeó, algo confundido.

.Bueno... gracias... por la información.- Agachó la cabeza sintiendo la culpa pesar en su espalda y salió de la mansión sin mirar a nadie.

Pero... él los había visto abrazados¿Qué clase de relación tenía Kagome con ese chico¿Porqué no sabía que él la acompañaba a estudiar todo este tiempo¿Qué más estaba pasando que no estaba enterado?

Continuará...


	6. Miénteme Como Siempre

**Capítulo 6:**

Corrió con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo a la habitación y abrió el armario con prisa, dando una mirada fugaz a los vestidos y preguntándose cual sería el adecuado para una reunión de media tarde en el comité de empresarios con carácter de informativo, esta sería la oportunidad de dar la despedida a Sesshoumaru y agradecerle su colaboración y además presentarles a su nueva asistente. El timbre sonó en el momento que acomodaba sus largos cabellos negros y caminando aprisa sintiendo el corazón acelerado, abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a un rostro pálido pero ya conocido.

.Pasa Aska

La joven asistente entró al departamento mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Siguió a Kagome hasta la habitación mientras la chica terminaba de acomodar en algo sus cabellos frente al espejo y luego fue hasta el armario para sacar un abrigo. Aska concentró sus castaños ojos en algo brillante que yacía en la alfombra blanca y caminó hasta el para encontrarse una fina pulsera de oro con una pequeña placa. Antes que Kagome volteara ella la introdujo rápidamente en el bolsillo de su blaiser y sonrió.

.Lista- Dijo Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los empresarios la saludaron con cordialidad y ella sonrió a cada uno de ellos, suspiró con algo de nerviosismo y comenzó la reunión. Unos momentos más tarde la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un hombre elegantemente vestido, tnl alto y fornido que hizo a Aska mirarlo casi con algo de miedo, la mirada en sus ojos era distante pero tenía el mismo color de los del Sr. Inuyasha, aunque su cabello era claro y no oscuro como éste. El hombre saludó con voz profunda a los presentes y al dirigir su mirada hasta Kagome, que le sonrió con cordialidad, Aska hubiera jurado que su mirada ya no era tan gélida.

.Ella es mi asistente, Aska- Presentó la muchacha al ponerse de pie junto a su asistente. Aska estiró su mano pero él apenas la tocó.- Sesshoumaru, estaba a punto informarles de los cambios que habrá aquí. -El hombre se volteó hasta los hombres que rodeaban la larga mesa de juntas y que lo miraban con seriedad y preocupación.

.¿Es cierto, Señor Sesshoumaru lo que se dice¿Dimitirá?- Preguntó un hombre de edad, sin duda preocupado por el retiro del joven.

.Es cierto. Lamento tener que dejarlos pero debo volver a Inglaterra en un par de días más... no sé cuanto tiempo este allá, por eso no puedo asegurar mi regreso. Sin embargo, sé que este comité quedará en las excelentes manos de la Señorita Higurashi... confió en su inteligencia y desempeño.- Volteó para mirarla- si tienes algún problema, no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

Ella sonrió agradecida y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

.Te extrañaré. Fuiste muy útil... para todos. Te lo agradezco mucho.

&&&&&&&&

Recostado casi sobre la silla y los dedos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios, la miraba en silencio como ella se esmeraba en adornar la mesa, incluso había puesto un jarrón de cristal con rosas en botón que llenaban la habitación de fragancias silvestres. Kagome al fin se volvió y le sonrió.

.¿Listo?

.Claro.- Murmuró. Ella se alejó hacia la cocina y en unos instantes volvió con una bandeja con carne al horno adornada con algunas verduras.

.Lo he visto en un recetario. Espero que te guste.- Sonrió. Él sólo asintió débilmente. La verdad es que no estaba con todo el ánimo que hubiese deseado. Sabía que el fin de semana era para compartirlo sólo ellos dos pero en esta ocasión, no estaba de humor. Ella tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a partir algunas lonjas de carne, las cuales Inuyasha miró hipnotizado, imaginando que así estaba siendo partido su corazón, con tanta duda que lo embargaba.

.Tú dirás cuanto.- Preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él al fin se enderezó en la silla y puso la servilleta en su regazo.

.Sólo un poco, no tengo apetito.- Respondió apenas. Ella tragó saliva dolorosamente. Nada de lo que había hecho durante el día lo había complacido. Suspiró algo adolorida y dejó dos lonjas de carne en su plato. Ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

.¿No comerás más?- Preguntó Inuyasha cuando ella se sentó enfrente con la misma cantidad de comida que él.

.No, se me quitó el apetito.

Comieron en silencio y el aire que antes Inuyasha le parecía refrescante, silvestre aroma que expelían las rosas ya lo estaba asfixiando. El timbre sonó y ambos se levantaron para atender.

.Déjalo, iré yo.- Dijo Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró con tristeza mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

.Perdón la hora... - Kagome arrugó el ceño, conocía esa voz.

.¿Aska?

La chica miró a Inuyasha sin poder evitar que su respiración se entrecortara. El joven la miraba interrogativo y antes que ella pudiera recordarle nuevamente quien era la figura de Kagome apareció tras su espalda.

.Señorita Higurashi- Dijo al fin.

.Ah, eres la asistente- Acotó Inuyasha al fin recordándola, haciéndose a un lado para que Kagome hablara con ella y él se fue a la mesa nuevamente.

.Pasa Aska, no te quedes en el pasillo.

La chica entró y miró a su alrededor. Vio la mesa preparada y a Inuyasha que comía sin muchos ánimos.

.Perdón por venir aquí señorita... - Intentó que su voz sonara fuerte y audible hasta el abogado, que aparentemente parecía no prestar atención.

.No te preocupes, dime ¿ha sucedió algo?

.Le traigo estos libros... un joven los fue a dejar a la empresa del comité.

Inuyasha dejó el tenedor a medio camino y se irguió, atento, Aska apenas sonrió, sabía que él la había escuchado.

.Gracias- Respondió Kagome.- no era necesario que para ésto tuvieras que venir hasta aquí.

.No es molestia señorita- Sonrió complacida, mientras le entregaba los libros en sus manos. Volteó para salir del departamento y Kagome al voltear hacia Inuyasha él ya no estaba. Extrañada lo buscó en el dormitorio, en donde lo encontró sentado al borde la cama, desabrochándose con rabia la camisa.

.¿Pasó algo¿estas... molesto?

Él la miró con furia pero no dijo nada. Kagome esperó pacientemente su respuesta pero luego él comenzó quitarse por completo la camisa y se levantó con rumbo al baño. Ella se quedó parada ahí, sin saber qué pensar. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto, y al parecer la causa era suya. Cuando él volvió venía solo con el pantalón del pijama y se acostó.

.¿Porqué no me dices lo que sucede?- Preguntó ya exasperada pero sintiendo que apenas podía hablar- Dime, qué he hecho para que me ignores de esa manera... ¿cometí una falta?

.Eso lo sabrás tú¿no?- Fue su ronca respuesta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse de los ojos de la chica.

.No sé... porqué dices eso... - Murmuró confundida, de pie frente a él, incapaz de moverse.

.¿Quién demonios es ese Houyo?

Ella lo miró asustada.

.¿Houyo?... es un compañero, de la universidad.

.Ya lo sé- La interrumpió bruscamente.- Me refiero a qué es tuyo!

Ella tragó saliva con dolor.

.¿Mío¿Cómo que qué es mío? Es mi compañero.- Respondió ofendida.

.¿Estudias con él?

Aquello parecía un interrogatorio.

.Claro.- Respondió más suavemente.

.¿Dónde?- La mirada de Inuyasha se clavó en sus ojos.

.¿Dónde?- Repitió Kagome sin entender.

.¿Dónde estudian?

.En la Universidad... en mi casa.

Inuyasha se levantó presuroso y Kagome se asustó por completo al ver su semblante de furia frente a ella.

.¿Estudian juntos y no me lo había dicho!- La sujetó por el brazo y ella se encogió como un animalito indefenso, lo miró con ojos asustados.

.Pero... qué tiene... - Musitó apenas y sin entender. Él la miró exasperado

.¿No te das cuenta? Creí que había confianza entre nosotros!

Ella intentó zafarse, por un momento el recuerdo de la vida junto a su madrastra, Lady Kagura se vino a su mente.

.Pero... de qué hablas! Porqué me tratas así! No he hecho nada malo, déjame!- Sollozó zafándose al fin de su mano y arrinconándose en una esquina, lo miró llorando, asustada.

.En una relación de pareja, Kagome, no debes ocultar nada.- Acotó el joven abogado, mirándola con dolor.

.Yo no he hecho nada malo,.. si no te conté que estudiaba con él... fue porque no lo encontré necesario...- Respondió, pasando de vez en cuanto la mano por las mejillas para quitar las lagrimas que caían silenciosamente por ellas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a sentir aquel dolor tan terrible... jamás pensó que con Inuyasha todo volvería a gatillar de nuevo.

.No debiste ocultármelo.- Respondió Inuyasha sin más, mirándola con dureza. Kagome no respondió, se quedó en silencio sin atreverse a articular movimiento. – eso no se hace.

.Me reprendes como si fuera una niña- Reprochó Kagome.

.Tú no sabes cómo manejar una relación de pareja.

Ella lo miró desilusionada. Así que todo era por eso. Todo radicaba en su inexperiencia, en su tonta inocencia aún.

.Jamás creí que pudieras tratarme así... Houyo es mi compañero, nada más...

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada y luego de unos segundos regresó con pasos firmes y tiró un pedazo de papel sobre ella. Kagome lo miró turbada y tomó aquello queestaba en la alfombra.

.¿Seguirás diciéndome que es tu compañero?

No podía creerlo ¿porqué¿porqué había una fotografía del incidente en el estacionamiento de la facultad? Miró a Inuyasha aterrorizada ¿qué estaba él pensando?

.¿Cuánto tiempo me has mentido, Kagome?

.Esto fue... no es lo que imaginas... no lo es...

.Hay tantas cosas que estan en tu contra... - Murmuró Inuyasha sin ánimo de seguir discutiendo.

.Pero no es lo que crees!- Kagome se levantó llena de impotencia y arrugo la foto con su puño.- ¿desconfías de mi¿Porqué¿Porqué dudas de lo que te digo?

Las palabras de defensa de Kagome quedaron vagando en la habitación. Ella lo entendió. Asintió comprendiendo el mensaje. Ver a Inuyasha darle la espalda y acostarse ignorándola por completo la hizo mirar con detenimiento el armario.

&&&&&&&&

.Tome.- Aska le cedió una taza de té caliente el cual Kagome recibió con manos temblorosas.

.¿Puedes alcanzarme las vitaminas?- Preguntó con voz débil y el semblante totalmente pálido. No había asistido a la Universidad y había pasado la noche en su mansión.

.Claro.

Le entregó el pequeño frasco y Kagome sacó dos pequeñas pastillas que depositó en su taza y luego revolvió con lentitud.

.No luce muy bien- Dijo la asistente sentándose a un lado de la cama, mirándola.

.Me siento muy cansada- Respondió simplemente ella- puedes irte, encargarte del comité por favor, Aska... yo dormiré luego.

La joven se levantó y sonrió.

.Lo que usted diga.

Bebió su té poco a poco sin poder evitar que una lagrima nuevamente rodara por su mejilla ¿porqué había pasado esto? Parecía tan... absurdo todo y de pronto aquel sueño de amor se convertía en una pesadilla. El anochecer llegó y ella al fin se levantó caminando por la inmensidad del lugar. Miró con detenimiento como un auto negro se detenía frente a la casa y lo reconoció enseguida, era él. la sirvienta atendió y antes de que ella le informara de su vista él venía pisándole los talones.

.Déjanos solos.- Dijo el hombre mirando a Yuca. La chica se inclinó y salió rápidamente del lugar.

_Precisamente ahora que tu ya te has ido_

_Me han dicho que has estado engañándome_

_¿Porqué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos?_

_¿Porqué tengo que andar, disculpándote?_

.Qué quieres- Preguntó Kagome afirmándose en la pared.

.Quiero saber la verdad...

_Si ellos estan mintiendo por favor, defiéndete_

_Yo sé que no lo harán pues dicen la verdad_

_Es una pena siempre seguirás doliéndome_

_Y culpable o no_

_Qué le puedo hacer ya_

.Ya te lo la dije.

_Miénteme como siempre, por favor miente_

_Necesito creerte, convénceme_

_Miénteme con un beso_

Que parezca de amor 

_Necesito quererte, culpable o no._

.Parece que todo esto es una excusa tuya...

.¿Crees que me quiero deshacer de ti?- Le preguntó Inuyasha, ofendido. Kagome suspiró apenas, encrispó los dedos al marco de la ventana para no caer.

.Ya no sé qué pensar... esto viene mal... desde hace tiempo... y tampoco te culpo... un hombre como tu... debe aburrirse con una mujer como yo...

_No tengo ya derecho a reprocharte nada_

_Pues nada queda ya de ti, de mí y de ayer_

_Qué pena nuestra historia pudo ser fantástica_

_¿Y ahora dime mi amor_

_Quién te va defender?_

.No es cierto! Te pedí muchas veces que te casaras conmigo... Aún no me das una buena excusa.

Kagome lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

.Déjame sola, me tratas como basura y no lo merezco, déjame, déjame.- Volteó y subió rápidamente las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con violencia.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: A la niña que me dejó un review diciendo que mi summary no tenía nada que ver con la historia porque había puesto "¿puede una relación destruirse de la nada?--- yo no escribí eso, lo que dice es "¿Puede una relación que parecía perfecta **destruirse por completo**? ... es obvio la diferencia...

Nos vemos.


	7. Enferma

**Capítulo 7:**

Inuyasha se quedó de pie mirando el camino que ella había tomado. Apretó los puños, Kagome en algo tenía razón. Era una excusa, la manera de separarse un tiempo de ella, para que recapacitara, para que tomara en serio la relación, para que se diera cuenta que la mejor manera de estar juntos era el de unir sus vidas. Si, porque un hombre como él, ya próximo a los 30 años, con toda una vida a cuestas, lo único que deseaba ahora era formar una familia. Suspiró con tristeza, estar lejos por un tiempo, separados, era una buena idea pero... aquel viaje que en dos días más realizaría a Estados Unidos les ayudaría... a ambos, a fortalecer su relación. Kagome debía madurar...

Permaneció apoyada en la puerta llorando amargamente sintiendo un dolor tan grande que luego su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y un agudo dolor en el estómago que la hizo llevarse las manos a el, corrió veloz al baño que estaba dentro de su alcoba y apenas alcanzó a llegar al lavabo para sentir que lo poco que había comido se había ido por el súbitamente.

&&&&&&&&

Aska se lanzó a la cama con una gran sonrisa. Al fin estaban separados¿quién dijo que esos dos nunca se enojarían? Ahora tenía el paso libre, ese hombre tan apuesto era libre, qué ganas de ser seducida por él pero... arrugó el ceño enojada... ese hombre ni siquiera la recordaba cada vez que se aparecía ante él.

.Hermana

La voz de su hermana melliza la sacó de sus pensamientos, se incorporó exasperada.

.¿Qué quieres¡No ves que sólo quiero descansar?

.Lo siento, pero un joven te busca... dice llamarse Houjo..

Aska se incorporó con rapidez en la cama y salió súbitamente de la habitación. En la sala de estar estaba aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros y mirada casi inocente que al sentir que se aproximaba la miró con expectación.

.Señorita Aska.

.¿Qué haces aquí¿Estas loco? No puedes venir así como si nada, ya sabes como nos comunicamos ¿quieres que todo se eche a perder?- Le gritó irritada. El joven se cruzó de brazos y la miró desafiante esta vez.

.No me interesa, he estado haciendo este trabajo sucio por todo este tiempo y... no quiero seguir...

.Ah¿qué tonterías dices?- Preguntó sin entender, pestañeando repetidas veces.

.Ella esta sufriendo... lo sé... no ha ido a clases en dos días ya... he intentado verla pero... no quiere verme...

.Y qué esperas, tonto, si por tu causa se separaron- Le gritó riendo divertida. Se acomodó en el sofá y lo miró satisfecha.

.Cuando te conocí no confié mucho en ti... pero sí ella... y sólo por eso yo también confié en ti... creo que, como siempre, la señora no se ha equivocado...

.Kagome esta sufriendo... no quiero que eso pase...

Aska lo miró divertida.

.¿De verdad te enamoraste de ella?

El muchacho bajó la cabeza sin decir nada y la asistente rió sarcásticamente.

.Veo que caíste bajo, no sabes separar tu trabajo de tus sentimientos... pero esta bien... deberías alegrarte entonces, tienes el camino libre.

.No quiero seguir en este juego.

.Si no quieres, ándate... tengo instrucciones que puedes largarte cuando quieras.- Se levantó al fin y se aproximó hasta él mirándolo seriamente.- hiciste un buen trabajo todo este tiempo, ahora te puedes ir, si quieres, Kagome ya esta fuera, como lo quería la señora.

El joven la miró enrabiado y rojo de impotencia. Crispó los dedos de sus manos, si Aska hubiera sido un hombre juraba que lo golpearía hasta cansarse. Volteó al fin sin decir nada y salió de la habitación.

.Estúpido.- Murmuró la chica.

&&&&&&&&

Sango golpeó y enseguida una joven doncella abrió la puerta.

.Señora, pase.

La secretaria la siguió con pasos suaves hasta el segundo piso de la mansión. Ambas se detuvieron frente a la puerta que la empleada dio dos pequeños golpes y enseguida la abrió. Sango dio un paso para lo primero ver a Kagome en la cama más pálida que nunca y unas profundas ojeras que marcaban notoriamente su cara. La miró con tristeza y caminó hasta su lado, sentándose al borde de la cama.

.Kagome- Susurró.

La muchacha, que se incorporó en la cama, la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, intentó parecer que estaba bien, pero sabía que aunque fingiera un poco de tranquilidad, aquella chica con más experiencia sin duda que ella, reconocería que las cosas estaban peor.

.Hola Sango.- Saludó débilmente.

.Luces horrible... - Dijo sin más la secretaria y Kagome sonrió.

.Lo sé... me he sentido muy mal estos días...

.Entiendo... no es una situación fácil lo que esta sucediendo... es por eso que vengo a hablar contigo... yo confío en ti... sé que jamas engañarías a Inuyasha.

.Pero él no confía en mi¿y qué puedo hacer?... pareciera que... todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos no sirvieron de nada...

.Pero... ¿ y ese beso?

.Fue un accidente... me lo dio Houyo sin mi consentimiento... amo a Inuyasha¿cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer eso con otro?

.¿Sabías que le mandaban fotografías al correo del boufette?

Kagome se recostó sintiendo nuevamente dolor en el estómago.

.Qué puedo decir... Inuyasha aún tiene enemigos... mientras él este involucrado en ese mundo... nunca estará en paz... tampoco yo...

Sango hizo una mueca. Era cierto lo que ella decía, pues lo veía a diario en el trabajo, aquel mundo de los negocios y políticos era así, y la joven muchacha lo sabía más que el propio Inuyasha.

.Dale tiempo para que asimile todo... se dará cuenta que esta cometiendo un error y volverá contigo... te lo aseguro- Dijo Sango tomándole las manos y notando que estas estaban extrañamente heladas. - ¿Estas enferma?- Le preguntó sorprendida.

.He tenido mareos... y náuseas...

Sango abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.¿Mareos¿Nauseas? Kagome... ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

.Sé lo que estas imaginando... pero no es eso... - Respondió Kagome con tristeza.- no puede ser... me estoy cuidando.

.Ahhh, pero a veces fallan... creo que deberías hacerte una prueba... no! Mejor ve al medico... si quieres te puedo acompañar.

Kagome sonrió más tranquila.

.Gracias.

&&&&&&&&

Acomodó sus ropas con movimientos lentos y torpes y bajó de la camilla. El doctor se quitó los guantes y luego se sentó detrás del escritorio, comenzando a anotar algo en la ficha médica.

.¿Y?- Preguntó apenas y expectante. El hombre acomodó sus gafas y la miró fijamente.

.No esta embarazada.

.¿No?- Preguntó un poco sorprendida. Es cierto que al principio no tenía mucha confianza que fuera eso pero luego del comentario de Sango albergaba la posibilidad que estuviera en estado.- y entonces... ¿estoy una revisión de éste tipo no se sabe, tomaremos unas muestras de sangre, señorita Higurashi... pero no se preocupe, lo más probable es que todo esto sea producto del estrés.

Cuando salió, Sango la miró ansiosa y ella le contó.

.Ahhh... creí... bueno amiga... tal vez el medico tenga razón... tienes que relajarte... - La abrazó fuertemente- quédate tranquila, tómate un descanso... en serio, descansa.

Kagome sólo asintió. ¿Y porqué ahora sentía más tristeza? Caminando por los jardines de la mansión se dio cuenta que por unos momentos se había hecho falsas expectativas, por unos instantes deseó tener un bebé... un bebé de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ocultaba sus ojos dorados tras unas oscuras gafas de sol y miraba impaciente a cada uno de los jóvenes que salían de la facultad. Tenía que vengarse, desquitarse antes de viajar. Cuando vio aparecer a quien buscaba, tensó la mandíbula y salió del auto aprisa, cerrando la puerta de éste con un fuerte golpe. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el chico mientras se abrochaba los botones de su traje oscuro. Houyo lo vio ya casi cuando lo tenía frente de si. Lo reconoció enseguida¿cómo no hacerlo, si era su rival?

.Houyo¿verdad?- Le preguntó apenas esperando impaciente la respuesta.

.Sí.

Apenas respondió recibió un fuerte golpe de él en su nariz. Algunos universitarios se detuvieron, expectantes y curiosos a su alrededor.

.Te la mereces.- Dijo Inuyasha con rabia. Cuando volteaba, la voz del chico lo hizo detenerse.

.Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras... ella ya fue mía y tú no puede hacer nada contra eso.

Inuyasha lo miró con ojos asesinos mientras sentía que la rabia lo embargaba por completo. Quiso golpearlo nuevamente pero en eso fue sujetado fuertemente.

.No lo hagas Inuyasha.

Su asistente se había aparecido de la nada y lo tenía firme de los brazos.

.Suéltame, Miroku, suéltame, lo mataré, lo juro!

.Tranquilo amigo- Le hablaba despacio y rogaba al cielo para que el abogado se tranquilizara- recuerda que no debes armar escándalos...

Sus manos cedieron ante la tela de su traje, sin duda la furia de Inuyasha lo hacía sacar fuerzas extremas que el joven asistente ya no podía detener.

.Tranquilo amigo... recuerda que tu quieres ser ministro... no armes escándalos.- Susurró. Inuyasha se contuvo poco a poco mirando aún al joven que lo miró apenas y se marchó.

.Ese maldito infeliz- Gruñó apretando los puños y dando una fuerte sacudida a su brazo para zafarse del agarre del asistente. Miró a su alrededor y vio la cara de asombrados y algunos divertidos universitarios que ya comenzaban a retomar su camino. Carraspeó un poco y luego se arregló la chaqueta, que había quedado bastante arrugada y fuera de lugar.- ese maldito me las pagará... - Murmuró aún, enojado.

&&&&&&&&

Ella se recostó en el amplio sofá con un libro en sus manos, hacía una hora que había intentado comenzar la lectura pero en todo ese tiempo no había avanzado de la primera hoja. Era inevitable recordar los acontecimientos que acaecían en su vida. Suspiraba llena de dolor ¿porqué Inuyasha no confiaba en sus palabras¿Dónde quedaba la confianza entre los dos? Tal vez Sango tenía razón en una de sus comentarios de aquella tarde.

." _Una relación no resiste si no hay comunicación, Kagome. Tus intenciones fueron inocentes y son entendibles, nadie seguramente te orientó en esto._

_.No creí que era necesario contarle que estudiaba con él... es algo tan... vano, sin importancia para mi... - Sollozó la chica._

_.Y mira lo que pasó... él se siente engañado._

_Kagome sollozó largo rato sin decir nada, escuchando los consejos de su amiga Sango._

_.La única figura femenina que tuve en mi vida fue Lady Kagura... ¿cómo iba a saber cómo se maneja una relación?_

_.Lo sé... y lo entiendo... quédate tranquila que todo se solucionará... ya verás, un amor tan grande como el de ustedes no se va al basurero por este tipo de pleitos...- La muchacha la miró con detenimiento sin atreverse a formular una pregunta que tenía atravesad desde hacía tiempo.- sé... sé que él te ha pedido matrimonio...- Kagome lavantó la vista con los ojos llorosos-... tú lo amas, es obvio¿porqué no aceptas?_

_.Mi madre... mi madre murió siendo yo un bebé... la única relación que vi en mi padre fue con Lady Kagura... un matrimonio tan... horriblemente, no sabes cuantas veces vi a papá sufrir y maldecir el haberse casado, decir que Lady Kagura había cambiado tanto después del matrimonio... sé que es tonto pero... me da miedo... ¿y si Inuyasha cambia igual?... y ahora... hasta me atemoriza... no quiero sufrir otra vez... no quiero... _

La joven resopló con dificultad sintiendo las mejillas enrojecidas. Se llevó las manos a ella y se extrañó de su calor. Intentó incorporarse del sofá pero apenas pudo hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas y ahora sentía que si hacía algún otro movimiento su cabeza explotaría. Se llevó esta vez una palma hasta la frente y notó el intenso que calor que emanaba. Fiebre. Tal vez cogería un resfriado. El timbre sonó y la joven sirvienta presurosa abrió. Kagome vio a Inuyasha que avanzaba a grandes zancadas nuevamente hasta ella, su traje extrañamente arrugado y los ojos dorados fulgurantes, se acercó sin decir nada y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo, obligándola a levantarse. Ella lo miró aterrorizada.

.¿Te acostaste con él?- Resopló indignado, mirándola tan intensamente que Kagome creyó que su mirada quemaba.

.¿Qu.. qué?- Preguntó con la voz tan fina, llena de temor y sorpresa.

.Si te acostaste con él.. Con Houyo!

Lo miró asombrada abriendo los ojos y él esperando ansioso su respuesta. Kagome al fin se zafó de él y mirándolo luego con rabia, le abofeteó el rostro. La cara del abogado cambió de inmediato, se llevó la mano a su mejilla adolorida.

.Perdóname, Kagome...- Susurró, mirándola con arrepentimiento.

.Cómo te atreves a dudar hasta ese punto de mi!- La chica retrocedió un paso apenas sosteniendo sus pies en el suelo, viendo que de un momento a otro desfallecería.

.Lo siento, perdóname, perdóname- Rogó, acercándose hasta ella. Intentó tomar ambos brazos pero la chica retrocedió otro paso.

.Me duele como me tratas... ¿porqué lo haces?

.Yo... sentí celos... soy un tonto... perdóname, Kagome... - Intentó abrazarla y de hecho lo hizo, tomando la cabeza de ella que se quedaba estática y tratando de inclinarla hasta su pecho, como tantas veces lo hacía, pero ella se separó con fuerza de él.

.Déjame sola, Inuyasha...

El hombre la miró con dolor y asintió. Sabía que las cosas estarían peor si él no recobraba la cordura y no se dejaba segar por los celos.

.Te dejaré sola como quieres- Murmuró. Kagome lo miró asombrada.- me iré a Estados Unidos... no sé cuando volveré... tal vez este tiempo separados... nos sirva... así lo espero.- Salió con la cabeza gacha, derrotado y Kagome se sentó al fin exhalando un profundo suspiro, un doloroso gemido ahogó su garganta. Qué cruel era él... eso era todo, se iba, la dejaba sola, sola,... y ella no sabía hacerlo.

La fiebre la tenía casi al borde del delirio aquella tormentosa noche. Sola en la casa, sin nadie más salvo la sirvienta, Kagome respiraba apenas sintiendo que moriría. El teléfono sonó y ella lo escuchaba a lo lejos. Unos segundos más tarde éste estaba en silencio, tal vez Yuca había contestado. La muchacha le había dado unas medicinas recetadas por el médico e incluso le había recomendado acompañarla a la clínica, pero ella se había rehusado. Las lagrimas bañaban su cara al recordar sin piedad los acontecimientos ocurridos. Ahora estaba sola, bajo la fuerte tormenta en aquella inmensa casa que ahogaba su dolor, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sola y aquello la hacía sufrir. De pronto no supo si era un sueño o no, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y un par de ojos dorados que se cruzaron con los lágrimas de ellas se acercó a grande pasos.

.Kagome... - La llamó, pegando unas pequeñas palmaditas en sus mejillas. Ella intentó abrir más los ojos, intentado enfocar su mirada.

.Sesshou... maru... - Murmuró, mientras perdía la razón. El hombre se mordió el labio y la tomó en brazos con sabanas y todo a cuestas.

.Tranquila... ya no estarás sola... - Murmuró mientras la acercaba a su pecho y bajaba las escaleras de la oscura mansión.

Continuará...


	8. La Verdad de Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo 8:**

Subió rápidamente a la limosina y se sentó con ella en el asiento trasero de ésta, con Kagome sobre su regazo.

.A casa Jaken, rápido- Ordenó con voz ronca y profunda que el chofer obedeció al segundo. La miraba con detención como dormía inquieta entre sus brazos, sin lugar a dudas la fiebre, que la tenía casi al borde del delirio, estaba bastante alta. Levantó una mano, la que tenía sujeta su espalda, intentado concretar una caricia, que se reprimió al instante. Miró a su chofer que manejaba con rapidez y destreza hacia su departamento, aquel ubicado lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad de Tokio. Sus dorados ojos otra vez se dirigieron al rostro de la chica que respiraba con dificultad y sintió su corazón que se oprimía en su pecho. Al fin tuvo el suficiente valor para pasar su mano, grande y algo torpe, por el rostro de ella, una sola caricia, pero que recorrió con suma delicadeza y pausa el rostro de la muchacha.

.Kagome... - Murmuró apenas.

El medico volteó soltado su muñeca y Sesshoumaru, que estaba en el umbral lo miró expectante.

.¿Qué es lo que tiene?

.Es sólo fiebre... aunque si ella amanece aún así, tendrá que ir a una clínica, para algunos exámenes. Tal vez sea sólo resfriado.

Sesshoumaru tensó la mandíbula al observarla dormir aún con agitación. Inclinó un poco la cabeza cuando el galeno abandonó la habitación. Instantes más tarde se encontraba solo, solo en aquel inmenso departamento sólo con una chica que había recostado en su propia cama. Apagó cada una de las luces de su departamento y al final, en su alcoba, al apretar el interruptor, se quedó observando a la muchacha a través de la penumbra sintiendo que su corazón, como ya casi a menudo sucedía, comenzaba a latir con violencia. Volteó enojado culpándose por sentir aquellas emociones y no poder controlarlas, pero a la vez un involuntario suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Era inevitable ya, a estas alturas.

&&&&&&&&

Se sentó en el cómodo asiento de primera clase del avión particular mientras suspiraba ya agotado de los acontecimientos y preguntándose otra vez, si aquello era una buena idea, si la forma en que la dejaba lograría al fin hacerla entender que no podían estar separados.

.No deberías haber tomado esa decisión. -Dijo Miroku al escucharlo suspirar, adivinando sus pensamientos. El abogado lo miró apenas.

.No me digas eso Miroku.- Respondió secamente. El joven asistente lo miró preocupado, enfocando su mirada azul cielo sobre los suyos.

.Las separaciones pueden ser peligrosas... y eso deberías saberlo más que nadie, o ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

Era obvio que su mención se remontaba hacía años atrás con la relación entre una mujer llamada Kikyo y él.

.Esa era una situación diferente.- Respondió mal humorado. Sin duda el recuerdo no era muy grato.

Miroku se recostó no muy convencido. Él ya había conversado con su esposa. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si ambos eran sus amigos?

_.Inuyasha no puede dejarla así, aprovecharse de esta situación, de esta equivocación, para presionarla, eso no es justo.- Decía Sango enojada sin duda._

_.Pero él sólo quiere estar con ella, no creas que lo disfruta._

_.Pero hacerle este chantaje emocional, sólo para que Kagome acepte casarse con él... debería tener paciencia... sin duda no sabe tratar en verdad a una mujer._

_.De eso te equivocas, cariño, Inuyasha es un experto._

_Sango torció la boca cruzándose de brazos. Claro que sabía perfectamente como era Inuyasha, como eran aquellos dos hace un par de años._

._Puede que sepa tratar a mujeres... pero las mujeres de la calaña que frecuentaban, Kagome no es igual a las demás... si él cree que puede hacer con ella lo que se le da la regalada gana esta muy equivocado... no vaya a ser que luego se arrepienta de lo que va a hacer..._

Espero que no te arrepientas de hacer esto.- Dijo Miroku. Inuyasha lo miró enojado.- sólo eso, nada más.- Acotó. Inuyasha se recostó en el asiento suspirando.

.Sólo estaremos una semana fuera... Sango me informará como esta ella... ¿qué puede pasar?

&&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que colocar su mano en ellos para evitar el paso de la luz que alumbraba con fuerza dentro de la habitación. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad y creyó que aún soñaba, puesto que estaba en una habitación que jamás había visto en su vida. Los ventanales de su izquierda tenían las cortinas gruesas corridas pero los velos impedían el paso directo de la luz del sol. Recorrió con la vista aún cansada aquel lugar. De color marfil las paredes y unos dos cuadros de motivos del Japón antiguo, un armario y la enorme televisión a un costado, la puerta que estaba justo al frente, que se abrió y vio a una joven que le sonrió aliviada.

.Señorita Kagome.

.Yu... Yuca...

La joven sirvienta estaba vestida con un abrigo y una pequeña maleta de mano que dejó a un costado.

.¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó preocupada mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas fuerzas y entonces la muchacha fue a hasta ella presurosa y acomodó los almohadones, ayudándola a estar como quería.

.En el departamento del señor Sesshoumaru. Anoche llamó y preguntó por usted... no sé porque llamó tan tarde, es como si... lo hubiera presentido... le dije que usted no podía hablar con él porque... le conté que estaba muy mal y vino y la trajo aquí. Ahora he traído sus cosas.

Kagome escuchaba atentamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.¿Sesshoumaru?... pero... yo debo regresar a mi casa...

.Él no quiere... creo que es mejor que se quede aquí... no puedo cuidarla aunque quisiera... mi madre esta muy grave y debo ir a mi pueblo... por favor... señorita...

Kagome la miró asombrada unos segundos viendo el rostro de congoja de la muchacha, pero le tomó luego las manos a la chica que estaba muy afectada por lo que le acababa de relatar.

.Yo... puedes ir, no te preocupes por mi, ve donde tu madre... espero que se mejore.

La muchacha sonrió más aliviada y se inclinó ante ella.

.He traído algo de ropa, sus medicinas... y... no sé que más...

.No te preocupes... con eso basta.- Sonrió levemente la muchacha. La sirvienta se volvió a inclinar y salió de la habitación. Kagome miró con algo de susto aquella habitación. ¿Quedarse bajo el cuidado de Sesshoumaru¿Porqué? Era una situación bastante... incómoda. No, no podía estar allí y menos causarle semejante molestia a él, que se supone debía ya partir a Londres. Suspiró angustiosamente y corrió las sábanas con claras intenciones de levantarse de la cama, al intentar moverse se dio cuenta que estaba aún débil, seguramente resultado de la fiebre anterior y en ese momento Sesshoumaru entró.

.Kagome.

Fue hasta ella y la obligó nuevamente a recostarse, tapándola casi de forma paternal. Ella sólo sonrió incómodamente.

.Oh... no... yo, debo irme... gracias por... tus cuidados.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

.Nada de eso. Te quedas tranquila y acostada.

Ella lo miró casi asustada, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Siempre él causaba en ella algo de temor, sus palabras eran tan profundas y cortantes y sin embargo esta vez le supieron algo diferentes.

.No... no quiero causar molestias... - Musitó.

Él se irguió y Kagome lo miró, tan alto y fornido, con aquella mirada tan gélida e indiferente, como siempre.

.No es molestia. Te quedarás aquí. Y no se habla más del tema.

Kagome asintió sin decir palabra, luego él se marchó, dejándola en la habitación totalmente confundida¿porqué se tomaba aquella gran molestia?. Sesshoumaru no era sí, lo sabía, ni siquiera era afectuoso con su primo, ni con nadie... bueno, excepto por aquella asistente, Rin, pero ella se había marchado hacía un año atrás.

.Gracias- Respondió totalmente apenada ante la situación. Ella dejó la sopa a medias en el plato y entonces él tomó la bandeja de su regazo.

.Si quieres más puedo traer...

.No, no, gracias- Respondió aprisa. Él encorvó un poco los labios y salió de la habitación. Kagome pestañeó repetidas veces¿aquello había sido una sonrisa?

.Sé que Inuyasha se fue a Estados Unidos... lo que no entiendo... es porqué no te llevó consigo.

Kagome se recostó y miró el techo. Oh, Inuyasha... tan lejos estabas...

.Si... - Apenas murmuró, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

.No entiendo cómo hizo eso... me recuerda cuando... estuviste en Londres... vi tu sufrimiento por estar lejos de él.

.Aquellos... eran otros tiempos... estas son otras las circunstancias- Murmuró con un dejo de tristeza. Intentó tragar saliva pero el dolor en su garganta estaba allí, aquel recuerdo la hizo sentirse peor. Se inclinó de pronto y lo miró.- si Inuyasha se fue, dejándome sola... no quiero que sepa de mi, porque sé que esto lo hace intencionalmente... no soy una tonta... por favor Sesshoumaru, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

El hombre clavó su mirada dorada en la suya, apretando la quijada ante tal petición. Asintió al fin sin decir nada y lentamente se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&

Aska caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro en su habitación. Pero qué demonios. La señorita Kagome estaba inubicable y el señor Inuyasha había partido a Estados Unidos. Qué mal, todo mal¿cómo podría seguir con su propio plan si Kagome no estaba?

.Maldición- Masculló desesperada apretando los puños y poniéndose roja de rabia. Aquello no funcionaba así, no era parte del plan... maldición, si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera ideado un plan para partir junto con el apuesto abogado al extranjero. No, no podía dejar que se le escapara. El timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miró con rabia. No, maldición, ahora ella... Lo tomó al fin y contestó.

.Si señora... - Respondió de forma cortante. Asintió enojada luego- si, separados... él no esta en Japón... ¿Vendrá usted¿En unas semanas?- Preguntó asombrada mientras abría los ojos enormemente- pero... pero... pero... - Musitó, totalmente choqueada. Se quedó escuchando sin creer las palabras de aquella mujer.- ¿esta viuda?

&&&&&&&&

Desde la alcoba se sentó en la cama y tomó el teléfono, marcando el numero que lo comunicaba directo a su oficina. Allá debía de ser de día y Sango estaría en su escritorio, como siempre.

.Buenos... días Sango.- Saludó el joven.

.Buenas tardes, señor Inuyasha.- Saludó con cortesía la joven con un timbre de voz que le sonó extraño al abogado. Arrugo el ceño y volvió a preguntar con voz demasiado ronca.- ¿todo bien?

Hubo un leve silencio que asustó un poco al hombre.

.Sango- Le llamó la atención, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir aprisa. Se levantó nervioso y comenzó caminar por la habitación, con el auricular en su oído.- ¿Cómo esta Kagome?

.No contesta nadie en casa... he estado llamando toda la mañana pero sólo aparece el buzón de voz...

.¿Nadie¿Ni la sirvienta?- Preguntó extrañado.

.Nadie... pasaré esta tarde a la mansión... te daré noticias en unas horas más¿te parece?

.Si... si... - Respondió apenas, no muy conforme y algo extrañado. Cortó sin despedirse y antes que pudiera pensar más su asistente abrió la puerta y lo llamó.

.Estamos esperándote.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome dormía ya más tranquila en la cama y Sesshoumaru la observaba en silencio desde el umbral. Sintió su corazón latir tan aprisa al verla moverse en la cama, su cama, que lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo. Suspiró derrotado caminando a través de las penumbras de la alcoba hasta llegar a su lado y mirarla más de cerca. Aquel rostro que ahora parecía tener un dormir más tranquilo. El cabello largo y negrísimo revuelto en su almohada, los labios rosados y carnosos y su rostro pálido a la luz de la luna... se inclinó lentamente hasta su cara, mirándola más de cerca y permitiéndose dar licencia que no podía hacer de día y a la vista de todos, para oler aquel perfume que desde ya hacía tiempo lo tenía cautivado. Cautivado por completo. Se inclinó más sintiendo un hormigueó en sus labios, pasando su lengua para remojarlos y sintiendo un deseo incontrolable de unirlos a aquellos que los separaba sólo milímetros de distancia. No pudo más la represión que hacía ya tiempo se había impuesto y con algo de lentitud, muy lento, sintiendo el corazón que latía loco dentro de su pecho, tocó al fin sus labios con los suyos tan sutilmente, que luego cerró los ojos. Se inclinó al fin sin dejar de mirarla a la luz de la luna, dormida, sin saber la verdad, sin saber que desde hacía ya tiempo, estaba enamorado de ella.

Continuará


	9. Descubriendo Su Verdad

**Capítulo 9:**

Despertó agitado y su negra cabellera se pegaba a los costados de su cara producto del sudor. Pasó la mano por la cara despejándose de ellos y sintió que el corazón latía aprisa dentro de su pecho. Se llevó una mano hasta el, intentando apaciguarlo y se recostó poco a poco en la cama, recordando las últimas imágenes que se quedaban plasmadas en su memoria, del sueño, no, de la pesadilla que acaba de tener.

.Kagome- Susurró. Y de pronto ya no creyó buena idea lo que había hecho. De pronto tuvo un mal, muy mal presentimiento. Volvió a incorporarse sintiendo el sudor frío en su frente y encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre el velador. Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente unos números que conocía de memoria. Sango ya estaba en casa, frente al televisor y contestó de inmediato.

.Ah, hola Inuyasha- Saludó con un poco de preocupación.

.Sango, dime¿Viste a Kagome?

La chica tomó el control remoto y bajó el volumen.

.Fui a su casa, pero no encontré a nadie. La reja estaba cerrada con seguro, creo que ella debe haber ido a alguna parte.

El joven apretó la mandíbula conteniendo la respiración.

.Pero... esta en clases- Musitó apenas. Apretó el auricular con rabia.- ella debe estar en algún lado...

.Fui a la empresa y encontré a su asistente... ella no sabe nada.

Contuvo el deseo de lanzar lejos el teléfono solo por respeto a la mujer que le estaba haciendo un favor.

.Esta bien, gracias- Fue su tono cortante, mientras lo colgaba de forma estrepitosa.- No, no, no- Apretó los dientes y pasó fuertemente sus dedos por entre sus cabellos- se suponía que no debía ser así... maldición, Kagome... dónde estas...

&&&&&&&&

Despertó sintiéndose mejor y se desperezó abriendo los brazos. Al fin sentía que recuperaba las fuerzas. Se quedó escuchando atenta un ruido que desde su llegada había percibido casi de manera inconsciente. Se levantó con los pies desnudos y arreglándose la pijama blanca de seda, caminó despacio hacia los ventanales, descorriendo las cortinas y encontrándose de frente un gran paisaje azul. Las gaviotas volaban traviesamente surcando el cielo también azul y el vaivén de las olas era suave y tenue. El día era claro y apenas una pequeña brisa soplaba por sobre los grandes árboles de los alrededores.

.Vaya, ya estas mejor.

Ella se giró sorprendida para encontrarse con la alta figura del hombre que parecía siempre estar vestido de traje, aunque esta vez la chaqueta era reemplazada por un sweter oscuro y en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno.

.Sí, mejor- Acotó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

.Entonces esta vez si terminarás tu comida.

Ella se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al borde de ésta.

.Has sido muy amable conmigo, Sesshoumaru.

El hombre desvió su mirada y dejó con algo de torpeza la bandeja a los pies de la cama.

.No ha sido nada- Murmuró.

.Claro que sí, me has cuidado en estos días... siempre has sido así conmigo, desde que nos conocimos¿recuerdas?

El hombre sonrió al traer a su memoria a una Kagome hecha niña aún que corría a su lado aferrándose a sus piernas, escapando de Inuyasha.

.Claro. – Murmuró. Ella volvió a sorprenderse de la sonrisa del hombre. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Encontró entonces prudente entablar una conversación más personal.

.Sesshoumaru... - Lo miró expectante, él aún de pie, desviando la mirada. - ¿porqué estas tan solo viviendo aquí?...

.Me gusta así- Respondió con brusquedad.- toma tu desayuno y acuéstate luego.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

.Ya me siento mejor. ... ah, tomaré las vitaminas.

El hombre volteó y levantó una ceja.

.¿Vitaminas?

.Me las recetó el médico... por el cansancio.- Se apresuró a decir.

Yo creo que el mejor medicamento para que te mejores es que te relajes y descanses por un tiempo.

Ella lo miró extrañada y asintió. Lo vio salir con elegancia de la habitación y ella miró luego la bandeja no muy lejos, con café, jugo y tostadas. Bebió el café en silencio, mientras otra vez sus pensamientos volaban hacia Inuyasha y la manera cruel que la había dejado en Japón. Incapaz de sentir algún tipo de remordimiento contra él, sólo sentía el dolor de estar demasiado lejos de su presencia. Eran tres años a su lado, y además, nunca había estado tan sola en la vida, ni cuando vivía con Lady Kagura. Un sonido algo conocido la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos, dejó el café en la bandeja y se levantó con lentitud, buscando con la vista de donde prevenía el sonido. Sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en el pequeño bolso que su sirvienta le había traído. Caminó, dudando, hasta abrirlo y escuchar la música de su teléfono móvil sonar con fuerza, mientras en la pantalla aparecía un nombre: Aska.

.Hola Aska.- Respondió. La chica al otro lado de la línea sonrió levemente.

.Señorita Kagome¿esta bien verdad?

.Claro, estoy bien.- Sonrió Kagome. Había pasado un día completo sin contacto con los demás.- perdona, debí haberte avisado.

.Estaba muy preocupada, señorita... ¿dónde ésta?

.Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

.¿Terminaste tu desayuno?

La voz demasiado ronca de Sesshoumaru fue escuchada claramente por la asistente que abrió inmensamente los ojos, no adivinando de inmediato de quién se trataba. Kagome tapó el auricular y sonrió a Sesshoumaru.- enseguida lo termino.

El hombre arrugó el ceño y salió de la habitación.

.Aska, estoy bien, ocúpate de los asuntos. Confío en ti.

.La señora Sango preguntaba por usted...

.No te preocupes, la llamaré.

Cortó el celular y en su mente recordó aquellas palabras: - Te dejaré sola como quieres. Me iré a Estados Unidos... no sé cuando volveré... tal vez este tiempo separados... nos sirva... así lo espero.

.Inuyasha... - Sus palabras temblorosas se formaron en pequeños sollozos. No podía evitarlo. Aquella partida tan cruel que él había utilizado, y era seguro que Sango estaba preguntando por ella por órdenes de Inuyasha. Qué insensible y cruel era. Miró el celular a través de las lágrimas que retenía a duras penas en sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio y apretando el botón de apagado de su teléfono móvil. No quería saber de nadie, menos de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&

La brisa cálida soplaba sobre la arena blanca y los árboles de agitaban apenas ante ello. Miró el mar azul intenso. Cómo adoraba el océano, era la demostración de libertad que siempre añoró. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el aire marino, mezclado a sal y verde, se introducía en sus pulmones. Sonrió complacida. Aquel lugar era maravilloso, tan tranquilo, sin problemas, parecía que el tiempo incluso allí pasaba más lentamente. Sesshoumaru la observaba atento desde el balcón de su departamento, mirando con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos y gestos de la chica, allá abajo, en la playa. Ya llevaba cuatro días a su lado y parecía que todo era un sueño, un irreal sueño. La vio alejarse de la playa y caminar con lentitud, jugueteando con las olas de vez en cuando, en dirección a la caleta. El hombre se volteó, afirmándose ahora en las varandas de su balcón, con una fina copa en su mano, que de pronto bebió de un sorbo. ¿Qué sucedería cuando ella se fuera?. ¿Tendría que aceptar dejarla ir, así sin más?. Apretó sus dedos contra la delgada copa sintiendo que irremediablemente ese era el destino. Ella, amaba a Inuyasha, su detestable primo y él, volvería a su solitaria rutina, como siempre. La copa se quebró entre su mano, chorreó la sangre lentamente por ella y él sólo seguía divagando en su inestable futuro emocional... sin sentir el ardor de la herida que mezclada con el alcohol, producía en él.

Regresó soltando el elástico que sujetaba sus cabellos, pegando una pequeña sacudida y cayendo éstos desordenadamente por su espalda. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba algo complacida, había encontrado un lugar, una caleta no muy lejos de donde estaban. Le diría a Sesshoumaru que la acompañase por la noche, a comer a uno de aquellos restaurantes al aire libre. Había sabido que la vida nocturna en aquel lugar era de lo más agradable y tranquila. Quería conocerla. Caminó buscándolo por la habitación. Él se había convertido en un buen amigo, debía agradecerle lo que hacía por ella. Lo encontró afirmado en el varandal del balcón, con una mano impregnada de sangre ya seca y trozos de cristal en el piso. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció de su rostro y corrió hasta él.

.Pero... ¡qué ha pasado!- Preguntó consternada, tomando su mano sin permiso lo que hizo al hombre sentir escalofríos. Ella la miró con el ceño arrugado.- Sesshoumaru... mira qué herida... voy a curarte...

La soltó como si nada y al instante volvió con algo de algodón, alcohol y vendas.

.Deberías tener cuidado con esto... las copas de cristal son peligrosas- Murmuró, mientras pasaba alcohol por la herida y luego la vendaba con suavidad. Él observó cada unos de sus movimientos, sintiendo el corazón palpita locamente. Oh, dejarla ir... dejarla ir... no podía hacer eso, no podía. Ella levantó el rostro y por un segundo creyó ver a Inuyasha, aquella mirada se parecía tanto a la de él... pero sólo fueron segundos, Sesshoumaru ladeó el rostro y cuando lo volteó, otra vez encontraba aquella mirada tan perdida y a veces inexpresiva. Ella se mordió el labio, reprochándose su actitud, cómo podía confundir así a los dos.- Listo.- Musitó incómoda. Soltando su mano y sintiendo de pronto algo de vergüenza. ¡Qué estaba pasando!

.¿Pasa... algo...? - Preguntó dubitativo el hombre. Ella se separó más de él y miró el océano con nostalgia.

.Nada... no es nada.

Se produjo un enorme silencio que estremeció el corazón de Kagome. Por Dios, extrañaba tanto a Inuyasha, día y noche... pero las cosas eran así, no había remedio. Sonrió de pronto y miró a Sesshoumaru.

.Esa caleta es muy bonita... ¿porqué no me habías hablado de ella?

Él se miró el vendaje.

.Porque sé que existe, aunque no la conozco.

.¿De verdad?. ¿Porqué no vamos a cenar allá esta noche? El clima es agradable y creo que pasaríamos un buen rato.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La miró y ella sólo sonreía.

.Pero... estas enferma... no deberías salir por la noche.

.Me siento mucho mejor... tenían razón, sólo necesitaba descasar.

La miró y finalmente asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa que a ella ya no le sorprendía. Sesshoumaru la vio alejarse de él. Era cierto, aunque ya se encontraba mejor, la palidez de su rostro de había acrecentado demasiado y el brillo de sus ojos castaños disminuido¿porqué, tal vez, aunque no lo dijera, extrañaba a ese estúpido maldito.

&&&&&&&&

Volvió a cortar el teléfono con violencia, sintiendo deseos enormes de destruir aquel objeto, pero ya lo había hecho con uno y la polémica en el hotel había sido inesperada.

.Es un violento.- Murmuró una sirvienta cuando salió con los trozos de el en una bolsa de basura.

.Es irritable, mejor ni te acerques- Era el consejo cuchicheante que se daban unas a otras en el pasillo cuando lo veía salir del ascensor con el maletín en la mano y mirada de fuego. ¡Maldición! Las cosas no eran como él pensó que serían. El no saber nada de Kagome, absolutamente nada, salvo el comentario de aquella asistente, lo estaba enloqueciendo

_**Flashback**_

_.La señorita dijo que estaba bien y que necesitaba descansar... pero... no me atrevo a decírselo señor. maldita sea!_

_.Escuché la voz de un hombre... creo que era el señor... Sesshoumaru..._

**_End flashback_**

¡Dónde demonios estaban!. ¡Y porqué Kagome estaba con ese sujeto!

_.Me gustan tus ojos. Son como los de él... Sesshoumaru... Sí... Sesshoumaru... tu primo..._

Se sentó en la cama con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochada y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos intentó de alguna manera acallar las voces que escuchaba de ella, refiriéndose a su primo.

._Me gustan tus ojos, son como los de él... Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru..._

**"_se fue la luz, todo calló_**

**_y yo aquí estoy en un rincón_**

**_soñando amor, te sueño a ti_**

_**y ni siquiera sé por qué.**_

.Kagome...

**_sin ti_**

**_el viento me estremece el corazón_**

**_sin ti_**

**_la lluvia se desata alrededor_**

**_sin ti_**

**_la noche es un martirio sin final_**

_**sin ti, sin ti, por ti.**_

.Dónde estas, amor...

**_dónde estarás, en qué lugar_**

**_en qué traición te ocultarás_**

**_dónde quedó tu corazón_**

_**que al mío sin piedad mató.**_

.Qué he hecho!- Gimió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

**_sin ti_**

**_el viento me estremece el corazón_**

**_sin ti_**

**_la lluvia se desata alrededor_**

**_sin ti_**

**_la noche es un martirio sin final_**

**_sin ti, sin ti, por ti._**

**_por ti_**

**_mis lágrimas no cesan de brotar_**

**_por ti_**

**_no hay nada que me pueda consolar_**

**_por ti_**

_**la vida ya no es vida sin amor".**_

Se levantó de imprevisto con los ojos vidriosos y se dirigió hasta el ropero de donde extrajo algunos trajes y los fue dejando sobre la cama. Miroku llegó en ese instante y miró todo.

.Pero... ¿qué haces Inuyasha?

.Vuelvo a Japón.- Respondió secamente, sacando la maleta que estaba en el mismo lugar y dejándola sobre la cama.

.Pero el ministro dio órdenes expresas de quedarte hasta tres días más... Inuyasha...

.No puedo quedarme aquí... sin saber de Kagome... - Murmuró, haciendo los moviendo más lentos. Sin duda su asistente tenía razón. Eran órdenes del ministro.

.Tranquilo... ella esta bien... ¿no se comunicó con su asistente?

El recuerdo de ello lo hizo cambiar el rostro de congoja por uno de ira.

.Escucha, tranquilo... todo ésto vuelve a ser un mal entendido... quédate tranquilo...- Intentó apaciguar la ira que iba creciendo nuevamente en el hombre. Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente al borde de la cama.

.Tú no entiendes... ésto... ésto es diferente... - Murmuró.

.Tranquilo...

&&&&&&&&

Las luces de los puestos y la de la propia luz de la luna hacía del lugar algo tranquilo y mágico donde todos los que allí paseaban admiraban lo pintoresco de lugar.

Caminaban lado a lado Kagome admirando y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar los puestos de artesanía que ofrecía el lugar, hasta que llegaron al área de restaurantes, Kagome sonrió y señaló uno casi vacío al final de la avenida, donde se sentó admirando el alumbrado de enredadera que adornaba los arbustos y árboles de su alrededor.

.Este lugar... se parece en un poco a los restaurantes del Puente de Brooklin.

.¿Brooklin?

.En Estados de Unidos... – sonrió- pero aquí es mucho más agradable... más tranquilo. ¿No lo conoces?

Kagome se arregló el cabello que la brisa se empeñaba en desordenar.

.El único país que conozco es Inglaterra... - Murmuró.

Una camarera se acercó hasta ellos con dos cartas de comidas que dejó sobre su mesa.

.Deberías viajar... conocer el mundo.

Ella se inclinó hasta él sonriendo.

.¿Sabes qué me gustaría conocer?. El mediterráneo... he visto algunos documentales, me interesan mucho los lugares históricos, Grecia, Italia... además el clima es muy agradable.

.Lo es... te gustaría... y creo que este lugar tiene algo de las tierras del mediterráneo también.

Kagome rió divertida.

.Así que vives cerca de Estados Unidos y el mediterráneo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente y tomó la carta que descansaba sobre la mesa. Kagome lo imitó pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que los vendajes del hombre, de su mano izquierda, estaban manchados de sangre.

.¡Sesshoumaru!. ¡Tu herida!

El hombre se miró la mano y no respondió, arrugando el entrecejo le recordaba la circunstancia de cómo se había provocado aquella mano lastimada. Kagome la tomó inesperadamente y la observó.

.Pero... ¿porqué?- Murmuró asustada. Se había inclinado sobre la mesa mirando la herida hasta que escuchó la respiración algo fuerte del hombre. Kagome subió lentamente la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, que la miraban fijamente. Ella sintió las mejillas enrojecer y soltó de inmediato su mano, volviendo a su puesto y tomando con manos torpes la carta.

.La curaré... en casa... - Murmuró apenas, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir aprisa. Algo andaba mal, lo vio en aquella mirada, en aquellos segundos pudo sentir algo... algo en Sesshoumaru... qué estaba pasando...

Continuará...


	10. ¿Dónde estas Kagome?

**Capítulo 10:**

Comieron en silencio escuchando la música folclórica de la zona que se dispersaba en el aire. Kagome no se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente. De pronto comprendió muchas cosas, aunque intentó pensar que todo era una coincidencia, la actitud de Sesshoumaru le develaba, inevitablemente, que tal vez... tal vez...

.Ya es muy tarde Kagome, debemos regresar.

Dejó de respirar. ¿Volver al departamento? Levantó el rostro y lo miró seriamente. Él no desvió su mirada. Lo sabía, ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

.Sé lo que estas pensando.- Dijo de pronto. Kagome sintió que el corazón latía como loco. Estaba... sorprendida.

.No... no pienso nada- Respondió ella torpemente y se levantó del asiento. Él la imitó pero no dijo nada. Caminaron lado a lado por la oscura playa ahora, rumbo al departamento. El viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza y entonces Sesshoumaru se sacó la chaqueta y la pasó por la espalda de Kagome. Ella se detuvo paralizada, sintiendo cómo el pasaba la chaqueta tras su espalda y luego, unía ambos lado, sobre su pecho. Ella tiritó sin mirarlo. La mano de Sesshoumaru subió hasta su cara, dando una pequeña caricia, entonces ella levantó el rostro mirándolo asustada.

.Sé que ya lo sabes.- Dijo Sesshoumaru mirándola intensamente.- y fue... por eso que decidí irme a Londres y dejar la presidencia del comité. No podía soportar verte al lado de Inuyasha... tampoco Rin pudo soportar que yo no la quisiera a ella...

Kagome lo miró impresionada y con pena. Tomó su mano que él posaba sobre su mejilla y la retiró lentamente.

.Lo siento. Siento lo que ha pasado... que... sientas... yo no puedo...

Él miró el océano con nostalgia.

.Lo sé y no hace falta que me lo digas. Inuyasha siempre será el dueño de tu corazón.

.Lo siento- Sollozó. Él volteó y la miró seriamente.

.No lo lamentas, no es tu culpa... nadie tiene la culpa.

Acostada en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma abundante por sus mejillas. Sentía que el dolor lo tenía atravesado en su garganta. Se aferró como un bebé moviendo la cabeza sin entender ¿Porqué Inuyasha no estaba a su lado?

.Inuyasha... Inuyasha... te extraño... Inuyasha...

Apenas el sol alumbró en el cielo se levantó con cautela hasta su bolso y encendió su teléfono móvil. Varios mensajes de texto aparecieron, de Sango. Llamó un taxi y empacó sus cosas. Al fin salió del departamento sin despedirse. ¿Para qué? Ya no le encontraba sentido a nada.

.Me siento tan sola...

.¿Adónde la llevo señorita?

La voz del conductor la hizo reprimir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Pasó los dedos por ellos limpiando todo rastro de pena y miró al hombre que la observaba de reojo a través del espejo.

.Lléveme... lléveme...

&&&&&&&&&

Sentado en su escritorio en las oficinas del ministerio, en Tokio, Inuyasha contemplaba con la vista apagada un bolígrafo que estaba sobre la mesa y que tenía las inscripciones _"te amo"._ Levantó el rostro con los ojos dorados demasiados brillantes y respiró profundamente, sintiendo aún que el maldito dolor en el pecho seguía ahí, clavado como una espina. Ella no aparecía, no estaba en ningún lado. Miró nuevamente el bolígrafo leyendo con detenimiento aquellas palabras, que tanto lo habían emocionado cuando las leyó por vez primera... y ahora... ahora... dudaba.

.Me has... desilusionado, Kagome... - Murmuró, girándose en la silla con algo de rabia y dirigiendo su vista ya nublada hasta el cielo. Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba ambos puños de impotencia, rabia. Maldición¿cómo todo se había perdido?

La joven mujer sonrió al ver a Sango que la miró con algo de incredulidad.

.He venido... tengo noticias de la señorita- Dijo sin más.

Sango se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de mirarla y golpeó la puerta de su jefe, sin esperar respuesta la abrió dejando pasar a la asistente, que al pasar a su lado la secretaria pudo percibir una estela de perfume... un perfume similar al de Kagome.

Lo miró con detenimiento sin que él notara su presencia. Nada parecía sacarlo de sus tristes pensamientos. Esta sería su oportunidad, era la única que tenía, antes que "ella" regresara y se lo arrebatara. Carraspeó y entonces lo vio pasar rápidamente sus manos por la cara, unos leves segundos más tarde se levantaba de su silla giratoria y volteaba hasta ella.

.Señor... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha la miró con detenimiento aún con su vista nublada por las lágrimas que caprichosamente intentaban salir. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Ella caminó con lentitud hasta él, hasta estar justo a su altura. Levantó su mano hasta su mejilla y la fina pulsera brilló, trayendo a la memoria del joven que aquello era de Kagome, su Kagome. La tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y ella dejó de respirar. Acercó con algo de fiereza su cara hasta su cuello, oliendo aquel perfume que le recordaba demasiado a Kagome. Ella gimió al sentir el aliento cálido sobre su piel y se acercó más a su cuerpo, desviando la cara, buscando sus labios, los labios que desde la primera vez que lo vio deseaba probar con vehemencia y locura. Al diablo el doble juego, no dejaría que aquel hombre muriera como él pretendía, no, jamás, sin importar las consecuencias. La que debía morir debía ser ella, Kagome, no el abogado. Inuyasha le tomó fuertemente la otra muñeca y la acorraló contra la mesa de su escritorio, ella se sentó en el y el joven aún sin mirarla, sólo podía oler su esencia, lamer su cuello, pasar sus manos hasta su cintura, abriéndole las piernas y entonces Aska le tomó el rostro y lo besó. Inuyasha al principio le correspondió, adentrándose en su boca con ímpetu y escuchando como ella gemía sólo por sus besos. Abrió los ojos besándola aún y la miró al fin.

.Kagome... Kagome...

Ella no respondió, sólo se abrazó con sus piernas a él e intentó desabrochar su chaqueta, pero entonces la visión de Kagome se desvaneció y la cara de la asistente apareció ante él, que se separó de inmediato, soltándose de ella, que lo miró agitada.

.Aska.

.No hace falta que alguien lo sepa. – Respondió rápidamente. Él se limpió la boca sintiéndose peor de lo que estaba.

.Esto es una... equivocación.

Salió dando un portazo de la oficina y Aska lloró de indignación. Se sacó la pulsera y la lanzó lejos. Rabia, impotencia, dolor, humillación. Eso era lo que sentía.

_Cuando alguna vez_

_Encuentro a quien amar_

_Apareces tú en mi mente_

_Una vez mas_

_Y te siento a ti_

_Este con quien este_

_En sus besos, en su cuerpo_

_Y en su olor a mujer_

_Más allá de todo_

_Más allá de ti_

_Ya no tengo nada_

_Que me pueda hacer vivir_

_Más allá la nada_

_Solo quedo yo_

_Donde estas_

_¿Quién te hará el amor?_

Sango lo vio salir precipitadamente y lo miró con preocupación. Luego miró hacia la oficina, en donde ya sospechaba que en algo extraño andaba esa asistente de quinta.

El hombre entró a su departamento afirmando la espalda en la puerta y llevándose una mano hasta el rostro. ¡Qué demonios?. ¿Porqué Kagome?. Se irguió nuevamente y sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa del comedor, con las rosas ya secas, recordando aquella cena, la última que habían tenido. Caminó despacio hasta la habitación recostándose con traje y todo sobre la amplia cama. El camisón de satén aún estaba ahí, bajo la almohada. Lo tomó entre sus manos y aspiró su perfume.

_Cuando pienso que_

_Te puedo superar_

_Vuelvo a ver tus cosas_

_Y te vuelvo a amar_

_Nuestra cama esta_

_Tan fría sin tu amor_

_Y las rosas se han secado_

_Al no sentir ya tu voz_

_Más allá de todo_

_Más allá de ti_

_Ya no tengo nada_

_Que me pueda hacer vivir_

_Más allá, la nada_

_Solo quedo yo_

_Donde estas_

_¿Quién te hará el amor?_

.¿Porqué te olvidaste de mi, Kagome?

&&&&&&&&

La mujer bajó del avión privado vestida de ajustado traje color marfil y sombrero. Los anteojos oscuros impedían ver sus ojos pero no así su belleza. Blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos carmesí, sonrió apenas cuando vio a Aska frente a ella, mirándola con recelo.

.¿Cómo estas, querida Aska?

El viento del lugar soplaba con fuerza y sus cabellos lisos y negros danzaban a su alrededor. La limosina estaba un par de metros más allá y Aska la acompañó con rabia hasta ella. Solas en mitad de la noche, la mujer extrajo un pequeño revolver que disparó sin una clase de emoción en la nuca de la asistente, cayendo ésta a sus pies. Lo guardó con delicadeza, como si nada, estaba acostumbrada a ver éste tipo de cosas que hacerlo no le resultaba tampoco difícil. Subió a la limosina negra que la esperaba y el conductor la miró con respeto.

.Usted dirá, señorita Kikyo.

Continuará...


	11. Una Horrible Traición

**Capítulo 11:**

El otoño dio sus primeros atisbos cuando las hojas de los árboles, ya secas y marchitas, caían lentamente al suelo dejando las calles y los parques completamente atiborrados de ellas, donde los pequeños jugueteaban riendo felices e inocentes, sin darse cuenta en el mundo a veces cruel y despiadado en que vivían. Kagome estaba sentada en una banca en el parque no lejos de ellos. Había visto los reportes en las noticias y también la policía había ido hasta su mansión, en donde se había ocultado como un conejo asustadizo, con el objetivo de conocer más de la asesinada. Consternada había caído nuevamente enferma y la sirvienta ya nerviosa hasta la médula, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era que una mujer joven enfermara tanto en el último tiempo. El dolor de perder a una persona cercana, su propia asistente en un "confuso accidente, probablemente en un asalto", la tenía en la línea de la depresión. Inuyasha, lo sabía, había vuelto pero ella, cobarde como hacía tiempo no lo era, no se atrevió a buscarlo.

.¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz femenina conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantando el rostro y mirando a la joven de cabellos castaños que la observaba impresionada.

.Sango.

Lado a lado sentadas en la banca del parque, Kagome miraba aún a los pequeños que jugaban sin cansarse aunque el viento ya comenzaba a soplar con bastante fuerza.

.¿Dónde estabas, Kagome? – Preguntó al fin la secretaria. Kagome respiró profundamente.

.En mi casa.- Respondió. Sango se volteó mirándola exasperada.

.¿Has estado en tu casa todo este tiempo¿Sabías que Inuyasha ya regresó? Hace días que esta en Tokio y tu...

.Basta Sango. No quiero discutir más.

La secretaria se levantó enojada y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

.No sé que te sucede Kagome, no sé que les pasa a ustedes dos. De verdad no los entiendo.

Kagome se levantó al fin y la miró enojada.

.No fui yo quien se fue al extranjero abandonándolo todo. No fui yo quien desconfió hasta el punto de cuestionarme... - Su voz se quebró y ella hizo una pausa tragando saliva dolorosamente-... él ya no creía en mi... me dejó sola...

.Pero... Kagome...

.¿Acaso me extraña?- Preguntó la muchacha sabiendo que la respuesta de la secretaria era lo que ya sospechaba.

Sango la miró sin decir nada.

.¿No, verdad?

.Lo vi sufrir por ti...

.Y ahora ya no... lo sé... lo siento...

Sango la miró con dolor y volvió a sentarse. Ella lo sabía, las cosas habían cambiado tanto ahora.

.Deberías comprobarlo por ti misma, Kagome.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir. La chica la miró sin decir nada. El corazón latía con tanta prisa de solo pensar en verse enfrentada de nuevo a aquellos ojos dorados que extraña en demasía. Se sentó a su lado más calmada sintiendo la brisa cada vez más helada sobre su cara y bajó la vista, derrotada.

.Tienes razón.- Murmuró.

&&&&&&&&&

El matrimonio de los Tarada – Soishi era el más glamoroso que se esperaba para este año. Dos jóvenes provenientes de las castas más ricas del Japón se unían, como siempre, en un ritual en donde el lujo, brillo y lo exclusivo se hacía presente. Inuyasha, abogado del gobierno, obligado casi a asistir a esta clase de eventos, sobre todo a éste en que el Ministro era un estrecho amigo de la familia Tarada. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo algunas personas que le saludaban con algo de pena, ya todos estaban enterados del quiebre de su relación con la Presidenta del Comité de Empresarios y su paradero desconocido era el comidillo de todas las damas de la alcurnia y sobre todo de las jóvenes que se habían aprestado esta vez a lucir sus mejores galas y joyas para cautivar a tan codiciado hombre. Él las saludaba cortésmente a cada una de ellas sin darle más esperanzas que un simple gesto de caballerosidad. Pero ellas no se darían por vencida. Nunca, un partido así, un hombre demasiado atractivo, rico y con un excelente futuro, aparecía una vez cada 100 años.

Muchas se había atrevido a pedirle que las acompaña solamente una pieza de baile, se diría incluso que parecían moscas alrededor de un sabroso pastel. Inuyasha las rechazó con cortesía, aludiendo no saber bailar. Mentira. Él mismo recordaba como le había enseñado a hacerlo a su Kagome. Kagome. El nombre que tenía clavado en su alma como un tatuaje. Bebió otro sorbo de champan mirando a todos como disfrutaban de la boda. Una mano en su hombro algo suave lo hizo girarse y encontrarse con aquel rostro fue lo que menos imaginó volver a ver.

.Ki... kyo... - Musitó asombrado, con los ojos dorados bien abiertos sin creer que estaba viendo a la verdadera o a un clon.

.Tanto tiempo, Inuyasha- Sonrió la mujer. Se acercó a él posando levemente sus labios sobre la mejilla del hombre que estaba completamente paralizado y con mil preguntas.- me alegra verte- Acotó la mujer cuando se volvió y lo miró, con aquellos profundos ojos oscuros, pasando una mano por su larga y sedosa cabellera negra.

.Pero... pero... ¿qué haces en Japón?

La mujer tomó una copa de champan de la bandeja de un garzón y la bebió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al hombre, estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos, tan iguales como la última vez que lo vio, aunque el cuerpo era más atlético y musculoso, ocultado perfectamente bajo el traje Armani negro.

.De paseo... visitando a los viejos amigos- Respondió, sacando la copa de sus labios y sosteniéndola en sus dedos largos y finos.

.Pero... y ¿tu esposo?

.¿Mi esposo? – Sonrió ampliamente con gracia.- ¿Mi esposo?. Mi esposo ha fallecido... soy viuda, Inuyasha, soy al fin, completamente libre.

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo caminó con elegancia cruzando los prados, seguida del hombre que sentía un extraño deseo de seguirla. Ella sonrió dándose la vuelta y mirándolo intrigada.

.¿Andas solo?- Preguntó levantando ambas cejas. Lo vio desviar el rostro y tensar las manos.

.Sí.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la gran piscina.

.Vaya... y... la niña... quiero decir, la señorita Higurashi. Sé que aún no están casados.

.Pensé que nunca te vería, Kikyo. – Dijo de pronto él sentándose frente a ella y adoptando una actitud que hacía años no tomaba, pero que aquella mujer reconoció perfectamente. Sonrió más ampliamente sabiendo que estaba demasiado dolido y despechado con la mocosa esa y que esta era su gran oportunidad. Lo sabía, un hombre como Inuyasha nunca duraría con una chica como esa. Él, necesitaba pasión, sexo. Y de seguro la otra no lo satisfacía.

.Bueno... yo siempre lo he dicho... nosotros estamos destinados... nuestra relación fue dificultosa pero... al final... siempre terminábamos juntos¿recuerdas?

.Sí... aunque no olvido la mentira que creaste.-

La mujer sonrió ampliamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tapándose la boca con su mano. Luego se inclinó hasta él y lo miró con seriedad.

.Es increíble las locuras que hacemos por amor.

Inuyasha la miró sin decir nada pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

.Me alegro que no te haya quedado una cicatriz- Dijo cambiando el tema pero sonriéndole seductoramente. Ella se llevó una mano hasta la mejilla y sonrió.

.Hay bueno cirujanos en China.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome se miró en el espejo notando ella misma el desastre en que estaba. Sus cabellos algo opacos y desordenados y la palidez extrema de su piel, se reprochó por ser tan débil y permitir que las emociones calaran tan profundamente en ella provocando que se enfermara. Caminó hasta el armario y sacó un vestido, que al probárselo notó lo extrañamente ancho que le quedaba. Arregló sus cabellos y su rostro. Sango tenía razón, debía enfrentarlo, enfrentarse a él y aclarar ya todo. No podían seguir así, ella jugando al gato y el ratón y él, chantajeándola emocionalmente. Ni siquiera había podido dormir ante las palabras de su amiga. Debía verlo, ahora era el momento. Sí.

El taxi la dejó en las afueras del Edifico "Kaze" y ella miró con algo de nostalgia el piso 30, que estaba a oscuras. Comprensible, pasaba ya la medianoche. Frente a la puerta del departamento 3010 sacó la llave que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la introdujo en la cerradura. La abrió con lentitud, sintiendo que el corazón latía con prisa otra vez y las piernas comenzaban a temblar¿qué le estaba pasando?. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Dirigió su mirada hasta la alcoba, que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada y al acercarse escuchó unos leves gemidos que al reconocerlos sintió que el corazón esta vez se paralizaba. Palideció aún más abriendo los ojos y sintiendo que el estómago se encogía de pronto. Entreabrió los labios recuperando el aire y respirando entrecortadamente, las lágrimas estaban allí, apunto de salir de sus ojos, posó sus dedos sobre la puerta respirando cada vez más fuerte y rápido, empujando lentamente hasta ver con sorpresa y dolor, dos figuras que se encontraban entrelazadas en la cama, Ella sobre él gimiendo fuertemente, tomando su cabeza y él, besando su cuello, al parecer estaban ya en el momento culmine porque la mujer cayó en sus brazos y él se recostó en la cama, acariciando su espalda desnuda. Kagome los miró apenas viendo el más patético espectáculo que jamas había presenciado. La respiración fuerte de la chica los hizo a ambos levantar la vista hacia ella. Kagome estuvo a apunto de perder la razón cuando vio, que la mujer que estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha, era la misma Kikyo. Inuyasha la miró asombrado, intentado sacarse a la mujer que estaba aún sobre él pero Kagome volvió a cerrar la puerta con fuerza y como si el mismo demonio la estuviera siguiendo salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

.¿No la seguirás?- Preguntó Kikyo cuando lo vio sentado en la cama, sin moverse. Inuyasha movió lentamente la cabeza.

_Más allá, de todo_

**_Más allá de ti_**

**_Ya no tengo nada que me pueda hacer vivir_**

**_Más allá, la nada_**

_**Sólo quedo yo...**_

.Tal vez... es lo mejor.- Susurró.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Uf, no hay que ser adivino para saber que no sólo quieren asesinarme, sino primero torturame para que sufra de apoco, jeje, qué les puedo decir, mi historia tiene que ser así y no puedo dar pie atras, por nada, espero me comprendan. Me pondré al día con el otro fic, ya no desesperen, probablemente mañana lunes tenga algo. Nos vemos y cuidense mucho. Descansaré antes que ésta bomba explote, jeje. n.n'

**Lady Sakura**


	12. Sobrevivir

**Capítulo 12:**

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al ascensor, apretando nerviosamente el botón para que éste llegara al fin y sintiendo que desfallecería de un momento a otro. Al fin se abrió y ella entró apresurada, afirmándose en una esquina incapaz aún de llorar, porque tenía en la retina la imagen tan patética de Inuyasha y Kikyo. El aire helado golpeó su rostro con fuerza y corrió desesperada hacia la calle, quería escapar, alejarse de ese lugar, de ese "nido de ratas" que de pronto ya todos los momentos felices vividos morían inesperadamente. Cruzó la calle sin mirar y estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por un taxi. Corrió a dónde sus piernas algo torpes la dirigían, hasta llegar a un parque y ya exhausta y derrotada, se sentó temblando en un pequeño columpio afirmando un costado de la cabeza en la cuerda, con la mirada perdida, sin poder pensar más que en el dolor que sentía dentro. Nada más.

El sol brilló con sus primeros débiles rayos la ciudad y Kagome despertó de su estado casi de trance en el que estaba al sentir el calor en su cara. Sintió lo gélido que estaba casi su cuerpo. Había permanecido casi toda la noche en aquel lugar y en la misma posición. Se levantó y caminó con lentitud hasta la acera, tomando el primer taxi que la condujo a casa. Su casa. Al entrar a la mansión subió hasta su habitación y le puso llave. Apenas lo hizo calló de rodillas y estalló en llanto, abrazándose a si misma ya que no tenía nadie con quien hacerlo. El dolor de un corazón roto era mil veces más doloroso que aquellos golpes y maltratos recibidos en su adolescencia. Aquello que Inuyasha había hecho, en su departamento que tanto de jactaba nunca había compartido con ninguna mujer, salvo ella, en la misma cama en donde habían compartido tantos momentos de amor, y aún con sus cosas en aquella habitación... ¿cómo fue capaz¿Porqué¿Porqué?-. Era lo único que su mente lograba preguntarse.

El hombre de larga cabellera y ojos dorados bajó deprisa de la limosina negra atravesando a grandes zancadas el jardín principal de la mansión para ser atendido enseguida por la sirvienta que lo miraba asustada y caminaba junto con él, apenas siguiéndole el ritmo de su caminar y subiendo luego las largas escaleras.

.Disculpe... no sabía a quien llamar... lleva horas así... aunque ahora todo esta en silencio... temo lo peor... no ha estado bien... no quise llamar al señor Inuyasha, están enojados... usted me dijo la otra vez que lo llamara cualquier cosa... perdón... – Se excusaba llorosa la mujer y el hombre llegó hasta al puerta poniéndose dos dedos en los labios en señal de silencio que la joven captó enseguida. No, nada, ni un ruido.

.Kagome... abre- Llamó con la voz suave pero demasiado profunda.- Kagome.- Llamó luego intentando ser apacible pero no podía evitarlo, su voz siempre era de un tono imperativo. Movió la manilla varias veces pero la puerta no se abrió. Arrugó el ceño algo disgustado. Odiaba tener que esperar... y suplicar.- Sino abres ahora, la derribaré.- La sirvienta lo miró apenas arrugando el ceño y preguntándose si estaba hablando en serio o en broma, la madera era bastante sólida, no le sería tan fácil.- Kagome!

.No le abrirá señor... no quiere hablar...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando lo vio alejarse de la puerta y con el rostro contraído, avanzó fuertemente chocando con el costado y el golpe fue tan intenso que la joven se tapó la cara. Al abrir los ojos vio que la puerta ya estaba abierta y que él entraba a la alcoba. La encontraron sentada en un rincón con las rodillas casi en su frente, el cabello desordenado y sin decir nada. Él se acercó con lentitud y se inclinó a su lado.

.Kagome...

Ella levantó al fin la vista con los ojos enrojecidos. Lo miró sin expresión al principio, las mejillas algo rojas y en sus labios se formó una curva de dolor. Aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos...

.Levántate... - Dijo él tomándole una mano e instándola a ponerse de pie. Ella se dejó hacer, mirándolo aún casi hipnotizada. La imagen de su amado en brazos de otra mujer la hizo encolerizar poco a poco, lo miró luego con rabia, odio, se soltó con fuerza y le gritó.

.Suéltame, no me toques!

Él la miró tan apacible, aparentemente, como siempre.

.Tranquila...

Ella miró con rabia la alcoba, avanzó hasta su tocador y con la mano arrasó todo lo que allí estaba, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, no contenta abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar algunos vestidos, que rasgó haciéndose casi daño la mano por la costura de las telas. La sirvienta se tapó los ojos, jamás la había visto tan encolerizada, nunca. Sesshoumaru en cambio intentó detenerla, pero la chica se escabullía rápidamente, avanzado a través de la habitación y rompiendo y tirando todo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y las fotografías que yacían en la mesa las lanzó contra la pared, llorando. Su mano chorreó sangre y el hombre al fin logró detenerla, abrazándola desde atrás, con una mano enlazada fuertemente en su cintura y la otra en su cálida frente. Kagome lloraba desconsolada y a él, el corazón se oprimía al escucharla murmurar...

.Maldito... maldito... mentiroso... Inuyasha...

&&&&&&&&

Apenas los rayos alumbraron la habitación, Kikyo abrió los ojos reconociendo casi enseguida dónde estaba. Una habitación blanca que olía a perfume de hombre y, levemente, la esencia a flores suaves que le recordaron de inmediato a la muchachita esa. Arrugó la nariz y se incorporó en la cama, sosteniendo apenas la sábana en su pecho y escuchando atenta un leve ruido en el baño continuo. Inuyasha apareció al fin de traje impecable, como siempre, y el rostro contraído, sin mirarla tomó unos documentos que estaban sobre la cómoda y los aguardó en su maletín. Se miró en el espejo del tocador arreglando la corbata azul de seda y sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los objetos femeninos que estaban allí. Unos perfumes, un cepillo y algo de maquillaje, la fotografía de la navidad pasada en la nieve... las coletas a un costado... dejó de respirar al recordar a la chica y apretó los puños. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?... imaginarla en brazos de su primo Sesshoumaru lo torturaba día y noche y luego su ausencia... se suponía que su separación era para pensar las cosas, fortalecerlas y ella, sola, con su maldito primo. Ella. El deseo de venganza fue más grande que la prudencia y la equivocación. Su memoria trajo el recuerdo cuando tuvo sexo con Kikyo, ahogando en silencio el nombre de Kagome. Sus manos buscaban siempre aquellas curvas o hendiduras que conocía a la perfección del cuerpo de la chica, el encontrarse con el rostro de la mujer que intentó hundir su carrera lo hizo reprimirse. Era más grande el deseo de satisfacción sexual y venganza que el de reproche. Y ahora allí, con aquel acto consumado y ya todo completamente roto¿qué quedaba?

.¿Ya te vas amor?- Le preguntó la mujer recostándose en la cama con una sonrisa complacida. Inuyasha volteó y pestañeó repetidas veces.- ¿no me darás un beso?

Acostada sobre la cama... la cama que él juró usar con alguna una de sus conquistas... Caminó rápidamente hasta ella y la tomó alzándola de un brazo.

.Es hora que te vayas.

Kikyo sonrió a medias, estaba acostumbrada al carácter irascible de Inuyasha.

.¿De mal humor?

El joven retiró la única sábana con fuerza dejándola completamente desnuda sobre la cama, ella lo miró algo asustada.

.Dije que te fueras.- Respondió secamente, apretando más su brazo y levantándola casi en el aire, para que saliera de la cama. Ella se zafó mirándolo con reproche y puso al fin los pies sobre el piso de alfombra.

.No es necesario que te quieras desquitar ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Inuyasha la miró apenas y tomó el maletín, saliendo de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&

.He sido... demasiado ingenua... por eso me suceden estas cosas.

Sesshoumaru, a su lado, levantó la pequeña toalla que tenía en su frente y la mojó con agua fría, poniéndola nuevamente en su lugar.

.Las personas se aprovechan de mí... siempre ha sucedido... en este mundo tan lleno... de mentiras, envidias... engaños... - Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente y las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos ya debilitados de tanto llanto.

.Tranquila, Kagome...

.Tú eres como yo... lo sé...

Él la miró detenidamente sin decir nada.

.Odias esas fastuosas fiestas... odias este mundo porque te sientes... ajeno a él¿no es cierto?.– las manos en su estómago y los pies cubierto con una colcha, miraba el techo solamente, concentrada en sus pensamientos.- siempre me he sentido tan... ajena a este mundo e Inuyasha... a Inuyasha le gusta vivir en medio de... él... yo no pude seguirlo... no pude...

Se puso de costado y cerró los ojos, dándole la espalda, llevándose una mano hasta la boca, quería llorar nuevamente, pero respiró con fuerza dándose aliento.

.Aunque... odies vivir así... Kagome... es el mundo que nos tocó... y debemos ser fuertes... algo así no nos puede doblegar.

Kagome asintió levemente a sus palabras sin decir nada. Era cierto. Era el mundo real, había que saber vivir a el, superarse, enfrentarlo. Se secó las lágrimas que corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas y volteó para mirarlo seriamente. El hombre fijó su vista en la suya, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos. Kagome se incorporó al fin sentándose en la cama y sacándose la toalla algo húmeda de la frente habló.

.Tienes razón... es el mundo que nos tocó... y hay... que saber enfrentarlo.

Sesshoumaru asomó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo sabía, sabía que aunque ella demostrara fragilidad su alma y corazón eran fuertes. Kagome lo miró con detenimiento.

.Yo sobreviviré... e Inuyasha se arrepentirá de haberme engañado.

Continuará...


	13. El Fin de una Relación

**Capítulo 13:**

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su lado y Kagome alzó los ojos hacia él.

.No te vayas...

.No Kagome. No quiero, ahora menos que nunca... – su voz que en un principio sonó alarmantemente dura, se fue casi apagando ante lo inevitable-... estar a tu lado.

Ella lo miró con dolor y se incorporó en la cama.

.¿Porqué me dices eso?... ¿Me odias ahora?

El hombre sonrió levemente y fue hasta su lado. La miró desde lo alto y levantó su mano, dando una pequeña caricia en su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y Kagome lo miró asustada.

.Yo jamás podría odiarte. Pero... - su rostro de contrajo y su mirada se posó en un indeterminado lugar de la habitación-... el verte así me hará abrigar esperanzas que sé... que sé que no las tengo.

Kagome tragó saliva dolorosamente.

.¿Verdad? - Preguntó posando sus inmensos ojos dorados sobre los suyos. Kagome entreabrió los labios, pero... ¿qué podía decir?

.Yo sólo... te pido que sigas siendo mi amigo...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió, pero una sombra de temor invadía su corazón. Apartó al fin su mano y volteó, caminando con decisión hasta la puerta y sin voltear una sola vez, salió de allí. Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos. ¿Porqué las cosas tenían que ser así?. Se recostó otra vez dando un fuerte suspiro y cerrando los ojos. Unos ojos de dorado mirar más intensos que la misma luz del sol se clava en su mente... un rostro asustado al descubrir una bomba, una idea tonta, una velada en un club, una invitación a comer, un beso robado, la curación de una herida, una baile, un beso de amor, una separación y el más ansiado reencuentro y luego todo, todo se esfumaba al verlo tener sexo con Kikyo.

.Jamás... - Su voz se volvió temblorosa y se tapó los ojos con las manos, sintiendo que nuevamente el corazón se destrozaba. ¿Hasta cuando iba a sentir este dolor tan grande, que creía sentir morir?- ... jamás te perdonaré...

&&&&&&&&

El hombre salió del automóvil abrochando su chaqueta con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el maletín. Caminó con algo de lentitud hasta el ascensor el cual lo conduciría hasta su oficina. Sango lo vio salir de el y lo saludó, como siempre, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo un fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Arrugó el ceño algo intrigada. Seguro esto tenía que ver con Kagome. ¿Acaso ella se había decidido al fin a aparecer?. Parecía que las cosas no estaban bien entre esos dos, pero abrigaba en su bondadoso corazón que ellos dos terminarían el pleito de niños y volverían a lo que eran antes. Y tal vez la ansiada boda se concretaría. Sonrió imaginando a su amiga vestida de novia y entrando al altar. Tal como ella hacía un año lo había hecho, en brazos de aquel mujeriego asistente. En eso estaba, suspirando con una mano apoyada en su mejilla cuando vio de pronto acercarse a un hombre alto de cabellos largos y una mirada tan parecida a la de su jefe, pero ésta en verdad atemorizaba.

.Señor Sesshoumaru!

Sango se levantó nerviosa de su silla y el hombre, sin siquiera mirarla, pasó frente a ella directo a la oficina del abogado y cerró la puerta con otro fuerte golpe. La secretaria miró con algo de asombro y luego suspiró cansada. Sabía que era mejor no interrumpir a aquellos dos... si Sesshoumaru estaba allí, era porque había graves problemas y mejor no interrumpir.

De espaldas, en actitud pensativa su mirada se dirigía hacia los edificios del exterior. ¡Porqué había echo algo tan radical de acostarse con Kikyo?. ¿Tanto había sido su frustración por Kagome?... no podía evitarlo, sabía que esa mujer se había convertido en su más peligroso enemigo años anteriores pero aún no entendía porqué se rindió tan fácil ante ella, si había más mujeres potenciales... ¿porqué ella?. ¿Acaso abrigaba en lo más profundo de su alma tener sexo de manera tan salvaje?. ¿Para eso servía Kikyo?. El sentir el fuerte golpe tras su espalda lo hizo saltar de su asiento y voltearse en su silla giratoria con actitud arrogante, mirando luego con rabia al familiar que se acercaba hasta posarse frente al escritorio y afirmar ambas manos en el, mirándolo con ojos de furia incontrolable.

.Eres un desgraciado!- Bufó Sesshoumaru, a cual Inuyasha se levantó con lentitud arreglando la solapa de su traje y mirándolo luego de unos segundos con desprecio.

.Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

No supo como en unos segundos se vio firmemente aprisionado de las mismas solapas de su traje por las manos que parecían garras del otro, ambos se miraron con odio.

.Tú maldito infeliz!- Murmuró Sesshoumaru apretando más sus puños y arrugando completamente la tela bajo sus manos. Inuyasha quiso zafarse pero fue en vano, en realidad parecía que el otro estaba completamente descontrolado y, por lo tanto, la fuerza era superior.- siempre he dicho que no te la mereces...

El joven abogado entonces lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios aún intentando zafarse de su agarre.

.¿Acaso te la mereces tu?

Sesshoumaru enardeció de ira, pero tenía razón, en parte. Lo soltó con fuerza a lo cual Inuyasha tambaleó. Lo miró con rencor mientras arreglaba nuevamente su oscuro traje.

.Ella jamás te perdonará... le fuiste infiel con la peor de todas las mujeres...

Inuyasha se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras, arrugó el ceño y lo miró levantando una ceja. Sesshoumaru levantó el mentón enfrentándole, así eran ellos, siempre habían tenido una odiosa rivalidad.

.¿Y ella no me ha sido acaso infiel?

El golpe certero en su nariz lo hizo llevarse la mano de inmediato a ella y luego notando que estas sangraban en abundancia.

.Qué poco la conoces.

.Eres un maldito desgraciado.- Murmuró con rabia Inuyasha, inclinado pero incapaz de devolverle el golpe... ¿quería ser caso golpeado, se preguntaba Sesshoumaru.

Se volteó como si nada saliendo de la oficina, Sango miraba con ojos muy abiertos, puesto que había escuchado todo. No lo podía creer, eso sí no podía creerlo. Inuyasha posó sus ojos en ella y lo que vio luego de unos segundos fue un reproche, un reproche reprimido porque la joven luego cerró la puerta y lo ignoró por completo.

&&&&&&&&&

La joven chica se miró al espejo notando con algo de sorpresa lo desastrada que estaba. El rostro algo más delgado pero los pómulos marcados notoriamente, las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos. Suspiró dándose ánimos. Habían pasado un par de días y debía, ya era hora, de cerrar un ciclo. Un doloroso ciclo. Se vistió con una falda algo estrecha y chaqueta ajustada, tacos altos oscuros y maquilló su rostro para que las señales de sufrimiento no fueran notadas. Su cabello lo dejó suelto, como siempre y se dio nuevamente ánimos al colocarse la pequeña cartera al hombro. Iría a esa oficina, lo terminaría todo.

Al bajar de la limosina ayudada por el atento chofer, miró a lo alto del edificio sintiendo que el corazón se encogía. ¿Acaso era la hora de hacerlo?. Se preguntó nerviosa, con miedo. Mordió sus labios fuertemente sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a temblar.

.Señorita... Señorita¿se encuentra bien?

Kagome al fin lo miró y asintió levemente, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aparentemente.

.Espéreme unos minutos.

Caminó con decisión hasta el ascensor y mientras éste subía tragó saliva con dolor, repasando en su memoria unas cuantas palabras. ¿Era necesario hacer ésto?. Su consciencia nuevamente la cuestionó. Las mejillas comenzaron a encenderse y sintió de pronto que no tendría el valor para enfrentar aquellos traicioneros ojos dorados. Demasiado tarde, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y Sango la miro atónita. En todo estos días no encontró prudente molestarla con su presencia, además había prometido, así como había hecho prometer a Miroku, no entrometerse en las disputas de los demás. Se levantó intentando hablar pero sin saber qué decir. Kagome le dio una sonrisa suave.

.¿Esta ahí?- Preguntó con tranquilidad. Sango afirmó con la cabeza y entonces la chica sin decir más, abrió la puerta del despacio de Inuyasha.

Lo encontró sentado mirando la lapicera con detenimiento, Kagome frunció el ceño¿porqué hacía eso?. Como si la hubiese percibido levantó de inmediato el rostro encontrándose con la persona que menos imaginaba ver. Kagome, tan alta y distinguida, con aire sereno y bello, caminó al fin hasta colocarse frente a él, que se irguió enseguida.

.Supongo que imaginarás que de ahora en adelante el comité no necesitará de tus servicios.

Inuyasha pestañeó algo turbado.

.Y de ahora en adelante, las relaciones entre tú y yo... no se limitarán a nada. No me saludes, espero no verte Inuyasha. Has destrozado la imagen que tenía de ti... pero esta bien... al menos pude conocer tu verdadera naturaleza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

.Kagome... - Murmuró. Ella levantó una ceja algo extrañada.

.¿Si?- Preguntó con interés. Realmente creía que él no tenía nada que explicar, absolutamente nada. Inuyasha la miró pero no pudo argumentar nada¿qué decir en las condiciones en que estaban, si lo había encontrado ella misma con Kikyo? Bajó la vista avergonzado y Kagome confirmó sus aseveraciones. Inuyasha era un desgraciado. Volteó con algo de dolor al comprobar una vez más aquello, pero la rabia e impotencia del joven abogado lo dominó por completo, no, ella no podía salir así tan tranquila de la oficina como víctima, ella era la culpable, ella.

.No te hagas Kagome!. ¿Acaso tú no te acostaste con otro en mi ausencia!

Kagome se detuvo en seco paralizada. Volteó rápidamente hasta él, que se acercaba hasta ella con rabia, se miraron con rencor, y entonces, como si aquella tranquilidad que la dominaba segundos antes la hubiese abandonado por completo levantó su mano derecha golpeando con fuerza la mejilla de él que sonó tan estrepitosamente como las palabras del hombre. Inuyasha se llevó la mano asombrado, era la segunda bofetada de ella, pero esta había sido con furia y descontrol... esta era otra Kagome, no era la niña que él había conocido, era la mujer.

.Tal vez, desde hoy... te de motivos para lo que dijiste.

Volteó enojada sintiendo que caería pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y esperando nunca más volverla a cruzar. No miró a Sango ni a nadie, porque el corazón estaba que salía de su pecho. Salió el edificio sintiendo la brisa en su rostro y al entrar a la limosina no pudo evitar taparse los ojos con las manos y romper en llanto desconsoladamente.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Gracias chicas por sus reviews, la historia apenas comienza, espero seguir contando, como siempre, con su apoyo. Besos.

**LADY SAKURA DE FORTUNI **XDXDXD (no puedo evitarlo o/o)

* * *


	14. El Engaño de Kikyo

**Capítulo 14:**

Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos intentando entender qué estaba pasando. Ahora estaba solo, completamente solo y verse de esa manera lo hizo al fin abrir los ojos. ¿Qué demonios había hecho¿Cómo una relación que parecía perfecta pudo destruirse por completo?. ¿Dónde comenzó el error?.

_.Un hombre como tú debe aburrirse con una mujer como yo._

No!- La palabra salió casi con un grito de desesperación de su garganta. Apretó los puños con rabia, un instinto casi asesino lo embargó, esto no podía estar pasando, no, no podía¿acaso estuvo tres años soñando y volvía a despertar a su miserable rutina solitaria¿Kagome había sido un sueño? – Kagome... -¿Qué demonios había hecho?. Levantó la vista nublada por las lágrimas y miró con impotencia a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual, las fotografías en los muebles, las cosas de ella, su decoración, las rosas secas en el florero de la mesa principal...

_.¿Estas listo?_

La imagen sonriente de Kagome sosteniendo una bandeja de carne se apareció casi ante sus ojos.

.Kagome...

Un hombre como tú debe aburrirse con una mujer como yo.

Se levantó con desespero de su asiento caminando hasta los ventanales, apoyó la frente en ellos y unos segundos más tarde golpeó con furia sobre el cristal, una y otra vez.

.Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Sintió la amargura dolorosa en la garganta, un nudo que apenas le dejaba respirar, sus palabras fueron ahogadas nuevamente por ellas, el dolor era tan grande y lo sabía, sabía que era su culpa, su egoístamente culpa.

_.Te dejaré sola como quieres, me iré a Estados Unidos... no sé cuando volveré... tal vez este tiempo separados... nos sirva... así lo espero_.

Se tapó al fin los ojos con sus dedos, sin dejar de sollozar como un niño, cayó derrotado al piso. ¿Qué había hecho?. La imagen de Kikyo en aquella fiesta, su despecho por no encontrar a Kagome dispuesta a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, los rumores que la inculpaban con ese compañero de clase y luego su propio y detestable primo Sesshoumaru... la voluntad de acostarse con Kikyo y ser sorprendidos por la propia Kagome, en su cama, la cama de ambos, y... ¿su aceptación ante la traición cometida?. Ese no era él! No lo era¿porqué recién ahora se daba cuenta¿Qué pasó aquella noche que había terminado tan fácil y sin remordimientos en los brazos de aquella detestable mujer¿Qué pasó?... ¿qué pasó?...

&&&&&&&&

."Dopamina"- Murmuró la mujer con voz lenta y suave, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y sostenía un pequeño frasco de plástico color ámbar con una etiqueta blanca con el nombre en tinta negra.- Do-pa-mi-na... - Sonrió más abiertamente, tendiéndose sobre la cama y riendo juguetonamente. Ahhh, cómo todo lo que planeaba últimamente salía a la perfección. Y quien lo creería, que una sola de esas pequeñas píldoras podían inhibir las emociones de un sujeto convirtiéndolo en un ser a voluntad de otros, y lo mejor, sin que se diera cuenta del engaño. Vaya, su esposo sí que sabía utilizar ésto con ella todo ese tiempo que la retuvo a su lado. Pero el maldito al menos era inteligente, de algo servían los millones que tenía... y que tenía ella ahora. Sonrió al darse cuenta lo libre que era, si, porque el estado de viudez era inigualable. Sola, con millones a cuestas y un séquito de personas de baja calaña que podían ayudarla a lograr lo que quisiera, eso sí era vida.

.Ahhh, Inuyasha... creí que te odiaba pero... aún tu extraño.- Murmuró con nostalgia. Se levantó caminando hasta el espejo de su tocador, mirándose con detención, intentando visualizar si aquella monstruosa cicatriz que le había quedado por culpa de él y su espada samurai aún era visible. Cómo lo odió todo ese tiempo allá en su mansión, cuando Onigumo ni siquiera le brindó los cuidados de una cirugía para borrarla.

_.Para qué recuerdes querida... que no debes ser infiel..._

Frunció el ceño al recordar la angustia y el llanto provocado cada vez que se miraba en el reflejo de algún objeto y veía aquella cicatriz. Y su furia y rencor contra Inuyasha crecía día a día. Pero la furia contra su esposo era primero, aprovechando los medios de bajeza que él mismo utilizaba contra sus enemigos, ella lo fue envenenando día a día en sus comidas, hasta morir sin remedio, de un infarto. Nadie lo había sospechado, el veneno era tan efectivo que no era detectable a los análisis. Vaya, si que la medicina había avanzado. Y luego, libre al fin, su objetivo, Inuyasha. Pero aquel camino ya estaba siendo acomodado por Aska, aquella chica que conoció casi por casualidad. Ella sirvió a sus propósitos, envenenando con mentiras y dudas el corazón salvaje de un joven hombre, de Inuyasha. Kikyo sonrió abiertamente. Ya no odiaba a Inuyasha, aquella sesión de sexo fue lo mejor que le había sucedido. Y lo perdonaba, por todo.

&&&&&&&

Con las piernas recogidas y ambos brazos enrollados a su alrededor, la cabeza entre sus piernas intentaba no pensar ya en nada, en nada más. No era fácil, el silencio aterrador del departamento, aquel estado de abandono era indescriptible. Ni siquiera había ido a su trabajo en los últimos dos días. No, no podía creer que estaba solo otra vez. La extrañaba tanto pero la traición que había cometido era imperdonable¿qué decir¿Qué hacer?

_**Más allá de todo, más allá de ti**_

_**Ya no tengo nada que me pueda hacer vivir**_

_**Más allá, la nada, solo quedo yo**_

_**Dónde estas¿quien te hará el amor?**_

_**Cuando pienso que te puedo superar**_

_**vuelvo a ver tus cosas y te vuelvo a amar**_

_**nuestra cama esta, tan fría sin tu amor**_

_**y las rosas se han secado al no sentir, ya tu voz...**_

_**Más allá de todo, más allá de tí**_

_**ya no tengo nada que me pueda hacer vivir...**_

_-Tal vez, desde hoy... te de motivos para lo que dijiste._

El ruido en la cerradura de la puerta lo hizo levantar la vista asustado y asombrado, la imagen de la chica abriéndola y sonriendo hizo que su corazón se paralizara por completo.

.Kagome... - Murmuró luego de unos angustiosos segundos para que su anhelo se hiciera realidad. La puerta al fin se abrió y él se puso de pie como pudo. Era Miroku, su asistente, que intentaba ver a través de la penumbra de aquel lugar, encendiendo luego las luces y encontrándose con Inuyasha que lo miraba con el rostro desencajado.

.¿Está aquí?- Preguntó Sango apareciendo detrás de él. Ambos miraron en silencio el aspecto de Inuyasha. La camisa abierta y los pantalones de tela arrugados, el cabello medio desordenado y los ojos rojos de llanto, a los esposos les causó al principio un impacto enorme encontrarlo así pero luego aquel sentimiento cambió a uno de pena.

.Inuyasha... amigo... - Susurró Miroku y Sango cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

.Inuyasha... - Murmuró su secretaria.

El joven volvió a caer al suelo sin decir nada, con los ojos ambarinos que miraban con confusión a su alrededor.

.Lo siento Inuyasha... pero... te mereces lo que estas sufriendo.- Dijo al fin Sango, un poco enojada. Miroku le dio una mirada de desaprobación y la chica se cruzó de brazos haciendo un desprecio, aunque en su corazón le conmovía verlo así, la traición de él era más detestable aún y por eso solidarizaba con Kagome. El asistente caminó y se colocó en cuclillas frente a él.

.Inuyasha... anda, levántate... tú no eres así, vamos, ya pasó, te repondrás, lo sé, siempre ha sido así...

.Déjalo Miroku, un egoísta como él solo tiene lo que merece- Volvió a decir Sango. Inuyasha levantó los ojos hacia ella sin decir nada, incapaz de decir algo.- no me mires así, fuiste un tonto desde el principio, lo dos lo fueron, pero Kagome es inexperta y es perdonable, tú en cambio, la dejaste sola... ¿Sabías que estuvo muy enferma?. ¿Sabías que sufría de náuseas y mareos y que la hizo creer que estaba embarazada?. ¿Sabes la desilusión que se llevó al comprobar que no era así?

Inuyasha al escuchar aquellas palabras de su secretaria abrió los ojos enormemente, totalmente sorprendido.

.Un egoísta como tú no merece una mujer como ella. Porque si no te has dado cuenta, Kagome es una mujer.Una mujer y no una niña a la cual tu quisiste chantajear.

.¿Qué... dices¿Enferma?

.Y gravemente... por eso la cuidó Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha se volvió a poner de pie.- y tú creyéndola infiel, cuando el infiel eras tú mismo... tal vez ella... esta vez... encuentre en tu primo lo que tú no pudiste brindarle...

Odiaba ser tan dura y odiaba tener que romper aquella promesa que se hizo junto a su pareja el de no entrometerse en la vida de los demás, pero aquello lo tenía atragantado en la garganta y su jefe se merecía que le dijeran unas cuantas, a riesgo de perder su empleo.

.Yo me voy de aquí- Dijo al fin con rabia la joven, saliendo del lugar. Detestaba que todo saliera mal, que la estupidez de algunos pudiera destruir a otros. Tal vez Inuyasha nunca cambiaría, tal vez él siempre sería el hombre que solía ser y Kagome sólo había pasado a engrosar su lista de conquistas. Ya dudaba del amor que decía tenerle a su amiga. Suspiró cansada mirando las estrellas. Su amiga... ¿lograría recuperarse de éste tremendo pleito?

Continuará...


	15. Después de la Tormenta

**Capítulo 15:**

Ya hacía casi un mes de la separación definitiva y trató de rehacer su vida lo más normal que pudo. Los estudios universitarios fueron más tranquilos puesto que tomó muy pocas asignaturas para dedicar más tiempo a la administración del comité. El abocarse por completo en aquellas tareas y deberes la hacía a veces olvidarse por completo de lo sucedido. Pero por las noches, cuando sentía el frío en las sábanas de su cama recordaba con infinito dolor aquel gran amor perdido, aquel amor que tal vez siempre fue una farsa. Era obvia la actitud de Inuyasha. Un hombre como él nunca cambiaría... un hombre como él, sabiendo lo atractivo que era, seductor y millonario no desaprovecharía sus encantos para conquistar a todas las mujeres que pudiera. Ella sólo fue una más. Y razón tenía Kikyo aquella lejana vez. No importa lo especial que la hiciera sentir, es así con todas.

.Sólo fui una más...

_.Un hombre como tú debe aburrirse con una mujer como yo._

_.No es cierto! Te pedí muchas veces que te casaras conmigo... Aún no me das una buena excusa._

.Una manera de hacerme creer... que me amabas... mentiroso- Murmuró entre las sábanas sintiendo que el frío se calaba en sus huesos. Las lagrimas caían en silencio por sus mejillas y el dolor en el corazón era tremendo... pero sobreviviría, lo haría... y le demostraría a Inuyasha... y a todos, que ella no se dejaría abatir por nada, ni por nadie.

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminó presuroso con el maletín negro en su mano derecha, hasta llegar a una de las mesas donde una persona lo esperaba desde hacía más de 10 minutos.

.La impuntualidad debe ser la enemiga de un futuro ministro.- Dijo el hombre, algo molesto dada la tardanza del joven y puesto que su tiempo era demasiado limitado. Inuyasha se sentó frente a él dejando el maletín a un lado y mirándolo con semblante frío.

.Lo siento... no fue mi intención hacerlo esperar señor ministro.

El hombre lo miró apenas, luego hizo un gesto con la mano al camarero.

.¿Señor?

.Un Irish coffe.

.Yo sólo café.- Murmuró Inuyasha acomodándose en su asiento mientras la suave brisa soplaba en el lugar. La vista era maravillosa, y el mar frente a sus narices lo hizo recordar un momento, tanto tiempo ya...

_.Esto huele a libertad..._

Bajó la vista sintiendo que el corazón se oprimía con tanta fuerza ante aquel nostálgico recuerdo, carraspeó exasperado intentado desviar la mirada del océano, y concentrarse más a su alrededor. Un barrio exclusivo de la elite, muchos restaurantes y cafés con mesas y sillas en el exterior, para aprovechar el paisaje marítimo y dar así un ambiente más relajado. No había muchas personas ese día en especial, aún era temprano y eso fue lo que buscaba el primer ministro en si. El camarero regresó con sus pedidos dejando su taza de café cargado, como le gustaba, frente a él.

.Bueno joven Inuyasha... usted sabe que el cambio de gabinete se acerca... se hará dentro de un mes- Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café irlandés. Lo miró levantando ambas cejas porque el joven lo miró sin expresión- ¿no esta ansioso?

.Claro que sí, Señor Ministro.

El hombre sonrió un poco. Ya estaba enterado del rompimiento del noviazgo así que comprendía, en parte, su falta de entusiasmo. Pero también estaba enterado de otras cosas más... otras que... debía poner en claro... y para eso estaba ahí ahora. que su conducta más que nunca debe ser intachable, el más mínimo escándalo no sólo lo perjudicará a usted, sino que directamente a mi, todos saben ya que usted es mi protegido.

.Sí señor Ministro.

El hombre bebió otro sorbo de café para poner en claro sus ideas.

.El país completo esta observándolo... es muy importante que sepa usted con quien establece una relación, de cualquier índole. Sabe que no puede dañar su reputación porque...

Inuyasha sabía de sobra aquellas cosas, cómo no conocerlas, era más que obvio y las venía escuchando de Miroku desde hace bastante tiempo ya. Miró algo aburrido a su alrededor, el sol del atardecer le daba casi de frente en los ojos, en estos momentos no servía de nada aquella sombrilla de paja que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Suspiró tristemente, no podía evitarlo, la pena y el dolor estaba plasmado en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente cuando no muy lejos de allí, llegaba de forma apresurada una joven vestida de ejecutiva, falda y chaqueta oscura, la blusa azul apenas se veía bajo ella, medio abierta, subió la vista, sus ojos miraron la perla de shikkon en su garganta, más arriba el rostro pálido y demasiado bello, enmarcado por los negros cabellos que esta vez llevaba sujeto en una sola coleta alta, miraba confundida el lugar seguramente buscando a alguien, su pecho subía y bajaba tal vez de cansancio, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas e incluso llevaba los lentes para leer aún puesto. Kagome posó por casualidad sus ojos sobre los de él y lo miró asombrada también... tanto tiempo sin verse, en segundos desvió la mirada y escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Sobre sus tacones altos y un maletín en una mano, caminó presurosa casi hasta el otro extremo donde otra chica la esperaba. Inuyasha sintió el corazón latir como loco.

_Un eclipse, de silencios,_

_Un atardecer, en cualquier café_

_Mis palabras no tienen dueño_

_Que las quiera entender..._

_Vagabundo de deseos_

_Capitán sin fe_

_De barcos de papel_

_Remolinos de pensamientos_

_Cuando veo amanecer_

Allí estaba, hablando con la otra muchacha, que le entregaba un cuaderno de notas, seguramente era compañera de la Universidad y le hacía el favor con los apuntes. Intentó agudizar sus oídos, extrañaba tanto su voz, apenas era audible, pero la escuchó agradecer, que había estado muy ocupada esta semana, que pronto iría a la universidad nuevamente para rendir los exámenes atrasados. El camarero fue hasta ellas y Kagome rechazó el pedido, levantándose rápidamente, excusándose porque tenía "otras cosas" que atender.

_Y que solita se quedan las olas cuando el sol se agota_

_Y que solito me quedo esperándote, buscando tu perdón_

_No supe que decir al verte allí, mirándome sin prestarme atención_

_No supe qué decir y enamorado de ti, fui pasando las horas_

_No supe qué decir ni a qué acudir, quizás mujer merezca tu perdón_

_No tengo a donde ir y enamorado de ti, mi corazón se ahoga..._

... y la reputación como usted sabe...

Seguía el ministro hablando. Kagome se sacó los lentes y los guardó en su bolsillo, dejando el lugar con una estela de nostalgia en el corazón del abogado, que sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se levantó no supo por qué, quería seguirla, hablarle, verla, lo que sea, ahora, la quería ahora...

.¿Algún problema?- Preguntó el ministro dándole una mirada severa, desaprobaba el que alguien lo interrumpiera cuando hablaba.

La mirada dorada de Inuyasha siguió a la chica hasta el estacionamiento donde ella subió en un auto moderno color plateado, en el propio asiento del conductor, una vez al volante sus ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde había vista a Inuyasha, que la miraba de pie, impávido, con la mandíbula apretada. Ella desvió rápidamente la vista reprochándose por ser tan débil y dejarse tentar al mirarlo. Giró la llave del auto y éste se encendió, en segundos abandonaba completamente el lugar.

.Señor Inuyasha... ¿esta consciente de todo lo que le he dicho?

La voz alarmantemente fuerte del hombre que estaba enfrente lo hizo despertar de su nostalgia, lo miró algo turbado y se volvió a sentar, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

_No merezco, ser tu dueño... ni tampoco perder..._

La amaba, demasiado, esto no podía quedar así, no podía... la recuperaría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, haría que lo amase de nuevo...

Continuará...


	16. Recuperándote

**Capítulo 16:**

Entró a su oficina con el corazón latiendo como loco, apenas volteó luego de cerrar la puerta, se encontró con muchos arreglos de flores silvestres en su escritorio, en el librero y sobre la mesa de centro. Arrugó el ceño. ¿Flores?. Caminó hasta su escritorio mirando con detención el arreglo que estaba en ese lugar, sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño sobre blanco, el cual ella tomó con los dedos algo temblorosos, y abrió, encontrándose con una tarjeta escrita a mano, una caligrafía larga y definida, esa letra, ella la conocía.

"_Hermosas, como tú._

_Acepta mi invitación_

_Sesshoumaru." _

Sintió las mejillas enrojecer.

.Sesshoumaru- Murmuró pensativa, luego guardó la tarjeta nuevamente mirando el ramo de flores. Qué extraña sensación sentía, si Sesshoumaru era su amigo¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes?. Sintió como el estómago se encogía al recordar una conversación, la tarde anterior.

.No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

Ella, que revisaba unos documentos algo concentrada en su escritorio, levantó la vista y lo miró interrogativa, se sacó los lentes y sonrió.

.¿Qué dices? Perdóname, no te oí.

.Quiero invitarte a salir... una cena...

Kagome lo miró estupefacta, el documento comenzó a temblar casi involuntariamente en su mano.

.No me mires así... – Sonrió el hombre, dejó su actitud rígida y se recostó en el asiento, sin dejar de mirarla. Kagome bajó la vista e intentó leer nuevamente el documento.- sin compromisos, sólo quiero que te distraigas, luces cansada.

.Muchas gracias por la invitación pero...

.¿Quieres aún seguir sufriendo por él?

La chica levantó la vista, mirándolo casi enojada.

.Eso es asunto mío.- Murmuró exasperada. Lo vio cambiar el semblante y su mano se posó sobre la suya, sintió la calidez de aquel tacto, tan cercano y tan atemorizante.

.No quise molestarte, lo siento.

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan amable?. Ella sólo quería olvidarse de todo... lo vio erguirse al fin de su asiento.

.Debo irme... pero piénsalo.

Pensarlo... intentó olvidar por completo aquella invitación, es más, lo había logrado, sobre todo ahora que venía de vuelta de aquel café en donde por azares del destino Inuyasha también estaba. Salir... una cena... Suspiró cansada al sentarse en su escritorio. Pero... Sesshoumaru era tan amable, considerado... debía agradecerle de alguna manera las atenciones y molestias que tomaba para con ella. Aunque bien sabía ahora porqué hacía todo eso. Una invitación...

&&&&&&&&

Entró a su departamento sintiendo el frío que en el esperaba. La oscuridad completa en la sala, interrumpida solamente por la luz de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y dejando caer el maletín al suelo descuidadamente caminó hasta el sofá y se recostó en el. El silencio estremecedor de su departamento le dolía el alma. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, quedando clavada en su memoria aquella fugaz visión, en el café. Kagome... con sus mejillas sonrosadas como siempre, su mirada de niña en un cuerpo de mujer. La extrañaba, su voz, su risa, sus besos y su piel. Maldición¿cómo pudo echarlo todo a perder?

Levantó la vista y sus ojos dorados y brillosos miraron con detención el teléfono¿llamarla¿y decirle qué?. Alargó el brazo y lo tomó. No importa, tal vez escuchando su voz podría dejar de tener esta dolorosa melancolía, dormirse con el tono de su voz en sus oídos podría satisfacerlo por est vez, por esta noche. Tenía que recuperarla pero ¿cómo?. Un perdón resultaba tan absurdo... tan... poco... oh, Kagome... sólo un botón que marcaba la memoria para llamar directamente hasta el número de su mansión. La sirvienta fue quien lo atendió. Tensó la mandíbula, era cierto, tendría que haberlo previsto.

.¿Si¿Diga?

Él carraspeó nerviosamente.

.La Señorita Higurashi, por favor.- Preguntó con voz ronca y esperando ansioso para que la sirvienta lo comunicara con ella. Escuchar su voz, otra vez, no importaba si era tras el auricular, la necesitaba. Y mientras los segundos se hacían lastimosamente lentos y el corazón latía con prisa, apretó el auricular más fuerte con su mano, esperando de un momento a otro aquella dulce voz que se dignara a hablarle.

.La señorita ha salido.- Respondió la doncella. El joven abogado botó todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones. Aquello no se lo esperaba.- ¿quién la busca?

.Soy... yo, Yuca, Inuyasha. – Murmuró. La joven sirvienta abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Puedes decirme donde esta Kagome?

.Fue a una cena... no sé nada más.- Mintió.

.Gracias.- Respondió desilusionado. Dejó el auricular con torpeza en el teléfono, suspirando derrotado. Necesitaba tanto de ella, aquella ausencia lo estaba matando...

&&&&&&&&

Las luces tenues del lugar y lo escaso del publico, las personas sumidas en murmullos de conversación y la lejana y suave música que se cernía sobre ellos, del daba todo los indicios que este restaurant, precisamente, era para ocasiones especiales. Se movió un poco en su cómoda silla algo inquieta, había aceptado aquella invitación por cortesía pero las demostraciones de Sesshoumaru eran más que obvias. Intentaba conquistarla.

.¿Conocías este lugar?- Preguntó Kagome intentando romper con su propio nerviosismo. Tomó la copa que estaba frente a ella y le dio un pequeño sorbo de su vino blanco, evitaba su insistente y seductora mirada, no podía evitarlo, se parecía tanto a la de él... aunque...

.Claro que no.- Respondió algo inquieto. Intentando hacerle saber que lo que estaba haciendo, no lo hacía con cualquiera.

.Ya veo... - Murmuró sintiéndose más incómoda. Oh, pero porqué tenía que sentirse tan mal por aceptar una invitación de él, sólo intentaba ser amable. Lo miró de reojo, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer. Era atractivo, bastante atractivo y su actitud y manera de ser tan reservada también resultaba ser atractiva, era innegable, un hombre misterioso... sabía lo que representaba para el común de las mujeres. Pero de ahí a... siquiera pensar en... no, nunca¿cómo podría? En su adolorido y atormentado corazón el dueño era aquel ingrato amor llamado Inuyasha. Comió en absoluto silencio, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor para no tener que seguir mirando aquellos ojos dorados que parecía escudriñar su alma, tan penetrantes y fuertes... sólo esperaba que la velada terminara pronto. Pero siempre el destino nos trae sorpresas a nuestras visas, y allí estaba, riendo de buena gana, una mujer con un grupo de más o menos su misma edad, cerca de los 30, de cabellos negros y lisos y su traje dos piezas color gris. Las joyas abundantes llamaban notoriamente la atención. Kagome la miró con sorpresa, luego la imagen de ella junto a Inuyasha en la cama le dolió tanto que sintió como los ojos se cristalizaban. Pero no sólo eso, sus manos se crisparon de furia y rabia. Mordió sus labios y se irguió tensamente en su puesto. La actitud de la muchacha llamó notoriamente la atención de su acompañante, que extrañado, frunció el ceño dirigiendo su mirada hasta donde ella los dirigía. Y allí la vio. La mujer que destruyó la vida de Kagome.

.No te hagas esto, Kagome.

La chica escuchó su voz profunda, despertó de mutismo y lo miró asustada, dejando relajar sus músculos, tomó la copa nerviosamente y bebió otro pequeño sorbo de vino.

.Lo sé. No tienes que decirlo.

.Ella no es mejor que tú, todo lo contrario.

Kagome asintió ante sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentirse con tanta pena y tristeza... ¿cómo Inuyasha pudo haberla engañado con ella¿Precisamente con ella?... y en su mente volvía preguntarse lo que infinidad de veces se repetía, cuando estaba sola, cuando la nostalgia hacía presa de su ser, cuando en las noches su desvelo por él era aterrador¿porqué ella¿Porqué?

&&&&&&&&&&

Bajó del auto, él tomó su mano para ayudarla a salir. Kagome lo miró con detenimiento, la cara de él estaba tan cerca de la suya, se había inclinado tanto para estar a su altura. Ella se apartó un poco, Sesshoumaru lo entendió. Claro, sabía que en una primera cita ella jamás le respondería con un beso, que era lo que esperaba.

.Gracias- Murmuró Kagome soltando su mano pero que él retuvo y ella lo miró asombrada.

.Perdona si te hice pasar un mal rato... Tokio suele ser demasiado pequeño cuando quieres evitar a alguien.

Ella asintió, lo entendía bien, perfectamente bien... dos encuentros no deseados en un día no era algo realmente grato... menos el último... aquella mujer le daba náuseas y la comida quedó allí, sin tocar.

.No te preocupes.

Intentó soltar su mano nuevamente, él al fin la soltó. Pero su mano se alzó hasta sus negros cabellos y los acarició con lentitud. No podía evitarlo, ella estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejana, quería demostrarle que la amaba, de verdad. Ella al fin se alejó de él, con rapidez, no fuera que estuviera alimentándole esperanzas pero... ¿Acaso ella jamás pensaría en rehacer su vida?. Demasiado pronto para hacerse esa pregunta... a apenas un mes del rompimiento... pero ya de antes estaban separados... y además... seguramente, Inuyasha estaba con "esa mujer"... ¿debería darle esperanzas a Sesshoumaru?. La reja de entrada se abrió y Kagome entró, al voltear lo miró, él aún seguía allí, mirándola, con el semblante serio y enamorado. La muchacha tragó saliva con dolor. ¿Porqué tenía que ser así?

Otros ojos dorados, brillosos por las lágrimas que intentaba retener, miraban tras gafas oscuras a pesar de las sombras de la noche la escena, dentro de su auto. Su corazón se encogió al verlos allí, tan juntos y la actitud de Sesshoumaru tan... aquel maldito la estaba cortejando... y ella... ella parecía dejarse... maldición¿Podría competir con la intachable forma de su primo?... o... Tendría que quitársela, quitársela antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: A riesgo de sanción, decirles que **cada uno de sus reviews son importantes para mi, la opinión de ustedes me da a conocer qué les parece mi trabajo**. Gracias por eso. **Un beso a mi amado Enzo**, (que lea esto es simposible...:-) pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde¿no? sino... pregúntenle a Inuyasha...) 


	17. Un Antiguo Enemigo

**Capítulo 17:**

Apretó ambas manos en el manubrio mordiendo sus labios y agachando un poco la cabeza, tenía deseos enormes de llorar y gritar, porque el dolor era tan grande, sólo imaginarla lejos, con otro, lo mataría... ¿porqué maldita sea tenía que ser así! El verla en aquel café, por casualidad, había despertado de alguna manera su anhelo por ella. Antes, veía imposible una reconciliación, ahora, aún lo sentía así, pero no se daría por vencido, nunca. El frío de la noche se hacía presente, inclemente allá afuera. Levantó el rostro dirigiendo su mirada hasta las ventanas de aquel cuarto, con la luz tenue anaranjada. Seguramente estaba preparándose para dormir... la piel se erizó, sus manos se crisparon más, deseaba sentirla una vez más... no, definitivamente no dejaría que se le escapase, no veía su vida sin Kagome.

&&&&&&&&

Bebía el café, como siempre ahora, sola en aquella larga mesa de la sala. El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio del lugar y fue atendido enseguida por la sirvienta. Kagome comió casi por inercia, no tenía mucho apetito últimamente. Yuca se acercó hasta ella y la miró sin atreverse a hablar, esperó unos segundos y al fin se atrevió.

.Señorita... es el señor Inuyasha...

Kagome dejó de comer de inmediato y sintió que le dolía el pecho al escuchar ese nombre, miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la sirvienta.

- ¿Qu... qué?- Preguntó incrédula, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

.Es él señorita... anoche también preguntó por usted.- Murmuró. Estiró el auricular para que ella contestara pero Kagome lo miró dudando. ¿Inuyasha? Movió la cabeza arreglándose el cabello nerviosamente, mientras intentaba darle un sorbo a su café, aparentando no darle importancia al asunto.

.Dile que no estoy.

.Esta bien.

La vio alejarse colocándose el auricular junto al oído y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella habló excusándose, que Kagome no se encontraba. Inuyasha asintió sabiendo de sobra la verdad, era más que obvio, ella estaba pero no le dirigiría la palabra. Bien claro lo había dejado la última vez, en su oficina.

Kagome dejó el desayuno definitivamente. El día no había comenzado como ansiaba, últimamente nada funcionaba. Tal vez sería buena idea comenzar a actuar diferente. ¿Quién se creía Inuyasha¿Acaso estaba seguro que aún lo amaba¿Qué intentaba?. ¿Qué lo perdonara?.

&&&&&&&&&

.Los empresarios han sido informados del nuevo cambio de gabinete para dentro de este mes.- Dijo Sesshoumaru, leyendo una hoja de papel y caminado frente a ella, que estaba afirmada, de brazos cruzados, al borde de su moderno escritorio.

.¿Qué tienen que ver los empresarios con el nuevo gabinete?

.Influencias, al fin y al cabo, quien sustenta al país somos nosotros y el gobierno desea quedar bien con nuestra gente.

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente. Todo se reducía a eso, como siempre, conveniencias económicas. Se irguió y caminó hasta el ventanal su mirada se perdió en unos instantes, el silencio en la habitación se hizo, lo sabía Sesshoumaru, ella estaba pensando en Inuyasha.

.Hay una velada en el club ecuestre, estamos todos invitados... el primer ministro vendrá también y creo que también el emperador y su alteza.

.No iré.- Respondió cortante.

Sesshoumaru la miró con detenimiento. Nunca la había visto tan rencorosa, tan dolida, pero sus razones eran totalmente entendibles.

.Lo entiendo pero... eres la presidenta del comité...

.¿Y eso qué?- Preguntó altiva, dándose la vuelta. Sesshoumaru se extrañó más aún de su impulsiva respuesta. Los ojos de Kagome brillaban con fulgor, tenía el corazón demasiado herido y la rabia era visible en ellos.

.No te pongas así... - Respondió el hombre conciliatoriamente. Kagome lo miró con ojos penetrantes.- dijiste que sobrevivirías... tú eres fuerte, lo sé...

Intentó seguir dándole ánimos pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido corto y exasperante del teléfono. La llamada de la secretaria de Kagome. Ella atendió el teléfono despreocupadamente, pasando un mechón de sus cabellos por la oreja.

.¿Sí?

.Tiene una llamada señorita.

.¿De quien?

.No lo sé.

.Pásala.

La secretaria cortó y ella extrañada, preguntó.

.¿Sí?- Un silencio fue todo lo que a través del auricular pudo escuchar. Arrugó el ceño extrañada.- ¿quién habla? – La respiración algo fuerte al otro lado de la línea la hizo sospechar de quien se trataba. Recordó de inmediato la inesperada llamada de la mañana y luego, cuando Sesshoumaru la miró con ojos interrogantes al ver que ella afirmaba una mano en el escritorio para no desfallecer, escuchó al fin, después de tanto tiempo, las voz varonil ronca que la llamaba.

.Kagome...

Ella apretó el auricular en su mano fuertemente¿Era él?. Se preguntó incrédula. Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera que llegó a doler el pecho.

.Kagome...

Incapaz de responder, y él incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, ambos se quedaron así, de una manera tan tortuosa como anhelante. Kagome al fin reaccionó, mordiendo sus labios de rabia¿qué demonios quería Inuyasha?. ¿No dejarla vivir en paz¿martirizarla?. Cortó de golpe el teléfono y éste casi se hizo trizas. Sesshoumaru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, levantando las cejas interrogativo y ella, respirando fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba, descolocada, enojada, roja de rabia. Volteó tapándose la boca con una mano, intentando no llorar. No, no se dejaría abatir ahora, no por él. Reclinó la cabeza, los cabellos azabache cayeron a su alrededor.

.Estoy bien.- Dijo al fin, tomando aire a bocanadas y recuperando la compostura, adelantándose a lo que él iba a preguntar. Sesshoumaru permaneció en silencio, mirándola, sabiendo en su interior que aquella llamada era de él, de Inuyasha, y que Kagome... aún lo amaba.

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo tomó el auricular en sus manos, sentada al borde de la lujosa cama en su suite de aquel exclusivo hotel. Mientras esperaba, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez las pocas ocasiones en que podía acercarse a Inuyasha. Desde aquella vez, luego de la noche de sexo que habían tenido, el abogado la había evitado hasta el punto de no hablarle. Pero ella en aquella oportunidad ya se lo había dejado en claro: "Lo hecho, hecho está". Y aunque él no quisiera, ya tendría la oportunidad de volver a mezclar la "dopamina" con un trago de licor. Ella, Kikyo, no lo dejaría escapar, nunca y menos ahora, que se aprestaba a ser un ministro de Estado.

.¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Kikyo?- Preguntó una voz algo enronquecida, al otro lado de la línea. Ella miró la manicure de sus uñas distraídamente.

.¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

.Me lo imaginé... luego que supe que Aska había muerte "sospechosamente".- Rió burlón.

.Vaya, te enteras de todo.- Murmuró la mujer coquetamente. Lo escuchó reír y ella sonrió.- así que imagino, que sabes, que ya me enteré de tus tratos previos con Aska.

.Aska fue mi sirvienta, ella estaba encargada de vigilar a Inuyasha... no sabía que también trabajaba para ti...

.Sí, bueno... no hizo todo lo que le encomendé y supongo que a ti tampoco te obedeció. ¿no?

.Supongo que no... Inuyasha aún esta con vida... - Respondió el hombre. Kikyo sonrió más ampliamente. Afortunadamente esa asistente de cuarta se había enamorado de Inuyasha y no había hecho caso a las ordenes de Naraku, para asesinarlo. Eso era favorable para ella, porque deseaba ahora más que nunca vivo al joven abogado.

.Tranquilo, querido Naraku... sé que Aska hizo un buen trabajo... no lo que planeamos... pero es favorable para nosotros... de alguna manera, igual los verás sufrir...

Continuará...


	18. Medidas Desesperadas

**Capítulo 18:**

Ese maldito Sesshoumaru la escoltaba ahora a todas partes¿porqué¿Acaso pretendía ser su dueño?. Apretó más sus manos en el manubrio mirando a través de sus gafas oscuras la escena. Ella salía otra vez de la limosina de su primo, él muy amable la ayudaba tendiéndole una mano, la cara que Sesshoumaru tenía, pasando de pronto inconscientemente la lengua por sus labios, tal vez el muy cretino deseaba un beso...

.Maldito infeliz!- Masculló rabioso mientras le daba un duro golpe con su mano derecha al manubrio. Siguió con sus doradas orbes a la chica, que caminaba rápidamente hasta la reja de entrada, y el otro mirándola hasta que ella entró a la mansión. Sesshoumaru se quedó unos segundos allí, luego, para su sorpresa, lo miró directamente, él que creía haber estado bien camuflado en la hilera de autos de la calle. Inuyasha torció la boca, muy astuto el maldito, ahora se acercaba hasta él a paso rápido. El joven abogado levantó el vidrio de su ventana.

.Lo sabía.- Dijo Sesshoumaru parándose frente a la ventana pero en ningún momento inclinándose para estar a la altura del rostro de su primo. Inuyasha exasperado, abrió finalmente la puerta de su auto y salió, tirando las gafas al asiento y posándose delante de él. Ambos se miraron con rencor y odio.

.¿Sabías qué?- Preguntó Inuyasha con seriedad con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela negra, balanceándose casi en sus talones.

.Sabía que tendrías el descaro para acosarla.- Dijo Sesshoumaru con altivez. Inuyasha torció la boca de desprecio, levantando una ceja, dejando que la brisa de la noche meciera sus negros cabellos al viento.

.Eso es asunto nuestro, tú sólo estas aprovechando la situación, como siempre.

.Yo no me aprovecho de nada. Fuiste tú quien la engañó y ahora quieres su perdón... ¿crees que ella lo hará?- Respondió burlonamente, cruzándose de brazos y dando una pequeña sonrisa- te detesta, Inuyasha y no hay nada que puedas hacer ya.

.Cállate!- Respondió abruptamente, dejando su aparente aire relajado e irguiéndose hasta quedar tan alto como su primo. - ¿crees que no lo sé? Y tu... pareces un animal esperando la ocasión para atacar!

.Ella es libre ahora, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. Al menos, yo tengo más esperanzas que tú.

Se giró altivo caminando hasta su limosina. Inuyasha lo miró con rencor pero era cierto lo qué él decía, al menos Sesshoumaru, con su intachable reputación, tenía más esperanzas que él mismo... pero no se daría por vencido, no!. Vio la limosina alejarse calle abajo y luego sus ojos dorados miraron con nostalgia la mansión, tragando saliva con dolor y sintiendo que la respiración se entrecortaba. Caminó no supo cómo hasta la reja, para su extrañeza esta contaba ahora con un citófono. Torció la boca exasperado¿acaso Kagome se encerraría en aquella fortaleza hasta ese punto?. Apretó el botón de llamada y entonces, en unos segundos escuchó la voz inconfundible de la sirvienta.

.¿Si¿A quién busca?

.Yuca, soy yo, Inuyasha, necesito hablar con Kagome.- Intentó que sus palabras sonaran serenas y pausadas. Escuchó un breve silencio, luego volvió a hablar la muchacha.

.Espere señor... veré si puede atenderle.

Unos instantes que se esperó nervioso en extremo, mirando de vez en cuando a los ventanales frontales de la mansión, el viento de la noche soplaba y mecía los árboles de cerezos del amplio jardín.

.Ella no quiere atenderlo, señor.

La voz de la sirvienta rompió el silencio, desgarrando su corazón con aquellas palabras.

.Pero... esta bien... - Murmuró entendiendo la situación. Era ingenuo de su parte creer que ella lo atendería. Miró hacia los ventanales, esperando de alguna manera que ella en esos momentos lo estuviera viendo. Tan sólo quería pedirle perdón por todo los errores que había cometido pero... el daño era tan grande y el rencor más fuerte aún.

Kagome lo miró a través de las cortinas del cuarto en penumbras. Con su corazón latiendo como loco, verlo allí, con su cara de tristeza y mirando justo en la misma dirección donde ella se encontraba, como si supera que estaba precisamente allí. Se volteó con amargura a su habitación, esperando olvidarse de todo, por ahora, y que Inuyasha dejara de jugar, que la dejara tranquila.

No se movió de su asiento hasta que las luces de toda la mansión se apagaron paulatinamente. Los ladridos de los perros en la penumbra de la noche rompían aquel estremecedor silencio, irrumpiendo tal vez el sueño de los habitantes del lugar. Bajó del auto sacándose primero la chaqueta de su traje que tiró al asiento trasero y aflojando la corbata caminó a paso presuroso hasta la reja nuevamente, sacando un pequeño llavero de su pantalón y buscando una llave que no podía distinguir, hasta que finalmente encontró. La introdujo en la cerradura, moviéndola de un lado a otro y maldiciéndose de vez en cuando al darse cuenta que ésta giraba en vano. Finalmente escuchó un pequeño sonido, del seguro, y sus ojos brillaron de manera triunfal. Abrió la puerta de hierro forjado con sumo cuidado, maldiciendo nuevamente porque ésta rechinaba fuertemente. Los perros ladraron poniendo más tensa la situación. Miró hacia la mansión, allá todo estaba en calma, en penumbras. Kagome no debería vivir sola en aquella casa. Gruñó asustado, al darse cuenta lo fácil que era entrar en ella. Caminó presuroso por el jardín y rodeó la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, en el patio trasero. Nuevamente sacó una llave del fajo que tenía, sabía que entrar por la cocina le resultaría más fácil, puesto que esta constaba solamente de un seguro y la puerta principal de varios.

Ella dormía como un ángel, su respiración suave y pausada. La miró con detenimiento. Acostada de costado, sus cabellos negros caían desordenadamente en la cabecera y por el borde de la cama. Su camisola de satén color marfil parecía tan suave como su propia piel de porcelana. Un brazo se encontraba bajo su cabeza, y el otro caía a orillas de la cama, relajadamente. Se puso en cuclillas, aspirando el aroma de su cara, el dulce aroma que estaba impregnado en la habitación femenina y que era más intenso en su piel. Acercó su nariz hasta su brazo, cerrando los ojos y recordando con nostalgia las veces en que le fue permitido tocar con descaro aquella piel. Acercó sus labios, de manera incontrolable hasta esa extremidad que caía despreocupadamente a orillas de la cama, los posó en ellos al fin, sintiéndolo helado al tacto. Kagome entreabrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación intentó gritar. Inuyasha se apartó y se irguió lentamente. Ella, asustada, cubriendo su pecho con partes de las sábanas, miró aterrada la figura, hasta que poco a poco, la luz de la luna llena le fue develando, que quien estaba frente a ella, mirándola de forma perturbadora, era él. Inuyasha.

.Inuyasha... - Murmuró sin creer que lo estaba viendo. Él sonrió un poco con dolor.

.Siento interrumpir tu sueño... pero necesitaba verte.

Ella lo miraba extrañada, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le dolía. Respiró hondamente y se sentó en la cama intentando parecer calmada.

.Estas no son horas... además... tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Al decir aquellas palabras que resultaron tan duras, no lo miró directamente. Inuyasha sonrió un poco.

.Si me lo dices mirándome a la cara... entonces te creeré.

Kagome tragó saliva fuertemente¿pero quién se creía¿Que aún estaba loca por él?. Bueno si lo estaba, pero ese tonto amor había sido también su perdición. Lo miró al fin con rabia pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

.Sé que lo que sucedió... no tiene perdón.

.¿Lo que pasó?- Interrumpió Kagome llena de rabia- ¿te refieres a cuando le hiciste el amor a Kikyo¿A cuando me engañaste? Porque tú sí lo hiciste, no yo!

Él la miró con detenimiento, mirando sus ojos, intentando de alguna forma buscar algún indicio de amor en ellos.

.¿Qué puedo hacer... para que me perdones?

La pregunta al fin estaba formulada. Kagome lo miró asombrada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

.¿Qué dices?- Murmuró apenas, él se acercó hasta ella que aún permanecía sentada en la cama.

.Dímelo.- Dijo sentándose a su lado, acercando su cara a la de ella, que lo miró atónita.

.Tú estas loco- Dijo al fin la chica intentando alejarse de él pero el joven fue más rápido que ella y se lo impidió sujetando ambos brazos fuertemente. Ella resopló asustada, mirándolo turbada.- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

.Estoy loco y siempre lo he estado!. ¿Ahora te asombras? Desde que te conocí estoy loco por ti.

Ella intentó soltarse, estaba disgustada e intentaba evitar mirarlo, él acercando su cara cada vez más hasta la suya.

.Suéltame!

.No!.

Kagome se movió disgustada y con fuerza pero él era mucho más fuerte. Cayó de espaldas en la cama y él se posó encima suyo.

.Suéltame!- Le gritó enojada pero la cara del abogado estaba muy seria. Tenerla bajo su cuerpo con poca ropa estaba despertando sus instintos y deseos tan anhelados, por ella. Kagome se movió intentado zafarse de su agarre pero era inútil, su cuerpo pesado y varonil la tenía completamente bajo su merced. Lo miró al fin mordiendo sus labios y sintiendo que la sangre bombeaba con fuerza en su cabeza.- eres un mald...

Los labios de Inuyasha se posaron sobre los suyos antes de terminar el insulto. Kagome movió la cara intentando desviar sus besos, pero Inuyasha soltó una de sus manos y con la mano libre ahora le tomó la cara con fuerza y la besó adentrándose en su boca con una pasión desbordada, sin límites, añorantes, saboreando sus labios que a cada instante querían ser esquivados, Introdujo su lengua recorriendo su boca que extrañaba en demasía. Kagome finalmente se quedó quieta y respondió a sus besos sin pensar en nada, saliendo al encuentro de su lengua con la suya provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo y un respirar entrecortado. Inclinó una de sus piernas cuando él se movió acomodándose sobre ella, finalmente soltó su otra mano y ella se abrazó a su cuello. Inuyasha besaba una y otra vez a la chica que respondía de igual manera a él, hasta sentir que ahora pasaba una de sus manos por su pierna desnuda, recorriéndola entera, subiendo lentamente la camisola de satén hasta llegar a su muslo. La imagen de él junto a Kikyo se posó en su cerebro y Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reprochándose por dejarse llevar, ahora que sus manos se encontraban libres las posó sobre su pecho alejándose de él y ladeando finalmente la cara, sintiendo repugnancia de sólo pensar que aquellos labios que la besaban estaba aún con el sabor de los besos de la otra.

.Suéltame!- Gritó enojada y a punto de llorar. Inuyasha se incorporó un poco mirándola con dolor.- déjame, sal de aquí!

.Sé que aún me amas, hoy me lo has demostrado.- Respondió. Ella se movió con fuerza hasta salir de su prisión. Se puso de pie al lado de la cama y el hombre hizo lo mismo. Ella se pasó el dorso de su mano por la boca, un gesto para demostrarle que deseaba limpiarse de sus besos.

.Cómo amarte si sólo me recuerdas que has estado con ella! Siento asco, asco... - Respondió llorosa y se fue hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro. – Fuera, Vete con ella! Déjame en paz, Déjame sola!

Él se acercó hasta la puerta apoyando su frente en ella. Por unos segundos había sentido la victoria, ahora todo se desmoronaba. ¿Cómo hacerle olvidar todo el engaño¿Cómo?.

Continuará...


	19. El arrebato de Kagome

**Capítulo 19:**

Con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano, su mirada perdida y de vez en cuando unos suspiros que se escapaban de sus sonrosados labios, pensaba nuevamente en el acontecimiento de unas cuantas noches atrás. Por un momento había creído olvidarse de todo, del engaño y las diferencias, pero el recuerdo de aquella detestable mujer era más grande que cualquier cosa. Sentía como el corazón bombeaba tan fuerte al recordar los besos de Inuyasha y la manera en que la acariciaba, hubiera perdido la razón si no fuera que su mente le recordó aquella imagen.

¿Iras verdad?

La voz de Sesshoumaru casi frente a su cara la hizo despertar de sus profundos pensamientos. Se incorporó adoptando una posición seria y mientras se levantaba acomodando sus cabellos nerviosamente.

No lo sé... – Respondió sin mirarlo.

Estas distraída nuevamente.

Kagome se volteó tratando de esquivar aquella mirada dorada tan parecida a la otra que intentaba olvidar.

Es por culpa de él, ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió. Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta ella, y la volteó para luego tomarla por los hombros.

Kagome...

La chica lo miró con detenimiento.

Quiero olvidarlo... pero no puedo...

Aquella inesperada confesión salida de los labios de la chica lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Kagome se apartó de su lado y se fue a su silla nuevamente, tomando asiento porque sentía que la pena la abatiría.

Aún... lo amas...

El recuerdo de ella junto a él es tan grande... - Sus palabras se volvieron temblorosas y el hombre pudo notar que sus ojos castaños se humedecían de lágrimas.- Inuyasha es un mentiroso... un mentiroso...

Sesshoumaru la miró con impotencia como ella escondía ahora su cara entre sus manos, no dijo nada, salvo unos pequeños sollozos que poco a poco fueron muriendo en sus labios. Él se acercó hasta su lado y se inclinó tomando sus manos, Kagome levantó la vista avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas y con lágrimas.

No llores por él, no lo merece, nadie merece tus lágrimas, y quien las merezca, mi querida Kagome, jamás te hará llorar.

Ella lo miró y luego sonrió apenas. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, que ya era más común en su tan conocido agrio rostro. Soltó sus manos y con el dorso de la suya limpió sus mejillas. Kagome lo miró algo turbada, aquella demostración de cariño la hizo recordar nuevamente los verdaderos sentimientos de Sesshoumaru. Él se dio cuenta de ello y no por eso dejó lo que ya comenzaba a convertirse en una caricia. Se miraron con detenimiento, tan cerca estaban el uno del otro, el hombre ya posaba sus ojos sobre los labios de la muchacha que comenzaron a temblar inesperadamente. Ella lo sabía, sabía que él deseaba besarla.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de pronto viendo Inuyasha la escena. Sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas, mirando a Kagome tan asustado que por un momento no supo qué decir... y lo que debía decir no pudo al menos por un instante, salir de su garganta. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza un ramillete de rosas en botón rojo. Sesshoumaru se levantó lentamente de su lado mientras Kagome también lo hacía, mirándolo sorprendida y luego pasando sus manos por sus mejillas, quitando todo rastro de las lágrimas que antes vertía por él.

¿Qué clase de persona eres, que entras sin avisar?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru arrugando tanto el ceño y la mirada gélida. Inuyasha no escuchaba las palabras de su primo porque todo su ser estaba sobre la chica que evitaba mirarlo y que ahora se volteaba mirando hacia los ventanales, ignorándolo por completo.- Inuyasha!- Llamó el hombre nuevamente al ver que el abogado no se movía ni un milímetro.

Ka... gome...

Ella sintió escalofríos, era tan inevitable sentir alguna reacción involuntaria en su cuerpo cada vez que lo escuchaba nombrar su nombre.

Inuyasha, fuera!- Se apresuró en decir Sesshoumaru, caminando exasperado hasta su lado, al intentar tomar un brazo, Inuyasha inesperadamente cambió el semblante, volteó la cara mirándolo con odio, arrugando tanto el ceño como él mismo. Sesshoumaru se detuvo, algo intimidado.

No te atrevas o te arrepentirás.- Dijo el abogado con los dientes apretados. Kagome al fin volteó, asustada. Los vio hasta casi en posición de ataque.

Ya basta!- Dijo alzando la voz, exasperada al límite. Inuyasha cambió de inmediato el rostro, sin lugar a dudas la insospechada reacción de Kagome lo pilló de sorpresa, pero no sólo a él, a ambos hombres. – Quiero que te vayas Inuyasha, no tienes nada que hacer aquí... quiero estar sola Sesshoumaru, por favor... - Dijo esto último mirando al hombre de cabellos claros y su tono de voz resultó ser más conciliatorio que el usado para su ex pareja. Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada adolorida y salió, luego de unos segundos, de la oficina. Inuyasha en cambio la miró desafiante.

Dije que te fueras.- Recalcó Kagome. Lo vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ella sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

No me iré.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, volteó luego turbada, intentando pensar en algo coherente. El corazón nuevamente latía demasiado fuerte.

No sé a qué vienes... no tengo... nada que tratar contigo.

Sólo vine... toma...

Kagome volteó y lo vio estirar su brazo con aquel ramo de rosas rojas. Ella las miró como si nada.

No quiero nada de ti.- Respondió con firmeza. Él dejó de respirar, seguramente la reacción la esperaba pero igual lo descolocaba.

Toma- Respondió como si no la hubiese escuchado, Kagome se mordió el labio ¿es que siempre sería así? Tan irremediablemente... engreído... Ella tomó el ramo, Inuyasha sonrió triunfal. Kagome la miró por unos momentos y luego, dándole la espalda, caminó hasta el basurero donde las arrojó sin piedad.

Ahí esta todo lo que me has dado.- Acotó la chica, volteándose y mirándolo desafiante. Inuyasha se quedó de pie sin mover un solo músculo.- ¿Crees que con un ramo de flores olvidaré todo?. Preguntó altiva. Él la miró sin responder aún, en sus ojos había tanto rencor, tanta tristeza y lo sabía, él era culpable de todo ello.

Perdóname.

Kagome hizo una pequeña mueca volteándose disgustada.

Vete. Y ya no me hables más... vete.

Él tragó saliva con dolor, agachando la cabeza comprendiendo finalmente la situación. El perdón que esperaba no iba a ser escuchado... la herida era tan grande y ¿cómo demostrarle que la amaba tanto?

&&&&&&&&

La noche era perfecta aunque la brisa era algo fuerte, sin embargo todos lo agradecían puesto que el calor reinante los agobiaba. Inuyasha caminó a los jardines con una copa de vino blanco, la tercera de la noche, sintiendo como el viento mecía sus negros cabellos y afirmándose en la baranda de un mirador que de pronto le trajo a al memoria recuerdos ya lejanos. La ciudad de Tokio brillaba con excelencia allá a los lejos, y la vista desde aquella colina lo acercaba incluso al firmamento, tan negro esta vez sin luna. Bebió de un sorbo el resto de vino que tenía y dejó caer la copa, sin más, quebrándose esta en mil pedazos entre las rocas. Volteó afirmando parte de su espalda baja en los maderos del barandal y miró hacia el edificio de moderna fachada, con las lámparas francesas de lagrimas reinantes que iluminaban el lugar, las voces de las personas charlando fuertemente, algunos bailando con despreocupación. Y ahí estaba él, sólo, intentando cumplir con todos los eventos a los que debía acudir por cortesía si es que quería tener el apoyo de grandes personajes del mundo de la política y los negocios en su ascenso a ministro. Pero estaba solo.

La mujer se acercó caminando con elegancia, apenas podía hacerlo con lo estrecha de su falda, pero que marcaba generosamente sus curvas. Se posó frente a él acariciando su mejilla e intentando posar un beso en los labios que la esquivaron enseguida. No le extrañó, cuantas veces ya que hacía lo mismo, como siempre.

Ya estas de mal humor.- Sonrió. El joven la miró como si nada y se alejó del lugar. Aquello ya era inevitable. Esa mujer se parecía siempre en cada lugar que él era invitado. ¿Acaso lo estaba siguiendo'... o tal vez... pensaría que esta vez regresarían definitivamente. Movió la cabeza imaginando lo enormemente absurdo que eso era. Un grupo de hombres en una esquina lo hizo levantar una ceja algo intrigado. Pero si siempre aquellas veladas en el Club Ecuestre eran de los más aburridas, ¿qué cosa podría estar llamado la atención?

Una suave carcajada lo hizo agudizar sus oídos, deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia del grupo, mientras escuchaba luego el estallido de carcajadas de los hombres, de varias edades, pero en su mayoría jóvenes. Arrugó el ceño demasiado intrigado y volvió a escuchar una pequeña carcajada, suave, melodiosa, fina y agradable, y que él... conocía muy bien...

El grupo se abrió dejando ver a una joven semi sentada en el asiento de la barra, con un vestido nácar demasiado ajustado y la cabellera negra que rodeaba su pálido rostro, rostro de niña aún, pero en el cuerpo de una mujer. Se levantó ella mostrando su anatomía. Él al miró con asombro y los labios entreabiertos. ¿Era ella? La delgadez de su cuerpo no mermaba la anatomía algo voluptuosa de sus pechos, su cintura bastante pequeña y las caderas anchas, no era exuberante como Kikyo, pero si su cuerpo resultaba bastante... perturbador. Los ojos castaños de ella se posaron de pronto en los dorados de Inuyasha, que no daba crédito a lo que veía, ella jamás se vistió así cuando estuvo a su lado. Kagome dejó de sonreír unos segundos pero luego volteó el rostro intentando mantenerse indiferente y fingiendo una sonrisa al grupo de acompañantes. Kikyo apareció en la sal y miró el espectáculo. Aquello no la perturbó, aunque un poco de envidia sintió que aquella muchachita llamara tanto la atención sólo porque se vestía como mujer adulta.

La observó en silencio y de reojo la mayor parte de la velada, ella conversando de manera demasiado amable ante aquellos hombres que parecían leones tras una presa. Bebió de un sorbo nuevamente la bebida sin aún sentir los efectos de esta. La rabia se acrecentaba cada vez más. Kagome, nunca más lo volvió a mirar. Escuchaba también los cuchicheos de los demás. Claro, el que dos ex novios se encontraran al parecer, de pronto, en una velada sería el comidillo de las páginas sociales.

Esta más delgada, pero se ve increíble- Murmuró una chica con algo de envidia.

No pensé que era ella, se ve más adulta... aunque si la observas bien aún tiene cara de niña...

No demorará en buscarse otro partido, es sólo de mirarla ahora, como andan los hombres detrás de ellas... como moscas.

Carraspeó demasiado turbado y salió veloz de la sala. No podía evitarlo, ver a Kagome demasiado cerca lo estaba matando.

Ella se disculpó y caminó hasta el tocador acomodando sus cabellos. Suspiró algo derrotada. Aquellas fiestas del comité eran horribles, pero debía hacerlo, por cortesía, porque estaba el Primer Ministro... los Emperadores... Claro que sabía que él iba a ir, si era en honor a él la fiesta!.

Esta no soy yo..."- Murmuró con algo dolor. Suspiró derrotada y salió del baño, lo que menos se esperó fue ver a la mujer que le había arruinado la vida. Kikyo, frente a ella. El asombro de su rostro lo cambió rápidamente por uno de altivez. Esa mujer no era mejor que ella, no.

- Buenas noches, querida Kagome.- Saludó con la sonrisa sarcástica en sus rojos labios. Llevaba en su mano una copa de licor amarillo.

Kagome se mordió el labio e intentó avanzar, pero ella le detuvo el paso.

¿Cómo! ¿Ya no saludas a los viejos amigos?

Usted no es mi amiga. –Respondió duramente. La mujer sonrió más ampliamente. Inuyasha se detuvo de pronto frente a ellas, el corazón latió deprisa. Oh, Dios... Kagome en frente de esa mujer...

Ehhh... Kikyo... será mejor que te vayas... - Inuyasha sujetó un brazo con fuerza, justo el que tenía la copa, que ella le ofreció de inmediato.

Oh! Aquí estas... te traje esto...

Kikyo... vamos- Inuyasha tomó la copa y Kagome lo miró con rabia desbordada que intenta contener.

Charla de mujeres ¿no?- Preguntó intentando distender el ambiente.

¿Mujeres? ¿Cuáles?- Respondió con sarcasmo Kikyo, le encantaba humillarla de esa manera.

Es cierto... - Respondió Kagome con seriedad- aquí hay sólo una mujer... la otra es una prostituta. – Antes que Kikyo reaccionara, Kagome tomó la copa de las manos de Inuyasha y la arrojó al rostro de la mujer, que de inmediato quiso lanzarse sobre la chica, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido, sujetándola fuertemente.

Ahhh!- Gritó enojada. Kagome la miró y luego se volteó alejándose del lugar.- me las pagarás! Me las pagarás maldita! Tú ya estas muerta, me oyes? Muerta!

Continuará...


	20. Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón

**Capítulo 20:**

.Me las pagarás! Me las pagarás maldita! Tú ya estas muerta, me oyes? Muerta!

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y apretó más sus muñecas y con un ademán bastante brusco la volteó hacia él. Kikyo cerró la boca de inmediato, mirándolo asustada.

.No te atrevas Kikyo! – Gritó Inuyasha casi rojo de ira y respirando fuertemente. – no te atrevas a tocarla, porque o si no la que muere vas a ser tu, yo mismo me encargaré de ello. ¡Me escuchaste¿Me escuchaste!

Kikyo lo miró intimidada y apenas pudo entreabrir los labios. Conocía el carácter de Inuyasha, pero jamás lo había visto hasta ese extremo de furia, una furia que hasta temió, por unos instantes, en demasía. Los pasos de alguien que se acercaban rápidamente hasta ellos lo hizo no decir más. Inuyasha volteó y vio al Primer Ministro que lo miró con seriedad. El joven abogado soltó de inmediato a Kikyo, tan inesperadamente que ella tambaleó, a punto de caer al suelo.

.Señor Inuyasha... ¿Tiene algún problema?

Inuyasha respiró profundamente sin decir una palabra. Kikyo se pasó la mano por la cara quitando todo rastro aún de alcohol sobre ella. Maldijo entre dientes la osadía de esa chiquilla, y también por haberle arruinado la noche que esperaba tener con el abogado, con ayuda de la "dopamina" mezclada en el trago.

.No te preocupes querido... yo no haré nada.- Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad, mientras le pasaba la mano rápidamente por la mejilla, antes de retirarse del lugar. Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil, apretando los puños de impotencia. Maldición! Conocía tanto a esa mujer, tanto... que sus palabras le daban escalofríos.

.Usted no debería tener esa clase de compañías.- Dijo de pronto el Ministro. Inuyasha lo miró sin responder en parte avergonzado de la situación.- Usted sabe lo que sucedió hace algunos años¿Acaso cree que puede estar libre de alguna conspiración?

.No... no es... - Balbuceó apenas, mirando el suelo de vez en cuando.

.Pues aunque ella sea viuda... la reputación obtenida es de lo peor...

.Lo sé.- Respondió rápidamente.

.¿Y entonces porque todavía se les ve juntos? Usted ya fue advertido joven, los emperadores desean al igual que yo por supuesto, gente capacitada y con honor en el gabinete.

.No falta que lo diga, he comprendido mi error... sólo intento ahora recuperar lo más valioso para mi.

.¿Lo dice por la señorita Higurashi?

Inuyasha asintió levemente.

.Discúlpeme.- Dijo el joven pasando por su lado y haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza. Salió al salón y recorrió con su vista ansiosa la figura de la muchacha dueña de su corazón. Caminó entre la gente, necesitaba ahora decirle que no se preocupara de las palabras de Kikyo, que él la protegería, que estaba a salvo... se detuvo en seco dentro de su loco caminar cuando la vio en una esquina del salón, tomando la copa que un joven le brindaba. Ella sonrió agradecida mientras el joven acompañante pasaba una mano por su espalda desnuda, como invitándola a ir a otro lado. Kagome bebió la bebida apenas, sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas y la mano descarada de ese hombre que acariciaba levemente su espalda hizo crispar los dedos a Inuyasha. Ahhhhh, maldita sea!- pensó apretando los puños. Ella al fin cedió y caminó junto con él hasta el otro salón. Inuyasha caminó rápido hasta ellos atravesándose en su camino. Kagome pegó un brinco al verlo de pronto, su mirada dorada era tan seria ahora.

.¿Que haces!- Preguntó contrariada y algo irritada. El hombre que estaba a su lado miró a Inuyasha con seriedad.

.Kagome, necesitamos hablar- Dijo él atropelladamente. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

.No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, ya basta, Inuyasha.

El joven hombre acompañante de Kagome creyó oportuno salir al encuentro de la situación y lucirse ante la chica.

.Ya la escuchó señor, será mejor que la deje tranquila.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada temible, el joven se calló de pronto, intimidado.

.He dicho que debo hablar con la señorita, usted esta de más en esta conversación. Le ruego que nos deje, por favor.- Las artimañas de Inuyasha eran totalmente comprendidas por Kagome, al fin y al cabo era abogado, sabía como hacer intimidar a la gente. El chico dio una mirada a Kagome como disculpándose y se marchó, apartando al fin la mano de su espalda. Kagome movió la cabeza disgustada¿es que acaso no la dejaría tranquila, quiso avanzar pero él volvió a impedirle el paso.

.Porqué haces esto, Kagome.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, él la miró con dolor.

.¿Qué dices?- Preguntó turbada.

.Porqué estas con él... y con Sesshoumaru... y con todos esos de hace un rato, porqué!- Gimió enrabiado pero sus palabras se quebraron, atragantado por un sollozo que estaba reprimiendo desde hacía algún rato. Kagome aún no podía comprender su actitud, ni sus palabras.

.Tú no tienes derecho a repracharme nada ahora, nada! Soy libre y hago lo que quiero.- Respondió enojada y con rencor. Inuyasha le dio una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo a la muchacha exasperar más aún. Apretó sus labios e intentó avanzar, pero él se posó nuevamente delante de ella, tomándola por los hombros.

.No puedo dejarte así, con otro... entiende! Muero de celos cada vez que alguien te habla... o te mira... o tú lo miras! Eres sólo mía! Mía!

.Suéltame! Cómo te atreves a.. - Respondió. Se miraron ambos desafiantes, ninguno quiso ceder.

.Oh, Señor Inuyasha, esta aquí.- Una mujer de edad madura le tomó el hombro y él de inmediato soltó a Kagome, momento para el cual la chica aprovechó para escabullirse rápidamente, fuera de su vista.

.Señora Kaede- Respondió sin ánimos y algo desilucionado, al ver que era retenido en la conversación de la mujer y que Kagome se escapaba nuevamente, de sus brazos.

&&&&&&&&

.Maldición!- Se dijo con rabia, entre dientes, saliendo precipitadamente hacia los jardines del lugar. Caminó pateando una piedra que se le atravesó, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y enrabiado. Maldición, Kagome siempre tuvo razón, estas fiestas eran de lo peor... Kagome... Sus ojos se posaron en el figura femenina que se encontraba afirmada en los barandales del mirador, sintió que su corazón casi se salía por la boca, hacía tantos años atrás la vio así, en el mismo lugar, en condiciones tan diferentes pero igual de adversas. Kagome lo miró con seriedad, al instante sus mejillas se enrojecieron, sin duda no creyó que la encontraría. Inuyasha se acercó caminando rápidamente, la vio dudar y querer escapar, pero el abogado casi corrió hasta su lado sujetando ambos brazos y ella desvió su mirada.

.Suéltame, suéltame!- Gimió apenas moviéndose entre sus fuertes brazos. Él en cambio la tomó por la cintura y la acercó tan fuerte a su pecho que Kagome apenas podía respirar.- suéltame Inuyasha, déjame sola!- Respondió apenas con la voz ya casi entrecortada, le faltaba la respiración pero no sabía si era por que él la estrechaba tanto o por estar tan cerca de su cuerpo.

.No, no quiero, Kagome, por favor, por favor, dime que debo hacer para que me perdones, dímelo, haré lo que digas, sólo dímelo, por favor- Las palabras salieron casi suplicantes de su boca. Kagome estuvo a punto de retener las lágrimas, intentaba esquivar su mirada, demasiado intensa, sabía que si lo hacía se rendiría. Gimió de dolor intentando soltarse de sus brazos pero al notar que le era inútil, comenzó a dejarse, y lloró con tanta pena que luego el abogado creyó que se caería al suelo. Kagome se afirmó en su cuello y escondió la cara en su hombro, llorando aún sin cesar y él sintiendo que le desgarraba el alma con cada lamento.- Kagome... amor ya no llores... por favor, te lo suplico... te amo... te amo tanto... no llores.

La chica se fue quedando en silencio poco a poco. Él la mantenía firme entre sus brazos, estaban tan lejos de todo, allá, en el mirador, un lugar demasiado significativo para ambos.

Cómo voy a lograr que aún me quieras

Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar

Cuando este fuego me desvela

Y yo despierto solo una vez más

Cómo lograr verte de nuevo

Como he de recobrar tu corazón

Como aceptar que todo a muerto

Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón

Que mal, que mal, esta absurda y triste historia, que se pone cada vez peor.

Que mal, que mal, porque ya no puedo hablarte

Temo que es así, ya no hay forma de pedir perdón...

.Perdóname... perdóname Kagome... no puedo vivir sin ti... no puedo...

La escuchó suspirar cansada y sintió como ella se aferraba más a su pecho. Tragó saliva con dolor, cómo todo se había perdido, cómo ahora la disfrutaba entre sus brazos, pero la alegría estaba mezclada con la tristeza. Kagome al fin incorporó el rostro, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos, sin decir nada los cerró y no tuvo que incitarlo, porque él la besó de inmediato, con tanta delicadeza, como si ambos se estuvieran conociendo, como la primera vez, disfrutando de cada una de las caricias recibidas con sus propios labios. Inuyasha la aprisionó contra el barandal en el momento que abrió la boca y la besó con vehemencia. Kagome gimió al sentir su lengua entre la suya, respondiendo de igual manera y desbordando una pasión que de pronto se hizo desmedida. Los besos más osados y desesperados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, ni un segundo siquiera para tomar aire, aquello era innecesario ahora, porque los segundos eran tan malditamente escasos y... ¿si ella se arrepentía?... ¿si lo dejaba igual que la otra vez? No lo soportaría, no, no lo soportaría.

.Perdóname... perdóname... - Murmuró apenas, jadeante, entre beso y beso, por sus mejillas, la oreja que lamió con su lengua y que ella se aferró fuertemente a las mangas de su traje, jadeando, se deslizó hasta su cuello, aspirando el aroma de la chica, acariciando con sus labios cada milímetro de la nívea y suave piel hasta llegar a los bordes del vestido, no le importó mucho, movió su cabeza hasta su centro, en su escote algo pronunciado, besando y acariciando ya sus pechos con algo de brusquedad, pero es que tenía una sensación de desesperación, la sensación de querer acabar de una vez con su tortura, quería tenerla sólo para él- Kagome... –Susurró con voz ronca, acercándose nuevamente hasta ella y besándola en la boca. Ella, sólo lo besaba con igual ímpetu que él, porque lo extrañaba demasiado, y tenerlo otra vez, estar junto a él, por momentos olvidaba todo. Al fin el hombre le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, se miraron directamente, sonrió un poco al ver el rubor intenso de su rostro y sus labios ya casi hinchados, pero aquello no era suficiente.- te amo tanto... Kagome...

Kagome sonrió apenas, aunque aquella sonrisa iba la mezcla del dolor, tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios, besando con ternura sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo cómo otra vez él perdía la compostura, abalanzándose casi sobre ella, mientras la devoraba con sus besos. Las manos del joven hombre recorrieron con desesperación hasta el borde del vestido, adentrándose con torpeza por su pierna suave mientras la sujetaba con la otra mano por la cintura. Ella la inclinó un poco y en pocos segundos sus cuerpos volvieron a estar tan juntos uno del otro, sintiendo Kagome la gran erección entre sus piernas, de manera que un cosquilleo desesperante en su estómago se posó, deseaba estar con él, unida a él, porque ahora lo entendía, lo extrañaba demasiado.

.No... no... – Se quejó la muchacha, pero sabiendo que sus palabras eran demasiado débiles y que sus propios actos y caricias demostraban lo contrario. – Inu... yasha... - Logró apartarse a duras penas mientras él veía con dolor como el momento que tanto anhelaba se esfumaba nuevamente. Kagome alisó los bordes de su vestido sin decir nada pero aún agitada. Luego se irguió y al fin, sus ojos castaños algo vidriosos lo miraron directamente, segundos de angustia para el joven hombre, esperando a qué era lo que esta vez le diría ¿un insulto? Kagome no insultaba, pero un reproche, una palabra de arrepentimiento por dejarse llevar de esa manera... - quiero... quiero ir a casa... - Murmuró, para su sorpresa. Él botó el aire retenido por los momentos angustiantes, sintiéndose de igual forma desilusionado. Nuevamente ella lo evadía, se alejaba irremediablemente de su lado.- ¿puedes ir a dejarme?

La pregunta de ella, algo suave lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, la miró esbozando una sonrisa, ella sonrió levemente.

.Claro...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hello nn perdón la demora con estos capítulos, pero... ahhh, no hay excusa, simplemente me he quedado en blanco, la culpa la tiene mi amado Enzo Fortuny, jejeje, ah! un beso para ti nn (total, sé que no va a leerlo, jaja) bueno amigas, necesito reviews, ya saben, alimenta mi alma perdida, jejeje.

Nos estamos viendo y cuidense mucho.

**Lady Sakura.**

PD: Gracias Esme por el "regalo", la entrevista estaba excelente.

Gracias Helena por el "otro" regalo, jeje, mi hermana lo vio (aunque no sabe quien es) y se quedó con la idea que era mi novio por msn, jajaja.


	21. Te Sigo Amando

**Capítulo 21:**

La miró unos segundos algo embobado y entonces la muchacha volteó caminando con gracia hacia la casona. Inuyasha imaginó que tal vez se despediría de algunos invitados y entonces... ¿qué haría él? Se suponía que la fiesta era en su honor... ahhh, qué mas daba ahora, siempre estuvo preocupado de las reglas y el protocolo y de su postura frente a la sociedad, qué mas daba ahora, no importaba que de invitados estuvieran los mismos Emperadores. Caminó a paso presuroso cruzándose con Kagome que en ese instante ya salía, ataviada en un abrigo oscuro y que no lo miró. Sintió un nudo en la garganta... esto parecía... un juego...

.Me voy Señor Ministro... tengo un asunto... demasiado importante que atender.- Dijo ansioso, inclinándose hasta el hombre que se encontraba conversando con otras personas. El hombre volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

.Pero no se puede ir, esta fiesta es en su honor!

.Lo lamento- Respondió Inuyasha, ya hablando con su tono normal de voz lo que hizo que los demás hombres lo miraran poniendo atención a sus palabras. – debo dejar la fiesta.- Dijo mirándolos con seriedad. Los demás carraspearon nerviosamente sin decir una palabra, seguramente esperando lo que el ministro iba a decirle.

.Esta bien... retírese usted... si es importante...

Inuyasha sonrió levemente haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, a manera de despedida al grupo. Volteó y caminó rápidamente hasta los vestidores en donde entregó su ticket y el muchacho al instante le entregó su abrigo que no vistió, sino que cargó en su regazo. Sin llamar demasiado la atención salió al fin del lugar, buscando con sus ojos la silueta femenina, que se encontraba afirmada en uno de los automóviles, sin mirarlo. Él caminó con paso acelerado hasta su limosina, inclinándose hacia el chofer y hablando con él. El hombre asintió calladamente saliendo del automóvil e Inuyasha le entregó algo en sus manos. Kagome lo miró apenas, viendo que lo que el hombre recibía era... ¿dinero?. Subió Inuyasha frente al volante y condujo luego hasta donde estaba ella.

.Esta vez seré yo tu chofer- Dijo con voz seria al bajar la ventanilla. Kagome lo miró confundida.

.¿Qué pasó con el tuyo?

.Le daré la noche libre.- Respondió sin más, y con una leve sonrisa demasiado sensual. Kagome dejó de respirar... pero... ¿qué planeaba Inuyasha?. Se pasó la mano nerviosa por el cabello apartando un mechón de su cara y luego, apretando los labios, porque no quería demostrar que su actitud la intimidaba un poco, abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil y subió sin más, dejando a Inuyasha completamente desilusionado. Él creyó que ella se sentaría junto a él, en el asiento del copiloto.

.Esta bien... - Murmuró el abogado con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Kagome miró hacia fuera, evitando aquel dorado mirar que de pronto le hizo demasiado... escalofriante... intentó mantener la compostura y no dejar que sus miedos e inseguridades fueran notadas por el abogado... debía mantenerse indiferente ¿qué creía¿Qué las cosas serían tan fáciles para él?. Cruzó las piernas nerviosamente momento que Inuyasha la miró a través del espejo retrovisor, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas... qué demonios!. Sintió la erección en su pantalón otra vez y justo en ese instante ella le dio otra mirada, demasiado seria para su gusto pero... Aceleró Inuyasha bajando la colina en aquel camino oscuro y solitario, ya era casi de madrugada, ni un solo automóvil se les cruzó en el trayecto. Media hora... media hora para llegar a la mansión de Kagome... ¿pero debía esperar tanto? Volvió a mirarla a través del espejo, ella de inmediato lo miró, con seriedad, acomodándose en el asiento sin decir una sola palabra, luego volvió a voltear hacia la ventana, mirando un paisaje que no le llamaba en nada la atención, sólo bosque y la carretera, mordiéndose el labio y preguntándose qué haría ahora... y si lo que estaban pensando era... conveniente ahora. Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento sintiendo un extraño ardor en el estómago ¿qué le estaba pasando¿acaso también lo deseaba?. Un suspiro algo fuera de control se escapó de sus labios momento para el cual vio a Inuyasha que le dio otra mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, esta vez sonriendo seductoramente e inesperadamente bajó la velocidad, apartándose del camino y tomando justo uno de tierra a un costado. Kagome lo miró sorprendida mientras él se adentraba más y más en aquel lugar.

.Pero... ¿qué haces?- Preguntó sorprendida y algo asustada- Inuyasha¿qué haces?

Inuyasha detuvo en seco el automóvil justo a un lado del camino. Kagome miró asustada a su alrededor, arrugando el ceño y viendo que él de pronto se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje y aseguraba la puerta, para y luego voltear hacia ella.

.Intento recuperarte- Dijo sonriendo. Kagome afirmó ambas manos en el asiento mirándolo impresionada, inclinándose más en el respaldo.

- ¿Qué?- Musitó. Lo vio bajar el asiento del copiloto y pasar hasta atrás, donde estaba ella, tomándola por la cintura tan fuerte y besándola. Las manos de Kagome se posaron sobre ambos antebrazos, habría querido rechazarlo pero los besos de él eran como droga para sus propios labios. Pasó su lengua dentro de ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomando a la chica más fuertemente, posándose casi sobre ella que quedó semi recostada en el asiento.

Time, it needs time

**Tiempo, se necesita tiempo**

**para ganar de vuelta tu amor otra vez**

**Ahí estaré, ahí estaré.**

**Amor, sólo amor**

**puedo traer de vuelta tu amor algún día**

**ahí estaré, ahí estaré**

.Ohhh... Kagome... - Musitó aliviado de sentir nuevamente aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo. La chica intentó recuperar algo de su cordura, intentó esquivar sus besos pero él la seguía con su boca y ella se dejó nuevamente. No podía evitarlo... ahora ya no podía detenerse...

.No... no... - Murmuró ella otra vez intentando zafarse de sus brazos, pero el cuerpo de él se acomodó más sobre el suyo, la mano del abogado se introdujo bajo el pequeño vestido, acariciando la pierna que estaba afirmada en el piso.- sólo haces... esto... - Inuyasha dejó al fin sus labios para ahora seguir con su oreja que mordisqueó a su gusto, la chica sintió la piel erizarse y se aferró fuertemente a él, cerrando los ojos y reprimiendo los suspiros medios entrecortados que querían escaparse sus labios.

.Shhhhh- Susurró junto a su oído, levantando la cara y mirándola con seriedad.- te he extraño tanto...

**Pelearé, nena, pelearé**

**para ganar de vuelta tu amor otra vez**

**ahí estaré, ahí estaré.**

**Amor, sólo amor**

**Puedo derribar la muralla algún día**

**ahí estaré, ahí estaré**

Ella frunció el ceño intentando apartarse de él.

.Vaya... no pensé que me extrañaras tanto... - Respondió casi sarcástica.- si mal no recuerdo... estabas con Kikyo en la fiesta.- Inuyasha la miró confundido, ese golpe no se lo esperaba. Ella al fin se levantó y arregló su cabello.- Dije que quería ir a casa, nada más.- Respondió con rabia, sentándose a su lado. Él se quedó quieto unos segundos al verla tan engreída y distante. Sonrió levemente y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, con un ademán bastante inesperado, la volvió a tomar de la cintura y con todas sus fuerzas la sentó delante de él, Kagome intentó erguirse, pero sintió las manos fuertes sobre su vientre y los labios del joven hombre se fueron a su cuello besando con desesperación. Ella cerró los ojos revolviéndose en el asiento, podía sentir su sexo tan duro tras ella, y una de las manos de él subió hasta uno de los tirantes del vestido, que apartó con fuerza para posar un nuevo beso en aquel pedazo de piel desnuda mientras su mano seguía deslizando el tirante, hasta que un seno de Kagome quedó al descubierto. Inuyasha lo palpó con su mano, tomándolo con sutileza a lo cual la escuchó gemir y erguirse poco a poco. La sujetó con más fuerza con su otra mano que se clavaba sobre su vientre.

**Si recorriésemos otra vez**

**todo el camino desde el principio**

**trataría de cambiar**

**las cosas que mataron nuestro amor.**

**Tu orgullo ha construido una muralla, tan fuerte**

**que no puedo atravesar.**

**¿De verdad no hay oportunidad**

**para comenzar otra vez?**

**Sigo amándote.**

Lo acarició escuchando que cada una de las caricias que propinaba ella gemía dolorosamente.

.Basta... - Gimió, mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza que casi se arrancó sangre de ellos, intentando erguirse pero la mano de él estaba demasiado pegada a su estómago, tan fuerte era que apenas la dejaba contonearse delante de él.

.Ahhh¿no querías... jugar?... no escaparás... otra vez- Susurró junto a su oído. El aliento demasiado caliente chocando contra su cuerpo la hizo estremecer por completo. El momento de cordura se esfumó por completo al sentir que esta vez su mano bajaba lentamente por su costado hasta llegar a una de sus piernas e introducirla bajo la falda. Sintió como agarraba los bordes de su ropa interior y que luego la quitaba, deslizándola con algo de torpeza, producto de la posición en que se encontraban. Cuando la libró de ello su mano se soltó finalmente de su cuerpo y ella alzó un brazo para tomar su nuca e instigar a que la siguiera besando en el cuello, dejando un camino de besos demasiados apasionados que quemaban la piel.

**Trata, nena, trata**

**confía en mi amor otra vez**

**ahí estaré, ahí estaré.**

**Amor, nuestro amor**

**no deberíamos lanzarlo lejos**

**ahí estaré, ahí estaré.**

**Si recorriésemos otra vez**

**todo el camino desde el principio**

**trataría de cambiar **

**las cosas que mataron nuestro amor**

**tu orgullo ha construido una muralla, tan fuerte**

**que no puedo atravesar.**

**¿De verdad no hay oportunidad**

**para comenzar otra vez?**

Pasó sus dedos por su sexo húmedo y Kagome se irguió pero de inmediato cayó porque Inuyasha la volvía a sujetar fuertemente con su mano, sobre su estómago. La respiración se volvió más agitada, los vidrios del automóvil se empañaron de vapor y Kagome soltó al fin el brazo tras la nuca del hombre, posándola ahora sobre la suya, en su estómago, contoneándose y dándose cuenta que él ya tenía su miembro al descubierto. La levantó sólo un poco para acomodarla, introduciéndolo finalmente y con algo de ímpetu, a lo que la chica gritó de placer, Inuyasha mordió sus labios con demasiada fuerza, sintiendo el calor infinito y entrañable de ella que se contenía a duras penas, estrechando involuntariamente las paredes de su sexo lo que provocaba más placer en el abogado. Sentirla que era sólo de él y que fue sólo hecha para él lo hacía experimentar sensaciones nunca antes vistas... con nadie... ella era única... su cuerpo era sólo de él.

.In...- Kagome cayó de pronto. No quería decir su nombre, no, porque aún dolía la infidelidad, sabía cómo podía herir su orgullo, pero la manera en que él le estaba haciendo el amor ahora, la dejaba completamente a merced de sus instintos... jamás lo había hecho de una manera tan... ¿salvaje? Aquella posición era realmente nueva... y completamente enloquecedora.

.Anda... di mi nombre... dilo... sé... que aún me amas... - Gimió Inuyasha otra vez junto a su oído levantando las caderas para estar más dentro de ella y con su mano en su vientre instigándola a bajar. Aquellos movimientos eran tan tortuosos y placenteros, pero faltaba más. Ella ladeó la cabeza sin decir nada, entonces él bajó con sus dedos otra vez hasta ella, introduciéndose entre sus piernas, estimulando sus zonas de forma que Kagome volvió a gritar de placer, dándose por vencida, sintiendo que los movimientos del joven se volvían más rudos, hasta que finalmente explotó dentro de ella. La muchacha se inclinó agotada, mientras los cabellos negros caían desordenadamente casi rozando el piso. Inuyasha respiró profundamente, luego recuperó por completo el aliento, la tomó por la cintura nuevamente y la acercó hasta su pecho, besando con suavidad los costados de su cara mientras Kagome entrecerraba los ojos dejándose de llevar.

.Ya volverás... a decir mi nombre...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Nadine, te lo debía, aquí esta, espero haber estado a la altura... a las espectativas de todos... no soy muy de esta clase de lemons pero... bueno... me tuve que inspirar...no pregunten cómo ni con quien... y mis reviews los quiero, para saber que les pareció. No estamos viendo y gracias por leer.

Byebye.


	22. Olvidando el Orgullo

**Capítulo 22: "Olvidando el orgullo"**

Kagome no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, aún no era capaz de pensar en nada, salvo en el cansancio y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del placer que había tenido momentos antes al lado de Inuyasha. Él siguió besando los costados de su cara, mientras ella recuperaba la respiración y la calma, cerrando los ojos poco a poco de cansancio.

-Llévame a casa.- Dijo de pronto, en un murmullo. Inuyasha detuvo en seco sus caricias e intentó mirarla¿acaso todo lo que habían tenido no significaba nada?. Kagome tomó las manos de él que aún estaban pegadas en su vientre y se separó al fin, sin mirarlo comenzó a buscar la ropa perdida y vestirse rápidamente. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y luego sin decir más pasó al asiento de adelante, mirando a Kagome como se encontraba con el rostro totalmente diferente a cuando iniciaron el trayecto. La incomodidad y antipatía e incluso su frialdad ya no eran visibles en ella. Todo lo contrario, sus mejillas enrojecidas aún y su mirada perdida que se clavaba observando a través de la ventanilla el paisaje. Lo ignoró por completo, se podría decir. ¿Ahora qué¿había sido todo?. Apretó fuertemente ambas manos sobre el manubrio sin decir una sola palabra también. Este juego no le gustaba, a veces creía que al fin podría obtener su perdón y en otras como ahora, simplemente aquel anhelado deseo se alejaba definitivamente de él. Pero no lo aceptaría, aunque fuese en el peor de los casos, ya estaba acostumbrado a los retos imposibles, su misma naturaleza era así, no dejarse vencer por nada, ni por nadie, por esa razón había elegido la profesión de abogado.

Redujo la velocidad al ingresar a la calle principal, todo el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio y finalmente se detuvo frente a la mansión. Ella pareció no darse cuenta que habían llegado, hasta que Inuyasha bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta, tendiéndole la mano. La chica pestañeó repetidas veces y lo miró con confusión.

-Ya estamos en casa.- Murmuró el joven con seriedad, aún con la mano tendida. Kagome lo miró unos segundos, aún sin saber... si debían seguir con la noche de pasión. Asintió levemente bajando la vista aún, y le tendió la mano, la cual el hombre sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo un golpe eléctrico al sentir nuevamente la piel tersa y cálida contra la suya. Bajó apenas sintiendo aún las piernas temblar, soltándose de él bruscamente cuando ya se encontraba de pie y caminado de manera rápida hasta la entrada, llamando por citófono a la sirvienta que en unos segundos la reja emitió un ruido y se abrió. Inuyasha permaneció de pie junto al automóvil mirando con el corazón casi destrozado como ella escapa de él, maldición, otra vez estaba perdiendo... la estaba perdiendo...

**tu orgullo ha construido una muralla, tan fuerte**

**que no puedo atravesar**

**¿De verdad no hay oportunidad**

**para comenzar otra vez?**

**sigo amándote...**

Kagome entró hacia los jardines caminando a paso acelerado, abriendo la puerta y en el momento que la iba a cerrar, la mano de un hombre se lo impidió. Se asustó pero luego esta se abrió de inmediato, dejando ver el rostro de Inuyasha demasiado serio, y con aquella mirada que conocía tan bien... no, él no se detendría ahora, no lo haría, nunca lo hacía...

-Inuyasha...

La tomó en brazos con la mirada aún seria, dejándola totalmente descolocada.

-¿Qué haces¡Inuyasha¡Suéltame!

-Tú me pediste que viniera a tu casa... ahora no te quejes...

Sus palabras demasiado bruscas y serias la hizo callarse de inmediato. Subió con ella a las extensas escaleras hasta llegar a su alcoba. Cuando estuvo en ella la lanzó a la cama como si nada, ella lo miró asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- No pudo evitar que si voz sonora atemorizada y angustiada. Lo miró sin siquiera tener las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y huir pero... ¿quería huir?. Él se desabotonó su camisa blanca, dejando su pecho musculoso al descubierto. Las luces estaban apagadas pero la visibilidad era notoria. Se inclinó hasta la chica, con las rodillas en la cama y de una manera casi felina se acercó hasta ella que lo miró sin decir absolutamente nada, tragando saliva con algo de dificultad, sintiendo que las mejillas se volvían a enrojecer, el deseo de él era tan notorio tal vez como el de ella, que comenzó respira fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez al verlo aproximarse más y más a ella. Sacó sus zapatos de taco aguja besando los tobillos mientras Kagome, que se encontraba afirmada de los codos sobre la cama, lo miró sin expresión aparente.

**Deberías darme una oportunidad**

**esto no puede ser el fin**

**aún te sigo amando**

**aún te sigo amando, necesito tu amor**

**aún te sigo amando...**

Ella recogió suavemente la pierna que él comenzaba a besar, Inuyasha se inclinó para mirarla, ella no dijo nada, siguió con su cometido, acariciando la suavidad de su pierna y subiendo con sus besos algo mojados, sus manos subieron nuevamente la tela del vestido para llegar a su muslo y Kagome se recostó finalmente en la cama sin decir nada, respirando profundamente y tratando de experimentar aquellas sensaciones nuevas... no era que no las sintiera antes, era la manera en que ahora comenzaba Inuyasha, nuevamente, a hacerle el amor... ¿porqué antes nunca fue así¿porqué ahora lo hacía?... Cerró los ojos al sentir que sacaba de manera demasiado fiera su ropa interior, introduciendo su boca en su sexo que lo besó con ahínco. Kagome gimió al instante apretando sus manos en la colcha de la cama y encorvándose un poco, al hacerlo sólo pudo ver la cabellera negra de Inuyasha entre sus piernas, que la estimulaba besándola y acariciándola con la lengua. Kagome volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la cama, sintiendo un golpe de descargas eléctricas en la piel, retorciéndose levemente pero él sujetó con fuerza sus muslos, besándola aún entre sus piernas ya húmedas de excitación, levantando la vista al hacerlo y Kagome haciendo lo mismo, a pesar de lo incómodo que era mantener el rostro sin expresión, eso lo sabía Inuyasha, ella estaba haciéndose otra vez la indiferente. Besó más adentrando su lengua en ella y a Kagome se le escapó un ahogado gemido demasiado placentero, no podía negarlo ni evitarlo, apretó más fuertemente las manos en la colcha, inclinando la cabeza sabiendo que ya estaba perdida, puesto que esa actitud le demostraría que lo estaba disfrutando. Inuyasha sonrió y se levantó al fin sólo para acomodarse hasta ella, tomando con fuerza el rostro de la chica que se encontraba de lado, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Mírame.

Kagome se quedó quieta, sin enfocar sus ojos en los de él, respirando súbitamente, sintiendo sus manos tan fuerte sobre su rostro, finalmente cedió a su petición. Sus ojos castaños intentaron de alguna manera vislumbrar el alma de su abogado a través de ellos. ¿La amaba en verdad aún?. Inuyasha sonrió un poco, acercándose hasta ella, rozando sus labios tan cálidos sobre los suyos, una y otra vez, solo roces, leves y lentos al principio. Kagome entrecerró nuevamente los ojos dejándose hacer y sintiendo que el agarre sobre su mandíbula se aflojaba. Inuyasha al fin la besó, justo en el momento en que ella comenzaba a desesperarse ante tanta tortura, saboreando de manera casi involuntaria sus propios labios esperando el anhelado beso. En el instante que sintió al fin su boca presionada fuertemente sobre la suya le respondió de igual manera, abrazándose enseguida a su cuello suspirando y saboreando los labios varoniles que se desbordaban sin medida sobre los suyos, mordiendo levemente y luego besándolos otra vez una manera nueva¿porqué antes no fue así¿Porqué estaba conociendo maneras diferentes del amor¿de su amor?.

-Inu... yasha... – Como un estertor suave y desesperado se le escapó de sus labios, no dándose cuenta que momentos antes se había autoimpuesto no pronunciar su nombre, pero eso ahora parecía al olvido, sólo tuvo que decirlo para que Inuyasha la besara como loco, haciéndola rodar por la cama, acariciando su cuerpo, separándose luego de sus labios para seguir con su cuello y su pecho, quitando el vestido con fuerza que este se rasgó de los tirantes superiores, los que sujetaban de sus hombros. Ver la desnudez pálida de su cuerpo a la luz de los tenues rayos de la luna que se colaban caprichosamente a través de las cortinas de la alcoba, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ese cuerpo estaba hecho para él, tocado sólo por él, casi crecido de una manera alarmante bajos sus propias manos. El busto abundante y la cintura estrecha, sus caderas anchas y las piernas que parecían no acabar, era el cuerpo de una mujer... ¿porqué antes no lo vio?.

-Creo que... no me di cuenta... que eras ya una mujer... ese fue mi... otro error...

La chica inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo en la garganta, fuertes y desesperados besos justo en su manzana de adán, aferrando sus manos a su espalda ahora, tan ancha y musculosa, permitiendo que sus dedos desviaran de vez en cuando su camino para palpar cada músculo sobresaliente, excitándola aún más, rozándose y arqueándose tan fuerte hasta él que el hombre sólo pudo morder sus labios con fuerza al sentir como rozaba su miembro con su sexo, queriendo de una vez por todas otra ansiada unión.

-¿Me... amas... aún?- Las palabras de Inuyasha fueron dichas casi en tono de súplica, Kagome pareció no irle, aún seguía besando su cuello y de pronto, cuando él hizo un ademán más fuerte rozándose contra ella, la chica en un lapso de instinto casi salvaje mordió con fuerza su hombro, escuchando como él gruñía junto a su oído, sintiendo el aliento caliente sobre su oreja, mientras la piel se erizaba de escalofrío.- arrrggg...

-¿Te... duele?- Le preguntó ella haciéndose la sorprendida.

-No... me excita...

Se desabrochó con rapidez los pantalones quitándoselos con destreza, Kagome había caído nuevamente sobre la cama, mirando con ojos llenos de deseos como él se desnudaba, ansiando que lo hiciera pronto. Cuando lo estuvo la miró y vio en sus ojos castaños el brillo que hacía tiempo no percibía, de aquellos ojos que resultaban tan inocentes, que conocía desde la infancia. Se inclinó hasta ella besándola nuevamente y Kagome respondiendo mientras él inclinaba sus piernas hasta más arriba de su cintura y embistiéndola con fuerza. El grito ahogado de la chica cesó al cabo de la segunda embestida ya más suave, acercó sus labios nuevamente a ella saboreando el sabor de sus labios con besos que él mismo le enseñó.

-¿Me... amas?- Volvió a preguntar con la voz ahogada – necesito... saberlo... Kagome...

Ella se arqueó más sintiendo que él lograba entrar ya más en ella. La angustia de su silencio no impidió que con ello se fuera su excitación, la acomodó más bajo su cuerpo, con fuerza haciendo que ella inclinara más la cabeza jadeando débilmente.

-Dilo... tan sólo... dilo...

-Siii... si te amo... te amo...

Sintió como se derramaba dentro de ella, cayendo entre su pecho, respirando aún ahogadamente esperando recuperar las fuerzas perdidas. El sollozo de Kagome lo hizo de inmediato levantar el rostro aún unido a ella. La chica volteó la cara y sus lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Te amo... - Murmuró sin mirarlo.

Sintió como el corazón se destrozaba en su pecho, ella lo amaba aún, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Le tomó la cara y con su otra mano le quitó las lagrimas. Kagome lo miró con infinita tristeza.

-Ya no llores más... - Le dijo con convicción, mirándola con ternura.- podemos comenzar... de nuevo... podemos hacerlo... sé que podremos...

Continuará...


	23. El Recuerdo de los Muertos

**Capítulo 23: "El recuerdo de los Muertos"**

Las nubes eran como grandes copos de algodón que pasaban rápidamente por el cielo azul y los ojos de Inuyasha se detuvieron un momento contemplándolas quietamente. Aspiró el aroma inconfundiblemente suave en la habitación volteándose a su izquierda con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando ver entre las sábanas, a su lado, a ella. Pero Kagome no estaba.

Bajó abotonando los botones de su camisa en las mangas y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la sirvienta limpiando los muebles.

-Yuca.

La joven volteó y lo miró algo sorprendida. No era que no supiera que él estaba en la mansión, es que era siempre raro el que se quedara allí, se suponía que la casa sólo servía las veces en que la señorita estudiaba.

-Señor.- Se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto mientras el joven hombre se acercaba hasta ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Kagome¿dónde esta?

-Ella salió muy temprano señor.- Respondió mientras pasaba el paño de limpieza sobre uno de los tantos muebles.

-¿Salir? Pero... hoy es domingo... - Murmuró Inuyasha. La chica se quedó quieta sin decir nada, luego volteó mirándolo como si lo tuviera algo que decir pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Ese era su problema y lo sabía, ser poco discreta... tal vez era porque el estar tanto tiempo en aquella inmensa casa sin hablar con nadie la había convertido así. O tal vez siempre fue así.

-Bueno... - Murmuró, intentando mirarlo e inspeccionando la cara del abogado, ya sabía ella que era un "poco" impulsivo...

-¿Si?- Murmuró el joven levantando ambas cejas con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela negra.

-Recibió una llamada... creo que la persona que la llamó necesitaba urgente hablar con ella.

-Ah¿si?- Preguntó Inuyasha sacándose las manos de los bolsillos e intentando controlar su nerviosismo.- y... ¿Sabes quien era?- Preguntó dubitativamente. La joven sonrió a medias.

-Era el joven... Sesshoumaru.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome pasó sus dedos por el costado de sus cabellos intentado alisarlo pero eso era inútil, aquellas ondulaciones traviesas volvían a aparecer. Se acomodó en la silla tratando de no recordar la noche que había tenido puesto que sabía que se delataría en pleno con el nerviosismo que aquella situación pendiente le causaba. Sus ojos se alzaron al fin mirando ansiosa al hombre de alta estatura que vestía un abrigo muy oscuro y que luego de voltear para cerrar la puerta, la miró con una tristeza.

-Siento que tengas que venir aquí en un día como hoy, pero no encontré otro lugar mas apropiado. Y siento también no haber aparecido en la fiesta de anoche.

Kagome se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro.

-No Sesshoumaru, no te disculpes por eso... ahora dime¿qué fue lo que pasó?

El hombre la miró con detenimiento. Aquella tristeza de los últimos días ya no era tan notaria en el rostro de la muchacha. Al contrario, su cara lucía relajada y su voz retomaba lo suave¿acaso había sucedo algo y él no lo sabía?. ¿Había sucedido algo en aquella fiesta?... ¿habrá tenido que ver en algo Inuyasha?. Apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo una sensación de celos inevitable. De pronto en su mente vio los ojos siempre alegres de alguien que él conocía hacía tanto tiempo... alguien que él... que lo estaba preocupando.

-Anoche recibí una llamada de... mi ex asistente¿la recuerdas? Rin...

Kagome asintió rápidamente mirándolo preocupada.

-Esta pasando por un... mal momento...

-¿Le sucedió algo?- Preguntó la chica con preocupación, mirándolo intensamente. El hombre esquivó su mirada, aquello aunque fuera sin intenciones de la chica lo ponía nervioso, más aún. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud alrededor del escritorio de la chica, hablaba pausado pero era notoria su angustia y preocupación.

-Ella esta bien... pero... sus padres y su hermano... fallecieron todos... en un accidente aéreo.

-¿Qué!- Kagome se tapó la boca con una mano mirando incrédula al hombre. Conocía a la familia de Rin. En el tiempo que compartieron juntas allá en Inglaterra se dio cuenta del lazo tan estrecho y arraigado que la chica tenía con los de su sangre... cuantas veces deseó ella misma haber tenido una familia así... y ahora... Rin... – No puede ser... - Dijo al fin, acercado un mano al librero cercano, sentía de pronto un mareo terrible y las piernas tambalearon. Alzó la vista a Sesshoumaru mientras sentía que el corazón casi le salía del pecho. El hombre al fin al miró.

-Me llamó angustiada... y no tiene a nadie más... debo ir... debo volver... a Inglaterra...

La chica respiró profundamente intentando recuperarse del todo. Se irguió aparentando normalidad y lo miró con seriedad.

-No dudes en ir. Ella te necesita... siempre te ha necesitado, lo sabes.

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva con dolor. Claro que lo sabía, ahora recordaba como un año atrás su asistente lo dejaba aún con palabras de esperanza en sus labios " siempre te amaré". Anoche, después de su llamada, un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza no lo había dejado dormir. Llamó de vuelta a la joven, la reconfortó con palabras jamas salidas de su boca, pero que Rin las conocía. Kagome lo sabía. La apariencia fría de Sesshoumaru era sólo su halo protector... muy pocas personas lo conocían tan bien... o a muy pocas él le demostraba su verdadera naturaleza... en su interior, era un alma hecha sólo de fuego... como Inuyasha. Kagome ladeó la cabeza al recordar a quien había dejado en su cama, sintiendo una nueva punción en el estómago. Con él había una conversación pendiente.

-Lo sé- Dijo al fin el hombre caminando hasta ella, de pronto la tomó por los hombros y sin un previo aviso se inclinó para posar sus labios húmedos sobre los suyos, un leve beso, rápido y a la vez lleno de sentimiento. Kagome no reaccionó, aquello la había tomado demasiado por sorpresa. Le sonrió al rostro que lo miraba con estupefacción.- tengo el leve presentimiento... que cuando vuelva... ya no estarás sola... - Volteó sin más para salir finalmente de la habitación. Kagome lo miró en silencio, sentía pena por su ausencia... pero era mejor así... Rin lo necesitaba... y lo más probable... es que él tampoco estaría solo.

&&&&&&&&

Caminó con paso acelerado hasta los estacionamientos ubicados en el subterráneo de la oficina del comité. Como era un día domingo, sólo su auto era el único estacionado en aquel oscuro y solitario lugar. Una sensación extraña y un miedo inusual la invadió. Miró hacia atrás, asustada, pero no había nadie más, salvo ella. Sus zapatos de tacón sonaban sonoramente a través del lugar y sentía que estaba siendo observada. Respiró profundamente cuando llegó hasta su auto, abrió la puerta y de inmediato entró en el para asegurarla con el seguro. Sintió como el corazón latía con fuerza, se llevó ambas manos para apaciguarlo, pero reprochándose a si misma por dejarse influenciar, aquellos miedos ya no tenían sentido ahora¿porqué se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por sus emociones?. Al fin hizo andar el vehículo que recorrió de forma tranquila las solitarias calles de la ciudad. El sol brillaba de vez en cuando a través de las nubes blancas y la brisa apenas era notoria. Comenzó tocar con sus dedos el volante. Estaba nerviosa. Intentó desviar sus medios pensando en lo que Sesshoumaru le había contado a cerca de la familia de Rin. Que terrible desgracia, pobre Rin. Elevó una pequeña plegaria por las almas de aquellas personas que fallecieron de tal espantosa forma, pero el recuerdo de aquellas personas la hizo recordar a una joven, a alguien que ni siquiera alcanzó a conocer, muerta en extrañas circunstancias.

-Aska.- Murmuró. Qué dolor sintió la vez que supo de su destino trágico. Pobre chica, tan joven y haber fallecido así. Desvió el automóvil con dirección al cementerio general. No tenía idea en cual de los cementerios descansaba sus restos, pero la buscaría.

Las flores que llevaba en su mano eran campanas blancas que había comprado a una de las tantas floristas que tenían sus negocios fuera de lugar. Luego de preguntar en la administración del cementerio por Aska Moshino, aquellos le habían confirmado que estaba en sus registros. Que suerte había tenido, el primer lugar que había visitado resultaba ser el acertado. El cementerio general.

El sol de media tarde brilló con sus débiles rayos aquellos sombríos lugares. Kagome miró a su alrededor. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba un lugar así... los restos de sus padres reposaban en uno de aquellos exclusivos lugares, las pocas veces que fue con su madrastra, Lady Kagura, de los que casi nada recodaba. Enfiló sus pasos hasta un alejado pasillo sintiendo otra vez un escalofriante presentimiento. Miró hacia atras pero nuevamente todo parecía tranquilo. Ah¿qué le estaba pasando¿se estaba volviendo paranoica?. Retomó de nuevo su caminar apretando involuntariamente el ramillete de florecillas en su mano. A medida que se iba acercando hasta el numero que la administración le había dado, se estaba dando cuenta que se acercaba más a una joven que se encontraba sentada tristemente en la tumba. Kagome caminó más lento hasta comprobar que si, que la joven estaba sentada sobre la tumba de Aska. No podía ver su rostro porque ella miraba hacia la cabecera del lugar, en donde Kagome pudo leer el nombre de la que un día fue su asistente.

_"Aquí descansa Aska Moshino 1986 – 2005_

_Siempre te recordaré, querida hermana"_

¿Tenía una hermana?. Carraspeó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que bajo aquella pesada loza de cemento se encontraban los restos de una joven chica. La mujer se volteó con lentitud, alertada ante la presencia de Kagome. Cuando sus ojos se concentraron en los castaños de Kagome, el ramillete de campanas blancas se soltó de la mano de la chica, cayendo al suelo. Kagome abrió los ojos inmensamente sintiendo otra vez que las piernas le temblaban. Tragó saliva apenas, mientras se daba el valor para preguntar ¿era una visión?. Esto debía tener una explicación.

-As... ¿Aska?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz. La chica se puso de pie al fin y la miró con el rostro sereno. Sonrió luego con lentitud, una sonrisa que a Kagome la hizo sentir extrañamente confortable.

-No... soy Kosho... la hermana gemela de Aska.- Dijo al fin. Kagome luego de unos segundos botó el aire retenido en sus pulmones y la miró con confusión arrugando el ceño pero visiblemente ya más relajada. Se rió internamente por pensar que había tenido una visión del "otro mundo" y estiró su mano, en señal de saludo.

-Perdóname... soy una tonta... lo siento... soy Kagome... Kagome Higurashi.

La otra chica alzó las cejas algo sorprendida y estiró su mano apretando las de Kagome con infinita alegría.

-Oh! Señorita Higurashi... Cuanto gusto... cuanto gusto de conocerla... justo ahora necesitaba hablar con usted... creo que puede ayudarme...

-¿Ayudarte?- Preguntó Kagome intrigada. La muchacha aún retenía su mano entre las suyas, hablaba con fervor y emoción.

-Usted puede ayudarme a descubrir... quien mató a mi hermana...

Continuará...


	24. Miedo

**Capítulo 24: "Miedo".**

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. El apartamento, aunque pequeño, estaba muy bien decorado con ricos adornos que Kagome supo reconocer. Unos cuadros de colección en las paredes, algunos objetos de plata de adorno en la mesa de centro, los muebles de fina madera tallada. Kosho apareció con una bandeja de plata con dos tazas de té a lo que la chica pudo reconocer de limón, tomando la pequeña taza entre sus dedos y mirando otra vez impresionada que la loza era fina.

-Gracias por venir a dejarme... y aceptar subir hasta aquí- Dijo la muchacha soltándose la coleta de su cabello y luego tomando un pequeño sorbo de té.

-No es nada- Murmuró Kagome con mil preguntas en la cabeza. Dejó luego de dos sorbos la taza en la bandeja y cruzó las manos en su regazo, mirando con seriedad a la chica que captó el mensaje y la imitó, dejando la taza, junto a la suya, en la bandeja de plata.

-Usted se preguntará porqué dije aquellas cosas... allá, en el cementerio.

-El fallecimiento de Aska fue un terrible accidente del destino... - Murmuró Kagome intentando con sus palabras reconfortar y también traer a la realidad a su hermana que se negaba a aceptarlo. La otra chica movió la cabeza negativamente y enseguida su rostro palideció.

-No señorita... estoy segura que Aska no murió en un asalto, como dijo la policía... a ella la asesinaron.

Kagome la miró con algo de tristeza, sus ojos bajaron hasta las manos de la muchacha que temblaban notoriamente.

-¿Tienes prueba de ello, Kosho?- Preguntó lentamente, pero sin creer mucho en las palabras de la nerviosa muchacha. Kosho se arrodilló en el suelo de parqué, afirmando las manos en la mesita de centro, frente a Kagome.

-Ahora no... es una suposición...

Kagome respiró profundamente. Lo sabía, aquella chica aún no aceptaba la muerte de su gemela.

-Tranquila... - Murmuró intentando reconfortarla, pero la chica se levantó de súbito abandonando la habitación, luego de unos segundos volvía con lo que Kagome pudo reconocer el notebook de su ex asistente.

-Este notebook, tiene información que mi hermana jamás me dejó ver... lo he estado revisando, pero la información esta con clave... a su correo electrónico tampoco he podido ingresar... debo encontrar la clave, sé que era una para todas.

-Esto era de Aska.- Dijo Kagome abriéndolo y reconociendo de inmediato el wallpaper en la pantalla. – Aquí hay información mía también, de las empresas.

-Sí, lo sé, esta aquí- Dijo la chica, moviendo el puntero y abriendo algunas carpetas con la información que Kagome conocía.- a esto no es a lo que me refiero, señorita Kagome.

Kagome levantó el rostro mirándola confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-A que te refieres.

Kosho se levantó de su lado y la miró desde lo alto, unos segundos en que se cuestionó si en verdad aquella muchacha casi de su edad podría ayudarla, pero ella se había prometido encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su hermana.

-Aska y yo vivíamos con una tía en las afueras de Tokio, pero ésta falleció y mi hermana, Aska, en ese mismo tiempo obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Oxford... tres años estudió allá... yo recibía mensualmente bastante dinero de ella, decía que era por las tutorías que realizaba... fue así que compré este departamento, con instrucciones de ella por supuesto... nunca me hubiera venido a vivir a un lugar tan lujoso como este...

Kagome la miraba aún confundida, nada era sospechoso aún.

-Sé que esta preguntándose que no hay nada sospechoso... pero es que aún no lo es... todo comenzó, hace un año, cuando ella volvió... ya no era la misma, mi hermana había cambiado, era su actitud, sus palabras, su manera de mirar incluso era fría... recibía llamadas del extranjero... generalmente una mujer... nunca me dijo su nombre... sé que le daba ordenes a mi hermana, la escuchaba decir "si señora", "lo haré señora", "no se preocupe"... creo que Aska andaba en malos pasos.

Kagome tragó saliva algo asustada, se levantó al fin de su asiento y comenzó caminar sin decir una sola palabra.

-Sé que puede ser... difícil de creer pero... tengo mis razones para sospechar... y usted esta involucrada en esto.

Kagome se detuvo en seco y miró con sus castaños ojos muy abiertos a la chica.

-¿Qué?. ¿Yo?

Kosho la miró y carraspeó, torció la boca, sin duda sabía que su hermana andaba en malos pasos y eso no le agradaba, pero...

-Yo escuché una conversación, parte de ella en realidad.. fue cuando Aska volvió de Inglaterra... hablaba de usted señorita...

_-No, no la conozco señora... esta bien... ¿vigilarla?... pero yo no tengo acceso a todos los lugares que ella va, recuerde que la señorita Higurashi es la novia del abogado del gobierno, asisten mucho a esas fiestas y recepciones... bueno, si usted dice que me conseguirá el pase a ellas... esta bien, la vigilaré... no, a él no lo conozco... bueno... sí, señora, lo haré..._

Kagome abrió los ojos inmensamente sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, su rostro palideció por completo, más y apretó los labios nerviosa y temblorosa.

-No... no puede ser... - Murmuró apenas, sintiendo que de pronto el aire le faltaba. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que afirmarse en el respaldo del sillón, para no caer. Kosho corrió hasta su lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Señorita Higurashi, lamento causarle esto... lo lamento...

Kagome respiró hondo y luego levantó la vista hacia ella, mirando el rostro lleno de congoja de la chica.

-No, no te preocupes... estoy bien... tranquila, estoy bien... - Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, sentía que las fuerzas se le escapan del cuerpo, le angustió sentirse así, este día en especial había estado dos veces a punto de desmayarse, primero, la noticia de Sesshoumaru y ahora esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. - ¿dices que estaba siendo vigilada, por tu hermana?- Kosho la miró preocupada aún y asintió solamente con la cabeza. Kagome suspiró apenas y se irguió completamente.- ¿pero porqué?

-No lo sé. Por eso le dije que usted también estaba involucrada... mi hermana la estaba vigilando, pero sólo recibía órdenes... intento averiguar de quien... o quienes... estoy seguro que ellos son los responsables de su muerte... debo encontrar la clave... debo encontrarla y sabré de quienes se trata.

&&&&&&&&

Bajó del automóvil sintiendo el frío de la noche que se calaba en sus huesos, apretó más su blaizer intentando darse abrigo y también como una forma de demostrar de forma inconsciente que la conversación con aquella extraña chica la había dejado completamente nerviosa. Y tenía miedo. Caminó con paso acelerado hasta la reja intentado apretar el botón del citófono para que la sirvienta la abriera pero antes de hacerlo se vio interrumpida por la mano varonil que se posó sobre la suya causando tanto impacto en Kagome del susto, que dio un respingo con el corazón que subía hasta su boca, dando un pequeño grito. Inuyasha la tomó rápidamente por los hombros y la giró hasta él mirándola impresionado.

-Kagome...

La chica lo miró confundida pero aún con el rostro desencajado, al ver los dorados ojos frente a ella se llevó las manos al pecho y sintió deseos de llorar, pero se mordió los labios aguantando aquel sentimiento y lo miró avergonzada.

-Inuyasha... me asustaste...

El hombre la miró confundido. Kagome finalmente se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, dejándolo completamente descolocado, no esperaba una actitud así de su parte, ya imaginaba que lo de la noche anterior estaba mortificándola y era por eso que no había llegado en todo el día a la mansión. Al menos así lo creyó Inuyasha con dolor cuando las horas pasaron lentamente y ni señales de Kagome. Volvió a su departamento pero no estuvo mucho tiempo en el, así que desde hacía dos horas la esperaba dentro de su auto, en las afueras de la mansión.

-Tranquila... ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó en un murmullo, junto a su oído. Ella reclinó más la cabeza sobre su pecho y luego de unos segundos se separó al fin, con el cabello azabache medio alborotado y las mejillas encendidas.

-Nada... sentí miedo... sólo eso.

-¿Miedo?- Él la miró directo a sus ojos, aquellos dorados ojos se clavaban tanto en sus pupilas que llegaba a doler, aún la sostenía de los hombros.- ¿porqué¿pasó algo?- Apretó la mandíbula, la cita con su primo lo estaba matando, pero si ella la noche anterior le había confesado que aún lo amaba ¿porqué tendría que tener celos ahora?. Kagome se apartó más de él y arregló sus cabellos, nerviosa aún.

-Me voy a dormir... que estes bien.

La puerta de la reja que a estas alturas ya estaba abierta permitió la entrada de Kagome, volteó para cerrarla y miró el triste rostro del joven.

-Debemos hablar.- Dijo el abogado con un hilo de voz. La chica asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

-Mañana... hablaremos mañana... iré a... yo te llamaré.- Dijo ella, dándole una leve sonrisa, demasiado leve para su rostro aún acongojado, volteándose y caminado a paso apresurado hasta la mansión. Inuyasha dio un suspiro. Claro que sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles ahora y debía inevitablemente aceptarlo, aceptar cualquier condición, solo por ella, por esta a su lado nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&

Sus dedos algo nerviosos se movieron por sobre el manubrio mientras miraba angustiado la mansión. Aunque era bastante de madrugada, su auto seguía estacionado en las afueras de la casona sin intenciones de moverse, había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de velar su sueño, ahora más que nunca, menos si ella se encontraba tan nerviosa... y sola con esa sirvienta en la casa, con medidas de seguridad tan escasas... no, no la dejaría sola. Miró su rolex sobre su muñeca izquierda viendo que marcaba las 03: 37 AM. El silencio era toral, solo de vez en cuando la silenciosa noche era interrumpida por el ladrido de algún perro o el ruido de un motor de vehículo que pasaba por la avenida. Se reclinó más en su asiento, mirando aún sin cansarse la mansión. Si no fuera porque él mismo estuvo presente cuando Kikyo la amenazó de muerte, tal vez estaría tranquilo, pero no confiaba en esa mujer. Mordió fuertemente sus labios y apretó los puños con furia, mientras reclinaba la cabeza y su cabellera caía a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había podido acostarse con ella?. ¿Cómo! Y ¿Porqué no le importó cuando Kagome los sorprendió?. ¿Qué pasó con él en esos días?

-Ahhhhh, maldición, maldición, maldición!- Gruñó con ira. Saltó de un brinco al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono móvil. Este se encontraba frente a él y la pantalla pestañeaba de luz una y otra vez. Lo tomó con rapidez, era extraño el que sonara a esa hora, miró el numero que no reconoció y al fin contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿La vigilas?

Arrugó el ceño contrariado intentando procesar en segundos de donde conocía la voz.

-Kikyo!

La escuchó reír, el joven apretó inconscientemente más el teléfono, este crujió debido a la fuerza que él le propinaba.

-Tranquilo... te dije que yo no haría nada... ya es demasiado tarde.

-Kikyo!- Gritó casi sin escuchar sus palabras- te juro, te juro que si algo le sucede a Kagome yo te ma...

El sonido de un teléfono cortado lo detuvo en seco, ella ya había colgado. Lanzó lejos de su asiento el aparato mientras inclinaba con el corazón palpitante la cabeza en el manubrio. ¿Cómo pudo haberse acostado con Kikyo!. ¡Cómo!. Dos pequeños golpes en la ventana lo hizo levantar el rostro asustado para ver con sorpresa a Kagome que lo miraba preocupada. El joven abrió de inmediato la puerta de su automóvil, saliendo de el y posándose frente a la chica que vestía su delgada bata de satén de dormir que lo miró avergonzada.

-Kagome... ¿qué sucede? - Ella esquivó sus ojos y entonces él bajó su rostro sólo para estar a la altura de ella.- dime, Kagome...

-¿Quieres una taza... de café?- Preguntó al fin, alzando la mirada hasta la suya. Inuyasha tragó saliva con dolor.

Sentado frente a la pequeña mesa de la cocina miraba atento como Kagome temblaba ante cada acción que realizaba, sin decir una sola palabra su asustado rostro le decía claramente que tenía miedo ¿miedo a qué?

-Toma- La taza de café humeante estaba frente a él. La vio sentarse frente a él, intentó llevar su taza a los labios pero tan torpemente que este tambaleaba en su mano.

-¿Porqué estas tan nerviosa?- Preguntó al fin. Sospechaba que tal vez Kikyo la había llamado al igual que a él, recordándole su amenaza.

-No... no estoy... - Suspiró dándose por vencida y miró atenta a Inuyasha.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó asustado dando un brinco de su silla, Kagome negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de café.

-Esta tarde fui al cementerio... a ver a Aska.

Inuyasha la miró confundido, sin lugar a dudas el nombre le recordaba a alguien pero... ¿a quien?

-Mi asistente...

Inuyasha se sentó con lentitud y suspiró aliviado.

-Ah... la chica aquella.- Recordó la última vez que la vio, vistiendo de igual manera que Kagome... ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, el comportamiento de ella resultaba bastante extraño.

-Me encontré con su hermana, su gemela... dijo que Aska estaba vigilándome desde hacía tiempo... dijo además... que a ella la asesinaron.

El abogado la miró con estupefacción, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Kagome dejó la taza sobre la mesa con los ojos cristalizados de lagrimas.

-¿Qué?- Apenas preguntó el joven, levantado ambas cejas sorprendido.

La muchacha caminó hasta él y se abrazó a su cintura.

-Tengo miedo... Inuyasha...

Con la ropa puesta se recostó a su lado, abrigando con las colchas más a Kagome, que se encontraba recostada de lado, igual que él, pero dándole la espalda. Inuyasha pasó sus manos alrededor de su estómago afirmándola más contra su cuerpo, escuchando como ella comenzaba a respirar más suavemente. Pasó sus labios rozando su oído, ella sonrió apenas, dando pequeños suspiros, sintiéndose al fin protegida, de esa forma, junto a él, que prometió velar su sueño. Ahora podría conciliar su sueño, Inuyasha estaba a su lado, aunque hubiera una conversación pendiente.

Continuará...

**N/A: BUENO, JAMAS PLANEO DE CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁ UN FIC, ASÍ QUE ESTA VEZ TAMPOCO SÉ SI LLEGAREMOS A LOS TREINTA O NO. YO SÓLO ESCRIBIRÉ LA HISTORIA COMPLETA. AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS, MUCHA FALTA ME HACEN. QUIERO DECIR TAMBIÉN QUE UNA VEZ TERMINADO ESTE FIC ME TOMARÉ UNAS LARGAS VACACIONES (DE ESCRIBIR PORQUE AÚN TENGO QUE SEGUIR ESTUDIANDO) QUE SEA LO QUE DIOS QUIERA, CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO. VAYA... ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE EN SEPTIEMBRE SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DESDE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO... SI, NECESITO VACACIONES...**


	25. Conversación de Media Noche

**Capítulo 25: "Conversación de Media Noche"**

Miró a su alrededor con la copa de champan entre sus finos dedos, intentó ver, con algo de angustia en su interior, la silueta de él. Lo vio acercarse a paso lento hasta los ventanales del lugar mientras la gente pasaba frente a ella impidiéndole ver de vez en cuando su silueta. Inuyasha bebió casi de un sorbo la copa, sin mirarla aún y ella sentía el dolor en su garganta. Bebió nuevamente de su copa de champán y pronto tuvo deseos de correr al baño. Buscó con la vista el pasillo que la llevaría a los tocadores y caminó hasta el. Puso sus dedos sobre la puerta, empujándola levemente para entrar, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió una chica, de cabello negro y ojos muy oscuros, que la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Oh! Lo siento... - Se excusó la chica._

_-No, perdón yo, fui descuidada. Respondió Kagome. _

_-Mi hermana la estaba vigilando, pero sólo recibía órdenes... intento averiguar de quien... o quienes... estoy segura que ellos son los responsables de su muerte... debo encontrar la clave... debo encontrarla y sabré de quienes se trata._

Kagome alzó medio cuerpo respirando agitadamente. Había estado soñando, un mal sueño por supuesto. Las manos varoniles que se sujetaban fuertemente a su estómago la hizo bajar la vista, mientras sentía que el hombre tras suyo se sentaba también, susurrándole al oído.

-¿Pesadilla?

Ella asintió, dejándose caer nuevamente al sentir que él la instaba a bajar.

-Sshhh, tranquila... - Murmuró nuevamente, retomando su lugar a su espalda. Kagome entonces se volteó lentamente hasta Inuyasha que la recibió en su regazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella posó ambas manos sobre su pecho mientras él pasaba las suyas por su cintura, estrechándola fuertemente hasta su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha...

-Sólo vuelve a dormir, estarás bien.- Aseguró con una sonrisa, mientras rozaba su cara contra la suya y Kagome recibiendo su aliento cálido directo sobre su piel. Bajó la vista para hablar.

-No... no Inuyasha... lo he recordado... ella me estaba siguiendo... era cierto...

-¿Quién?.

Kagome alzó sus castaños ojos hasta él mirándolo casi alterada.

-La fiesta, la primera que asistimos después de nuestras vacaciones en Kioto¿recuerdas? Aska estaba allí...

El hombre abrió los ojos inmensamente tragando saliva con algo de dificultad.

-Estas... ¿segura?

Ella se apegó más a su pecho sin decir nada más, sentirse en los brazos de él la reconfortaba enormemente, pero ahora más que nunca, estaba aterrada.

-Pero... ¿porqué Kagome¿porqué hacía eso?

-No sé... no sé... - Murmuró intentando imaginar las razones de porqué su ex asistente se había comportado de esa manera. ¿Cuál era su propósito¿qué pretendía? Y lo más inquietante para la chica era ¿de parte de quien Aska recibía órdenes?

-Oye... escucha... - La voz suave y a la vez ronca del hombre la hizo volver a la realidad, alzó nuevamente su mirada hasta la de él, aquellos ojos color ámbar tan extraños brillaban aún en la penumbra de la habitación.-... aquella chica... ya no esta aquí... no debes preocuparte más.

-Pero quiero saber qué es lo que quería, quién la mandaba, cuál era su objetivo... – Su voz sonó angustiada y temblorosa, no podía evitarlo.

-Sea lo que sea, yo te protegeré... – Rozó una vez más sus labios contra la sien de la chica, al sentir aquella caricia Kagome cerró los ojos y tragó saliva acurrucándose más contra él.

-Inuyasha...

-Te protegeré, lo juro... - Buscó sus labios y los besó con suavidad, ella los recibió de igual manera y sintiendo como el joven tomaba con su mano su mandíbula, acariciando su cara luego con la misma suavidad con que la besaba. Finalmente se separaron y Kagome exhaló algo de aire, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente. La sonrisa de Inuyasha poco a poco se fue difuminando, aquella mirada era distinta, Kagome estaba muy seria, se separó un poco más de él no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos ya no se tocaran.

-Yo... yo necesito saber... ¿porqué...

El hombre la miró estupefacto abriendo un poco más los ojos, tragó saliva sintiendo un dolor y amargura en su garganta. El corazón comenzó a bombear de forma acelerada, lo sabía, era la hora de decir la verdad.

-Porqué te acostaste con... ella... porqué ella...

Vio como la manzana de Adán marcada varonilmente en su cuello sobresalía aún más unos segundos, luego su mirada se concentró en la suya.

-Kagome...

-Dímelo.

Inuyasha la miró con dolor.

-Dilo ahora.- Demandó la chica con autoridad.

Se hizo un leve silencio, Inuyasha volvió a tragar saliva con dolor.

-Te fuiste y me sentí desilusionado...

-De la misma manera me sentí yo cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos... - Lo interrumpió ella. Inuyasha tragó saliva otra vez comprendiendo el dolor de aquella separación. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y egoísta?

-Fui un imbécil.- La vio arrugar el ceño y morderse los labios pero sin responder. Aquello lo hizo sonreír levemente. Era obvio que ella pensaba lo mismo- bueno... creo que... no me supe comportar de la manera más adecuada... ya sabes... nunca había tenido una relación que durara tanto tiempo...

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes- Respondió la chica disgustada, sabiendo la antigua reputación del abogado.

-Bueno... no se trata de eso... me refiero a que... bueno... en verdad fui un idiota, no supe cómo tratarte... cómo debíamos construir nuestra relación... y tampoco tu me ayudaste...

-Lo sé... - Ella asintió apenas evitando su mirada.

-Pero olvidé también que eras una inexperta en esto...

-Sé que fui egoísta contigo... y que no supe apoyarte en tus cosas...

Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que ambos habían comprendido sus debilidades y lo habían meditado, al menos se habían dado cuenta de sus errores.

-Yo tampoco había nunca convivido con una mujer...

La chica sonrió algo pero aún él no respondía su duda, la razón de su separación, la sonrisa desapareció de súbito de sus labios, miró a Inuyasha que se encontraba concentrado mirándola, con una mano afirmando su cabeza. Al ver el rostro que cambiaba de Kagome recordó también que eso no era lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

-Bueno yo... en aquella fiesta, juro que no me llamó la atención de ninguna de las jóvenes que estaban allí... de pronto apareció Kikyo y... conversamos...

-Pero ¿porqué tuviste que conversar con ella?. ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que sucedió aquella vez?. ¿Olvidaste incluso que quiso matarte?. Aún tienes esa cicatriz en tu espalda...

Una punción aguda en aquella cicatriz fue lo que sintió, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo a aquella vez en que una furiosa y celosa mujer lo atacaba fuera de si con el filo de una cuchilla. Torció la boca y esquivó la mirada de Kagome.

-Ese... fue el primer error que cometí esa noche.

Kagome se quedó sentada en la cama y no lo miró. Inuyasha esperó unos segundos, debía hablar pero... sabía que su explicación con respecto a lo que Kagome vio no tenía excusa. No la había...

-Después de un par de copas... pasó lo que... ya sabes...

La chica sintió deseos de llorar pero se dio el valor suficiente para no hacerlo, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por aquel incidente. Ladeó lentamente la cara para mirarlo, el joven también se sentaba en la cama. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, desilusionada y confundida.

-Pero... ¿porqué?

¿Porqué¿porqué?. Ni él mismo sabía la respuesta, simplemente lo hizo, lo hizo, dejándose llevar por las palabras de la mujer que en algo le recordaba a su amada Kagome pero sabía que no lo era y se dejó llevar fácilmente. Podría argumentar que estaba ebrio y eso en parte mitigaría la culpa pero no lo estaba, sabía que no lo estaba y lo peor, lo recordaba todo...

-Juro que no lo sé, Kagome.

Ella se llevó rápidamente las manos a la cara, intentando en vano acallar y ocultar un sollozo que se escapaba inclemente de sus labios. Él intentó abrazarla pero el rechazo de ella fue evidente, esquivó su cuerpo y se limpió las lágrimas, intentando calmarse, pero era tan absurdo todo y tan doloroso.

-No puedo creerlo... - Murmuró y luego clavó su mirada hiriente en Inuyasha.

-Ya lo sé... no sabes el calvario que ahora llevo al recordar lo que hice... pero esa vez... no pensé en nada...

-Cómo puedes decir todo eso... ¿no te das cuenta que no hay excusa?. ¿Simplemente lo hiciste!

-Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, eso jamas hubiera pasado...

Ella se quedó en silencio moviendo la cabeza y sintiendo el gusto amargo de la revelación que no la complacía ni la tranquilizaba en nada.

-... Porque te amo... y me muero... si tu no estas conmigo...

Y ahora lo escuchaba decir eso... es que nada tenía sentido ¿porqué creía ahora en sus palabras¿Porqué era una boba enamorada?.

-... y es por eso que te pido... que comencemos todo de nuevo... no sabes lo solo que me siento... te extraño tanto... tanto... - Las palabras roncas del joven eran casi en tono de súplica, tomó las manos tibias de la joven y las puso sobre su pecho- me amas aún... comenzaremos de nuevo, no te obligaré a nada, no hace falta que lo quieras ahora porque esperaré... haré lo que digas, lo que quieras...

-Yo jamas volveré a ese departamento Inuyasha... - El abogado la miró atónito- nunca podría volver allá...

-Lo entiendo... – Respondió tristemente.

-Sabes que las cosas nunca serán lo mismo... además... no me pidas olvidar porque no puedo... puedo perdonar... pero no olvidar...

-Lo sé... pero confío... en que puedo intentarlo, porque lo sabes, haré lo que sea con tal de enmendar el daño que te he causado... y no me daré por vencido, jamás.

Kagome sonrió apenas, entre la amargura y la tristeza que tenía también le causaba algo de felicidad escuchar aquellas palabras de él, porque era lo que quería, necesitaba escucharlas, porque un alma enamorada puede dar una nueva oportunidad... y se la daría a él... por los años felices que compartieron, por el gran amor que una vez se profesaron, por lo que el destino les deparaba... y porque la culpa era de ambos.

&&&&&&&&&

El cielo estaba poblado de nubes algo grises que ocultaban de vez en cuando los rayos de sol de aquel nuevo día de la semana. Kagome dejó las llaves de su auto sobre el escritorio y el abrigo en el perchero, a un costado de el. Luego caminó lentamente y con una pequeña sonrisa hasta los ventanales de su oficina, mirando con ilusión y ojos nuevos el paisaje. Tenía muchas esperanzas en lo que Inuyasha y ella comenzarían. Ese día en especial se habían quedado de juntar a comer en un restaurant, el "Ginsinshou". Bastantes recuerdos le traía aquel lugar que se había convertido en su primera cita, cuando apenas era una niña. Volteó aún sonriendo y miró los documentos perfectamente ordenados que seguramente su secretaria le había dejado para que los revisara. Los tomó entre sus dedos y los fue mirando uno por uno, media distraída, estaba algo emocionada por el encuentro que tendrían, era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, como la primera vez. El sobre blanco entre los documentos llamó su atención, volteándolo y viendo el membrete del laboratorio clínico, en donde ella se había hecho los exámenes que su doctor le había solicitado, hace bastante tiempo ya... ¿desde cuando se encontraba ese sobre allí?

-Debo solicitar una hora al médico... pero ya me siento mejor... - Murmuró haciendo chocar el sobre en su mano contraria, sin saber en realidad qué hacer. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y luego se alejó de la oficina rápidamente, con el abrigo y el sobre en su mano. Su secretaria la miró confundida, levantándose de su asiento.

-Eri... iré al médico, no me demoraré, si llama Inuyasha dile que estaré en el lugar que acordamos.

-Sí señorita.

&&&&&&&&

El hombre acomodó sus gafas y leyó el documento que mostraba los resultados de las pruebas de sangre de Kagome. La chica lo miró impaciente y luego él se sacó finalmente sus gafas, mirándola seriamente.

-No es nada grave... usted sólo tiene anemia.

-¿Anemia?- Preguntó Kagome confundida.

-La anemia es la perdida parcial de los linfocitos rojos, por pérdida de sangre o falta de vitaminas. ¿Esta alimentándose bien?

-Bueno... ahora si... pero hace un tiempo no mucho...

-Entonces no debe preocuparse... con algunos medicamentos volverá a estar sana... esto no es nada grave en todo caso, Señorita Higurashi.

Kagome asintió sin decir nada. Pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Bueno, primero, gracias a aquellas que me enviaron sus saludos mientras estaba enferma, como ven, ya estoy mejor, no completamente pero ya lo estaré nn... espero sus reviews... vale el esfuerzo escribir parte de este fic con fiebre¿no¿se nota en la primera parte? jejejee. Nos vemos.


	26. Descubriendo el Juego

**Capítulo 26: "Descubriendo el Juego"**

La brisa soplaba con levedad pero lo suficiente para desacomodar los dóciles cabellos negros de la muchacha que caminaba pensativa, mirando el suelo. Pensaba inevitablemente en el diagnóstico del médico y no era que la asustase, sino que podía entonces comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Suspiró derrotada, no quedaba de otra, tendría que tomar las medicinas para recuperarse, el descanso que el médico también solicitó lo estaba pensando ya desde hacía algún tiempo, pero no quería dejar las cosas del comité a la deriva. Y ahora menos si Sesshoumaru estaba lejos. Responsabilidades, responsabilidades... ¿acaso sus responsabilidades y también las de Inuyasha también habían puesto en peligro su relación¿podía también poner en peligro su salud?

Levantó la vista asustada, otra vez tenía la extraña sensación que estaba siendo observada. Volteó de medio lado sin ver a nadie, al menos sospechoso, las personas caminaban distraídamente a su lado, casi todos de forma acelerada. Kagome arrugó el ceño y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su automóvil estacionado un poco alejado de la consulta médica debido a la falta de estacionamientos cercanos. Entró en el sintiéndose segura, respiró hondamente pero no podía evitar que el pánico se apoderara de su ser al recordar también las palabras de la gemela de Aska. ¿Pero porqué diablos aquella asistente la estaba siguiendo¿Porqué¿Porqué?. Se reprochaba de igual forma lo ingenua nuevamente que había sido al darle su total confianza a aquella chica, sin saber que detrás de esa facha de correcta amabilidad y solicitud se ocultaba quizás qué intenciones. Finalmente encendió el motor de su auto plateado, pero antes de partir vio con sorpresa como una figura masculina se atravesaba en su camino intentando detener su propio automóvil. Kagome frenó en seco y tan bruscamente que su frente se golpeó levemente contra el manubrio, sintiendo de inmediato un agudo dolor. Pero más que dolor, susto por aquel hombre que tenía enfrente y al cual aún no veía el rostro, que intentaba abrir su puerta. Ella intentó nuevamente tomar el rumbo de su camino asustada, pero cuando al fin vio el rostro del hombre, arrugó el ceño contrariada y bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Houyo?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, mirándolo impresionada.

-Lo siento Kagome... no quise asustarte...

La chica abrió la puerta de manera brusca y se plantó delante de él.

-Pero... ¿eras tu?. ¿Me estabas siguiendo!

El chico vestido algo descuidado y el corto cabello medio desordenado, bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado y luego miró a su alrededor, como si se estuviera asegurando de que nadie lo estaba viendo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kagome. Es importante.- Susurró al fin, apenas mirando a la chica.

Kagome suspiró cansada y ya más aliviada.

-No sabes el susto que me has causado- Dijo luego, colocándose las manos en el pecho para apaciguar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y luego lo miró algo enojada. El chico volvió a mirar a su alrededor y la tomó del brazo hablándole casi al oído con gravedad.

-Entra, aquí es peligroso.

Kagome pestañeó confundida pero le hizo caso, enseguida el joven daba la vuelta para entrar y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, a su lado.

-Me asustas, Houyo... pareces loco.- Respondió la chica mirándolo aún algo disgustada y pasándose la mano por la frente para apaciguar en algo el ardor que sentía producto del golpe.

-Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, y escucha, escucha bien... ten mucho cuidado con la señorita Kikyo¿escuchas?

Kagome lo miró sorprendida... pero ¿cómo sabía él de ella? Luego su cara cambió a una de pánico y apenas podía respirar.

-¿Qué? pero tu... tu ¿la cono..

El chico volteó el torso para mirar a su espalda y luego centró sus ojos en Kagome.

-Vamos a otro sitio, por favor, Kagome.

La chica lo miró con detenimiento unos segundos. Al principio creyó que estaba loco pero ahora que él nombraba a esa mujer... entonces... tenía que saber de qué se trataba. Asintió al fin al ver que el rostro del chico palidecía aún más ante la incredulidad de ella, pero finalmente respiró aliviado cuando Kagome hizo partir el automóvil.

-Vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas, Houyo. – Reprendió la joven mirando de reojo al chico.- ¿Todo este tiempo has sido tu quien me ha estado siguiendo?

-Necesitaba asegurarme... que estuvieras bien...

Kagome le dio otra mirada de reojo y apretó los labios, sin decir nada más. Recorrió con destreza las calles hasta llegar a la costa, estacionando el automóvil entre las filas de los demás y lo apagó.

-Quiero saber de qué estas hablando Houyo... ¿Cómo conoces a esa mujer?

-Mira... no tengo mucho tiempo- Volvió a mirar a todos lados y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.- yo... yo trabajo para ella... y se supone que debo vigilarte... en realidad lo hago desde hace más de un año... y Aska también lo hacía.

-¿Qué!- Abrió los ojos inmensamente sintiendo que el corazón casi salía del pecho- pero... ¿tú también?... pero... pero... ¿porqué!

-Se supone que sólo debo vigilarte y... alejarte de él... de Inuyasha...- Susurró, sin poder evitar pronunciar el nombre del abogado con algo de desprecio. Es que no podía evitarlo, aquel hombre era su rival y lo detestaba enormemente.

-¿Alejarme de Inuyasha?- Repitió Kagome aún con sorpresa- pero... ¿Es eso lo que ella quiere?

-Eso era lo que al principio quería Kagome... ahora... ahora ella... sólo quiere destruirte.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca reteniendo un grito ahogado, miró con pánico a Houyo y luego miró a su alrededor, intentó tranquilizarse porque aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero el joven ya salía de su automóvil.

-Escucha... ella esta obsesionada con él, lo sé... sé que utiliza también una droga llamada "dopamina" que obliga a las personas a actuar bajo la voluntad de un tercero... sé que la ha utilizado con tu abogado... así que si él no sabe porqué ha hecho algunas cosas... ahí esta la explicación... cuídate mucho Kagome... ten cuidado con esa mujer... esto no es un juego... y dile también a ese abogado que se cuide... también corre peligro.

Intentó retenerlo pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, el joven salió del auto mirando a su alrededor y corrió cruzando la calle, para luego perderse entre la multitud. Kagome se recostó aún impactada en su asiento, reclinando la cabeza pero sintiendo una tensión extrema en todo su cuerpo. No podía creerlo, esto superaba todo lo que creía de aquella mujer. Aska y Houyo la vigilaban ¿para qué? Y lo peor... ¿Había entonces utilizado una droga con Inuyasha?. ¿Sería acaso... aquella vez?

_-... no sabes el calvario que ahora llevo al recordar lo que hice... pero esa vez... no pensé en nada..._

¿Esa mujer era capaz de actuar hasta ese punto?. ¿Lo era en verdad?. El pánico que se apoderaba a oleadas gigantes de ella la hizo mirar asustada a su alrededor, abalanzándose casi hasta la puerta contraria para asegurarla y luego la suya, posando ambas manos sobre el manubrio y apretándolo de los nervios tan fuertes que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos en sólo instantes.

-Inuyasha... - Susurró, intentando calmar su miedo con sólo pronunciar aquel nombre. De pronto recordó que tenía una cita precisamente en esos instantes así que puso en marcha nuevamente su automóvil, con un rumbo bastante acelerado y algo descuidado hasta el restaurant el "Ginsinshou".

El hombre jugueteó con sus dedos contra la mesa mirando de manera ansiosa hacia la entrada del restaurant y preguntándose por enésima porqué demoraba tanto, si había tenido algún problema, porqué había ido al médico¿acaso estaba enferma nuevamente?.

Kagome entró apresurada y miró con ojos ansiosos el lugar. Inuyasha la vio de inmediato y se levantó casi de un brinco de su silla, extrañándose de la palidez extrema de su rostro y sus ojos asustados, parecía que pronto desfallecería. Kagome lo vio cuando él se puso de pie y caminó con paso acelerado, el trecho parecía extremadamente largo para llegar a su lado y los pasos eran torpes que en nada la ayudaban ahora. Al fin llegó hasta él y antes que cualquier cosa se abrazó a su cintura fuertemente, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho y respirando aliviada, sonriendo luego apenas al sentir lo segura que se sentía en sus brazos, como si todo el pánico que segundos antes había experimentado hubiera desaparecido sólo por él, por la protección que le brindaba. Sintió como acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente y le hablaba casi junto al oído.

-Me asustaste... creí que te había sucedido algo...

La chica levantó el rostro al fin sin separarse de él.

-Lo siento...

Él levantó una mano hasta su cara brindándole una pequeña caricia que la hizo cerrar los ojos agradeciendo al cielo por estar a su lado.

-¿Pasó algo?. ¿Cómo te fue en el médico?

Ah, el médico, eso no tenía importancia alguna ahora. Volvió recostar la cabeza en su pecho apretándose más fuerte a él y aunque sentía el miedo casi calar los huesos no pudo evitar sentirse algo emocionada con un rayo de esperanza para comprender la actitud de Inuyasha aquella vez.

-Inuyasha... - Su voz sonó suave aún en aquel estado. Se separó de él mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos dorados que se concentraban de manera aguda en sus pupilas, como si él quisiera saber a través de ellos lo que ella estaba pensando.- me he encontrado con Houyo...

El joven abogado la miró intranquilo, tensando de inmediato la mandíbula y desviando unos segundos la mirada para luego volverla a fijar en Kagome.

-Ah ¿si?... ¿por eso... te retrasaste?- Preguntó con hilo de voz. La chica se separó al fin de él y se acomodó el cabello.

-Este no es el momento para celos Inuyasha, Houyo necesitaba decirme algo importante... algo importante para los dos...

&&&&&&&&&

Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de espera ansiosos por los resultados que demostrarían si Inuyasha tenía en su sangre residuos de algún tipo de droga. Kagome apretó más fuerte su mano varonil y lo miró sin decir nada. Inuyasha en cambio respiraba con dificultad y maldecía en silencio mil veces a aquella mujer por haber aparecido de nuevo en sus vidas destruyéndolo todo y lo peor, sin que él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño. Si resultaba cierto, podría ahora comprender las razones que lo llevaron aquella vez a acostarte sin remordimientos con ella, aún sabiendo todo lo que había sucedido años anteriores. Pero... la herida estaba echa, y quien más había sufrido ahora le brindaba en silencio su apoyo, sintiendo que apretaba aún más su mano cálida en la helada de él. Maldita Kikyo, se había burlado en su propia cara y él.. él cayó como un ingenuo.

-Tranquilo... - Murmuró la chica al sentir que él se volvía nuevamente rígido. Ya Kagome lo venía observando y suponía que se ponía así cada vez que pensaba en el engaño de aquella mujer. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y le sonrió levemente.

-Oye... no quiero... que esto sea como una excusa... pero...

La chica sonrió levemente también, poniendo un dedo en sus labios para acallarlo.

-Shhhh... ya no te culpes más... esperemos qué sucede... ¿si?

El joven asintió sin decir nada pero levantó la mano en que tenía entrelazada la suya y se la llevó a los labios, besando fuertemente el dorso de ella. Kagome sonrió aún más y acarició su cabello, el momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien se posó frente a ellos y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Ejem... el doctor necesita hablar con ustedes...

Ambos levantaron la vista y la sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros. La enfermera los cconduciría hasta el despacho de un médico en el cual Inuyasha confiaba completamente y que tenía una excelente reputación en el conglomerado de galenos. Se levantaron apretándose aún mas la mano y caminaron siguiendo a la enfermera por un pasillo perfectamente iluminado e impecable, hasta llegar a una puerta a la que ella abrió y les permitió la entrada. Los jóvenes vieron al hombre de bata blanca sentado detrás de un escritorio que miraba un pequeño documento, a lo cual Inuyasha se tensó aún más imaginando tal vez que ese era el resultado de su muestra.

-Joven Inuyasha... señorita – El hombre se levantó y les dio la mano a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa- Tomen asiento por favor.

Ellos tomaron asiento y miraron impaciente al galeno, pero fue Inuyasha quien habló.

-Señor Takeda, por favor, diga que fue lo que encontró.

Kagome tragó saliva y cruzó las piernas de manera impaciente. El hombre acomodó sus gafas y miró el documento nuevamente.

-Pues verá joven... aparentemente aquí no hay nada...

Inuyasha entreabrió los labios sin decir nada, Kagome cerró los ojos derrotada.

-... el análisis que nos pidió fue muy rápido, si en primera instancia no hemos encontrado nada debemos trabajar de una manera exhausta para encontrar algún residuo en su sangre... sobre todo si ha pasado tanto tiempo como usted ha dicho...

Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos esperanzada mientras Inuyasha se revolvía ansiosos en su silla.

-Qué quiere decir... ¿necesita más tiempo para los análisis?

-Evidentemente sí, además si lo que usted me ha contado es cierto, debemos ser más cautos aún porque es una droga nueva y tal vez muy bien perfeccionada, pero no existe el crimen perfecto mi amigo, si hay algún agente extraño en su sangre, lo sabremos con completa seguridad.

-¿Cuándo estaran los resultados?- Preguntó al fin Kagome.

-Una semana, los mejores especialistas estarán trabajando para descubrir esto.

La joven lo miró de reojo mientras Inuyasha recostaba su cabeza sobre el manubrio y cerraba los ojos. Sabía que sentía rabia e impotencia por haber sido el juguete de aquella mujer. Estiró su mano para acariciar su cabello y lo escuchó murmurar.

-Oh, Kagome... no sabes el sentimiento que tengo ahora... quisiera... quisiera... buscarla y obligarla a decirme porqué ha estado haciendo esto con nosotros...

Ella percibió la amargura y más que nada la rabia en sus palabras y aunque era comprensible, no era la manera de solucionar las cosas.

-Tranquilo... no hagas nada ahora... ella... ella esta loca.

Él levantó al fin su rostro y la miró con intensidad.

-¿No quieres saber qué es lo que planeaba?

-Claro que sí, quiero saber porqué Aska y Houyo fueron parte de esto, pero creo que no sacaremos nada si la enfrentas... además... ¿sabes donde encontrarla?

-Por supuesto que no! Esa mujer es como una rata...

-Tranquilo... Inuyasha... ella sólo nos hizo esto para causarnos incomodidad... para separarnos, ya no puede hacer nada... – Musitó ella dándole otra leve caricia en el cabello. El joven finalmente se tranquilizó al escuchar siempre las palabras suaves de Kagome-... dejaremos todo en manos de la policía¿verdad?

El abogado asintió no muy convencido, deseaba ajustar cuentas con sus propias manos pero no era lo más prudente ni la forma de solucionar las cosas. La muchacha se inclinó hasta su lado percibiendo la exquisita fragancia de su perfume varonil, aquel que tanto la hacía estremecer, para susurrar casi a su oído.

-Vamos a casa...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome lo tomó fuertemente de la corbata de seda azul, obligándolo a inclinarse más hasta su cara, momento en cual la chica aprovechó para besar sus labios levemente una, dos, tres veces, sonriendo como una niña. El abogado al principio algo turbado ante la iniciativa de ella, se dejó hacer disfrutando de aquel pequeño juego. Ella dio un paso atrás para subir el primer escalón y entonces él la sostuvo con fuerza desde la espalda, obligándola a afirmarse contra la baranda por detrás y contra su pecho por el frente, abriendo la boca ansioso y besándola con vehemencia. Kagome le respondió de inmediato y luego de unos segundos en que la corbata era su entretención, desanudándola finalmente y cayendo esta al suelo, pasó sus manos por sobre la camisa, sintiendo a través de las yemas de sus dedos la musculatura y los fuertes latidos del corazón del hombre que la besaba aún. Suspiró al sentir una oleada de calor en el cuerpo y las manos del joven recorrían suavemente su espalda.

-Te quedarás conmigo... ¿verdad?- Susurró entre sus besos la chica.

-No hace falta... que lo preguntes... - Respondió el hombre, tomándola luego en brazos haciendo sonreír a Kagome que luego, mientras él subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, besaba y mordía con suavidad el cuello de su Inuyasha, desabotonando los botones de su camisa y siendo depositaba en la cama con suma delicadeza por él, que se acomodó sobre ella para buscar nuevamente los dulces labios que le respondieron de manera ansiosa, pero ella aún sin dejar de desabotonar en su totalidad la prenda, que finalmente sacó de manera casi desesperada de sus hombros. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja, ella parecía ahora algo autoritaria en la manera en que actuaba, tomando la iniciativa y sin poder evitar el deseo de que él la hiciera suya pronto.

-Creo que... - Murmuró el joven pero Kagome mordió su labio inferior levemente sonriendo como niña traviesa al hacerlo, dejándolo nuevamente a su merced. Ella bajó a su cuello lamiendo y saboreando la piel cálida al tacto, deslizándose hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo. Aferró ambas manos en sus antebrazos y lo hizo girarse, para él quedar depositado en la cama mientras Kagome se acomodaba sobre él, besando con besos húmedos y demasiados cálidos la piel, pasando sus manos ahora por el torso del joven que se incorporó apenas, jadeante, pero sin dejar de mirar cómo ella seguía besándolo. Tal vez era una manera de reclamarlo suyo y de nadie más, porque la actitud de Kagome distaba bastante de la forma pasiva y casi siempre receptiva que tenían a la hora de hacer el amor. Ella se detuvo en sus abdominales, pasando un dedo sobre el, percibiendo la dureza de su estómago, vaya que si le hacía bien las idas al gimnasio en las mañanas.

-Kagome... - Suspiró casi en un estertor, tragando saliva con algo de dificultad al ser expuesto de esa manera tan nueva y a la vez tan tortuosa que ella estaba empleando. La mano de Kagome se movió con suavidad hasta el borde de su pantalón de tela, momento en el cual el abogado pasó su lengua por sus labios ya secos, respirando de forma agitada y elevando la espalda de la cama al sentir que ella desabrochaba su prenda, introduciendo la mano hasta el fondo hasta tocar su sexo y aprisionarlo entre sus dedos. Inuyasha botó el aire fuertemente junto con un sonoro quejido. Ella acarició el miembro duro y caliente bajo su mano, moviéndolo y estimulándolo repetidas veces, mirando mordiéndose los labios, como él arqueaba la espalda y gemía con fuerza. – Ahhhhh- Cómo de forma casi desesperada él se levantó tomando la mano de Kagome y sacándola del pantalón, obligándola ahora a quedar ella bajo él, que posaba sus manos sobre ambos muslos y subiendo el vestido hasta sacarlo por sobre sus hombros. Volvió a besarla con fuerza enredando una mano en su nuca para acercarla más. Kagome terminó de quitar sus pantalones y prenda interior, sacando una sonrisa al joven nuevamente.

-Estas... ¿apurada?- Preguntó jadeante al fin. Kagome acercó sus caderas hasta él sintiendo la dureza de su miembro entre sus piernas, excitándola aún más.

-Mmjjj...

Inuyasha sólo sonrió ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, recorriendo su cuello níveo con ósculos que más de alguno quedaría marcado para los días posteriores, pero eso a ella poco le importaba. Sus manos se colaron bajo el brasier y subiendo con sus dedos acariciando sus pechos, sintió que sus pezones se erectaban sólo a su tacto, pasó sus pulgares sobre ellos frotándolos con algo de frenesí, escuchándola gemir con fuerza y arqueando la espalda como minutos él antes lo había hecho. Kagome deslizó su mano hasta tocar su miembro nuevamente, ella sólo quería estar pronto unida a él, instante que él comprendió al ver la seriedad del rostro de la chica, bajando sus manos de manera rápida hasta su ropa y sacándola de entre sus piernas. Se acomodó con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, Kagome sentía el peso de él sobre el suyo que apenas la dejaba respirar, pero era lo suficientemente confortable y cómodo estar bajo el halo protector de sus brazos.

-Oye... te he dicho... que te he... extrañado...

Kagome subió sus caderas de forma casi involuntaria y asintió a él abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya... no importa... - Susurró la chica subiendo ambas manos por su fornida espalda y besando su cuello. Él se acomodó en ella entrando con lentitud. Kagome arqueó nuevamente la espalda e inclinó ambas piernas lo más que pudo, a lo cual Inuyasha tomó una de ellas y la pasó por sobre su hombro, haciendo de la penetración algo más sensible y excitante, permitiendo sentir a la chica sensaciones nuevas y más placenteras. La escuchaba gemir ahogadamente junto a su oído aferrándose con desespero a su espalda. El abogado se detuvo un momento para mirarla y cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, la chica al ver que se detenía movió sus caderas nuevamente instándole a adentrarse nuevamente a lo cual él obedeció, hasta sentir que ya no podía más y moverse de forma suave y lenta al principio, más seguida y fuerte luego, repetidas veces mientras intentaba alcanzar los labios de la chica pero la posición se lo impedía, la veía humedecer con su lengua sus propios labios ansiando sus besos pero también no deseaba cambiar aquella posición, le resultaba realmente placentera y nueva que podía sentir su miembro palpitante llegar hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Inuyasha dio una gran embestida sólo para derramarse dentro de ella, con el cabello negro cayendo sobre el pecho de Kagome y moviéndose una vez más al soltar la pierna de la chica y dejarla a su costado. Ella respiró hondamente ladeando la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aire retenido todo el tiempo a duras penas y sintiendo la mano del joven que apartaba sus húmedos cabellos de su frente. Ella ladeó nuevamente el rostro para mirarlo y sonreír tiernamente.

-Te quedarás conmigo... siempre... ¿verdad?

Inuyasha sonrió aún apartando los cabellos de su cara y sin separarse de su cuerpo acercó sus labios a los de ellas y murmuró sobre ellos.

-Siempre...

Continuará...

**N/A: Hola chicas, ya saben, quiero mis reviews, los últimos que van quedando... me dicen que les pareció el capítulo. Cuídense muchos y gracias por todo. Saludos a HELENA por recomendar mis fics, a KEREN que siempre me postea con sus importantes impresiones de cada capítulo, a ANYARA por leer siempre y a todas quienes me dejan sus reviews, arigatou.**


	27. Okinawa

**Capítulo 27: "Okinawa".**

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos buscando su calor en la penumbra de la habitación, pasando una mano por sobre su pecho con algo de lentitud con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras su mente trataba de imaginar irremediablemente en las razones que tuvo aquella detestable mujer para hacer todo lo que hizo.

-Sólo venganza... - Murmuró, mirando casi de manera absorta a Inuyasha. Pero... de acuerdo con Houyo aquella mujer también deseaba acabar con su vida. Kagome torció la boca, en verdad ella estaba muy loca. Pasó sus piernas desnudas entre las de él acurrucándose más hasta su cuerpo varonil. Inuyasha dormía tranquilamente pero al sentir el tacto de ella movió los labios en una sonrisa y entreabrió lentamente su doradas orbes escudriñando en un principio la habitación hasta mover lentamente la cabeza y encontrarse con los brillosos ojos de Kagome que lo miraba con detenimiento, en ese instante su sonrisa se amplió aún más y con un ademán la acercó más hasta él, quedando la chica sobre su pecho, sonriendo de buena gana.

-¿Aún despierta Kagome? – Preguntó en un susurro y apenas audible. Ella acomodó la cabeza en su pecho mientras enredaba distraídamente sus dedos en el cabello del hombre.

-Siiii... no puedo dormir...

El se incorporó un poco arrugando el ceño mientras la sujetaba con una mano tras la espalda desnuda para que no cayera y con la otra se afirmaba en el colchón. Kagome lo miró expectante casi sin entender, su rostro estaba demasiado serio.

-¿Aún tienes problemas para dormir?- Preguntó sorprendido clavando las pupilas en las de ella que pestañeó confundida, luego intentó desviar sus ojos a un lado, como restándole importancia.

-Ya me he acostumbrado...

-Kagome...

La chica volvió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, pasará...

El silencio reinó unos instantes en la habitación en el cual el único sonido audible era el suave soplido del viento y de sus propias respiraciones, Kagome hasta podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del abogado, que de pronto se hicieron más acelerados, lo que hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo preocupada, él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas, Inuyasha?

El hombre bajó el rostro hasta ella, estaba muy serio y tensó la mandíbula antes de hablar.

-Voy a renunciar.

Kagome arrugó el ceño sin comprender bien de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Qué dices?. ¿De qué hablas?

Él la miró a los ojos de una manera que a Kagome le resultaba hasta extraña, el latido del corazón del hombre se hizo más fuerte, ella podía notarlo al sentirlo sobre su propio pecho.

-A ser Ministro.- Respondió suavemente pero con seriedad. Kagome no supo si estaba bromeando o no, porque era un asunto demasiado importante para él, siempre lo había sido, toda su vida. Sonrió luego y se bajó de su pecho acurrucándose entre las sábanas y murmurando divertida.

-Sí, claro.

Inuyasha se recostó de lado para observarla, sujetando su cabeza con una mano y pasando la otra por la estrecha cintura de Kagome.

-El primer Ministro esta en Okinawa, y el cambio de gabinete será en tres días... debo avisarle antes que eso suceda...

La muchacha lo miró con detenimiento buscando un indicio de broma en su cara pero él lucía demasiado serio.

-Estas bromeando... ¿verdad?- Preguntó al fin.

-Tendré que viajar a Okinawa- Respondió aún con seriedad. Kagome arrugó el ceño sin saber qué mas decir.- ¿me acompañas?

-Pero... - Demandó la muchacha mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos-... pero... ¿estas bromeando, verdad?

El abogado movió negativamente la cabeza de forma sutil, pero no dijo nada. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pero... es tu sueño...

-No, no es mi sueño. Mi sueño es ser feliz, a tu lado, nada más.

-Pero tú siempre has querido ser Ministro ¿porqué renunciarás ahora que estas tan cerca de lograrlo¿porqué?

Inuyasha la acercó más hasta él sonriendo tranquilamente, como si aquello ya no le importase en lo más mínimo.

-No podríamos vivir tranquilos aquí... ¿ves todo lo que esta sucediendo, existe demasiada envidia, lo detesto y sé que tú también lo detestas... odio la farsa que vemos en cada fiesta que asistimos, odio las rígidas reglas de esta sociedad nuestra, odio tener que fingir incluso ante mis enemigos... no quiero seguir viviendo así Kagome... tenías razón...

-Pero... - Ella se incorporó en la cama aún consternada- pero... no puedes hacer eso... lo has querido... toda tu vida... dijiste que querías ser Ministro... y luego Embajador, lo sé, sé que lo has anhelado siempre...

El hombre sonrió más aún tranquilamente, obligando a Kagome a recostarse en la cama, a su lado.

-Embajador me gustaría... estar lejos de aquí... Tranquila... estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer. ¿Me acompañas a Okinawa?

Ella lo miró con detenimiento sin decir una palabra, pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado serio y decidido en lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente asintió sin decir nada, su decisión la sorprendía completamente, pero si él así lo había decido, entonces, lo apoyaría.

&&&&&&&&

Sango escribía con suma concentración en el computador que no notó que una mujer se posaba delante de ella hasta que dio un alegre saludo. La secretaria levantó la vista mirando con seriedad a su interlocutora, al ver el rostro conocido se levantó de la silla y abrazó ala muchacha.

-Kagome!

Ella devolvió el abrazo con cariño, desde la ruptura con Inuyasha era poco el trato que ambas se habían dado, dadas las ocupaciones que la chica tenía en el comité y en la universidad.

-¿Cómo estas? Ya lo sé todo, y no fue necesario enterarme por otros, la cara de Inuyasha en estos días fue quien lo delató.- Sonrió la secretaria, apartándose de ella y mirando con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga.

-Sí... bueno... estamos juntos... – Respondió Kagome sonriendo mientras pasaba un mechón de sus cabellos tras la oreja. Sango sonrió feliz ante la confirmación de la noticia y luego su rostro la escudriñó de arriba a bajo.

-Pero... que delgada estas! Y tan pálida ¿qué te sucedió?

-Ahhh, no, no es nada... un poco de anemia, sólo eso.

Sango levantó ambas cejas sorprendida pero al ver la despreocupación de Kagome sonrió nuevamente con levedad y cerró un ojo, mientras hablaba en un susurro.

-Te tengo un presente... léelo y me cuentas cuando vuelvas de tu viaje qué te pareció.- Sacó de entre uno de los cajones de su escritorio de madera un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con un pequeño lazo azul. Kagome la miró sorprendida mientras la chica daba pequeñas risas divertidas, al entregárselo en su mano.

-No tenías que hacerlo... - Murmuró Kagome.

-Sé que te gusta la lectura, pero este libro en especial tiene muchas imágenes también... muy ilustrativas, por cierto.- Se tapó la boca ahogando una risa que desde hacía momentos intentaba controlar. Kagome la miró confundida y en el momento que iba a abrirlo la secretaria detuvo su mano.- mejor lo abres cuando estes en el avión... así no te aburres...

Kagome sonrió más aún ante tanta intriga de su amiga y finalmente accedió. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, ambas mujeres miraron al hombre que salía abrochándose la chaqueta y que luego sonrió a Kagome.

-Ah! Ya estas aquí, que bien- Se aproximó y la besó en los labios. Sango miró la escena complacida.

-Bueno Sango, ya sabes lo que hablamos... ni una palabra a nadie- Dijo el abogado tomando la mano de Kagome y luego mirando el pequeño envoltorio que ella sostenía en la otra- ¿y eso?

-Un presente de Sango- Respondió Kagome levantándolo y mostrándolo a su pareja. Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

-Jejeje... te va a gustar... y a ti también Inuyasha... - Murmuró la secretaria. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron sin decir nada.

Inuyasha recostó la cabeza en el asiento del avión de primera clase sonriendo para sí ante el descanso que lo esperaba en aquella pequeña isla al Sur de Japón bien conocida por los turistas, que en esta época del año eran ya escasos, por su clima semi tropical y parajes de ensueño. Aquí era en donde el Ministro descansaba desde hacía una semana antes de anunciar el cambio de Gabinete. Pero él pensaba luego de hablar con el Ministro, en quedarse unos días más aprovechando que quedaría libre y estar al lado de Kagome, que obviamente necesitaba más que nadie un buen descanso. Ese era su principal fin, luego de comprobar que aún tenía mal dormir y que bajo sus ojos eran visibles unas leves manchas oscuras. Ladeó la cabeza observando la chica que tenía entre sus manos un libro mediano y que leía muy concentrada su contenido. Él sonrió más abiertamente, aquel presente de Sango le había gustado, al parecer, porque desde que despegaron lo abrió y no lo soltó un solo momento.

-Creo que ese libro es muy interesante Kagome... no me has dicho aún su título- Agachó la cabeza para leer el nombre en la cubierta pero ella lo ladeó, impidiéndoselo.

-Ehh... si.. lo es...- Murmuró sonriendo nerviosamente. Inuyasha volvió a recostar la cabeza en el asiento.

-Ya me lo mostrarás luego...

-Mmm... - Murmuró la muchacha sin mirarlo, con las mejillas encendidas e Inuyasha sonrió aún más, cerrando los ojos y pensando en el discurso que tenía preparado para el Ministro, sabía que se enojaría y le reprocharía su deserción, pero no importaba eso ahora.

El avión privado aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Naha recibiéndolos al bajar una suave brisa con olor a mar y frutas que hizo a Kagome sonreír abiertamente, acomodando el libro en su pecho y tomando la mano de Inuyasha que en estos momentos ya lucía más nervioso y serio.

-Inuyasha... no es necesario que lo hagas...

El abogado la miró con ternura esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba más la mano de la chica y bajaba las escaleras del avión.

-Lo haré, esta decidido.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome entró a la habitación mirando a su alrededor al tiempo que el botones dejaba las maletas en el piso y caminaba hacia el frente de Kagome, descorriendo unos ventanales, como puertas, con cubierta de palillos de bambú, dejando entrever la extensa playa de arenas blancas y solitaria que a esa hora de la noche la plateada luna se reflejaba en las oscuras aguas del mar.

-Oh... es... hermoso- Murmuró la chica acercándose hasta la entrada.

-Es una playa privada, puede sentirse segura aquí señorita.- Respondió el muchacho. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y el botones se marchó. Ella caminó hasta salir de la habitación mientras caminaba lentamente por la arena suave, acercándose hasta la orilla del mar. Segura, si que se sentía así ahora... miró el libro entre sus manos y sonrió más aún. Sango tenía razón, el libro le serviría mucho ahora.

Llegó el joven a la habitación desatándose el nudo de la corbata mientras su mirada dorada se dirigía hacia el paisaje que tenía enfrente. La noche estaba relativamente clara y las olas del mar descansaban en la orilla de forma tranquila, en un vaivén tranquilizador y constante, la muchacha jugueteaba con la espuma que tocaba sus pies y la brisa del viento soplaba suavemente. Él se apoyó en el borde del gran ventanal cruzando los brazos y los pies y la contempló sintiendo que el corazón se rebozaba de alegría, mientras una canción se posaba en su mente, la primera vez que se sintió enamorado de ella, allá, años atrás.

She's like the wind, through my tree

_Ella es como el viento a través de mi árbol_

_Ella cabalga en la noche a mi lado_

_Ella me dirige a través de la luz de luna _

_Sólo para quemarme con el sol_

_Ella ha tomado mi corazón _

_Pero no sabe que lo ha hecho._

Kagome se detuvo de pronto y volteó, clavando su mirada sobre la suya, como si en un segundo hubiera sabido que él ya estaba allí, precisamente, caminó entonces hasta su lado, depositando un beso en sus labios entreabiertos.

_Siento su aliento en mi cara_

_Su cuerpo cerca del mío_

_No puedo mirarla a los ojos_

_Ella esta fuera de mi liga._

_Sólo un tonto para creer_

_Que tengo todo lo que ella necesita_

_Ella es como el viento._

-Al fin estas aquí- Susurró la chica en sus labios. Inuyasha sonrió más aún tomándola por la cintura.

_Me miro en el espejo y todo lo que veo_

_Es un joven hombre con sólo un sueño_

_Estoy sólo engañándome_

_Ella detendrá el dolor_

_Vivir sin ella_

_Me volvería loco..._

-Te extrañé... – Concluyó ella, con la voz apenas audible, aferrándose fuertemente a sus antebrazos.

-Yo también... - Murmuró Inuyasha aspirando el aroma de su cabello mezclado con la sal del mar que despertaba sus sentidos agradablemente. Ella se separó luego de unos segundos y lo miró con seriedad, estaba preocupada por él y su conversación con el Ministro de Estado, necesitaba saber cómo había terminado todo.

-¿Como te fue con el Ministro?- Preguntó ansiosa. Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba lentamente, arrastrándola con él casi, hasta caer sentado en el piso de madera, justo en el borde donde terminaba el ventanal y con Kagome que se recostó en su regazo, escuchando atenta lo que él comenzaba a decir.

-No ha sido tan malo... al contrario... él aún quiere que trabaje a su lado... entiende mis razones y por eso... por eso dijo... que pensaría en dónde ubicarme...

-Eso lo dice porque sabe que eres muy bueno en cada una de las cosas que haces, Inuyasha- Aclaró la muchacha. Se encontraba sentada delante de él, de modo que Inuyasha la abraza por la cintura, al escuchar su comentario sonrió aún más no pudiendo evitar depositar un beso cariñoso en sus negros cabellos. Kagome ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.- es cierto lo que digo, y el Ministro lo sabe también...

-Gracias- Agradeció el joven abogado con sinceridad, hinchando nuevamente los pulmones del aroma suave de su cabello mezclado a mar.- te amo, Kagome...

-Yo también te amo.

Lo besó con sutileza, era un beso que llamaba a la calma del joven, su Kagome intentaba brindarle su apoyo ante la difícil decisión, que él insistía ser su voluntad pero que ella sabía le había resultado de igual manera difícil. El beso se fue poco a poco convirtiendo más apasionado, la chica volteó más su rostro a él, sintiendo como la mano varonil se posaba en su mandíbula para cercarla más a su boca, besando e introduciendo su lengua lo que provocó en Kagome un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo. La otra mano de Inuyasha se hizo más fuerte en su estómago, haciendo que Kagome posara ambas manos sobre ella. Él lamió sus labios como si tuviera sed de ellos, haciendo que a la chica se le escapara un pequeño quejido. El abogado se separó de ella y la miró casi divertido.

-Me pregunto si aquel libro que esta en la cama ha sido útil...

Kagome sonrió de nuevo, buscando otra vez sus besos.

-Ya.. ¿lo conoces?- Preguntó jadeante entre sus labios. Inuyasha sonrió al darse cuenta que ella volteaba completamente y comenzaba besar su cuello.

-El Kamasutra lo leí... cuando... tenía 16... – Respondió apenas. Kagome de inmediato se detuvo y se incorporó mirándolo con seriedad. Inuyasha levantó ambas manos, tratando de explicar la última frase- cayó en mis manos por casualidad... además... bueno... tú preguntaste...

-No debí haber preguntado... ahora que lo recuerdo... claro que lo has visto... - Acotó la chica al recordar con una sonrisa cómplice. Se acercó nuevamente para abrazarlo y besarlo fuertemente, mientras Inuyasha se levantaba del suelo alzándola con todas su fuerzas junto con él, con pasos torpes en dirección de la mullida cama, pero mientras caminaba empujándola a ella hasta el lugar, Kagome chocó contra un pequeño mueble que hacía de cómoda haciendo que arrugara el ceño besándolo aún mientras el joven intentaba sacarla de allí. La chica sonrió y de pronto se sentó en el mueble, atrapando con sus piernas al joven al tiempo que pasaba su mano por sobre todo su pecho y luego desabrochaba con algo de rapidez la camisa. Inuyasha se separó jadeante y levantó una ceja interrogativo.

-¿Aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido. La chica lanzó al suelo la camisa y comenzó a brindarle innumerable besos en el cuello, sabía que eso le agradaba y también a ella, era como mimarlo de alguna manera.

-Mmm- Murmuró ella. Inuyasha sonrió seductoramente acomodándose más a ella, deslizando ambas manos por las largas pierna de Kagome hasta tocar su ropa interior y sacarla como si nada, mientras la chica alzaba las caderas y con algo de brusquedad apretaba más las piernas tras él, rozándose contra su sexo que ya le resultaba demasiado excitante y hasta tortuoso. El abogado tomó su cintura con una mano y la otra la deslizó bajo su muslo frotándose con su cuerpo y luego sintiendo que la delgada mano de la chica bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, bajándolo junto su boxer y palpando con su mano el miembro, apretándolo bajo su mano. Lo escuchó jadear junto a su oído y murmurar.

-Ka... gome... – Su manera algo salvaje lo hizo abalanzarse hasta ella que tuvo que afirmar la cabeza en la pared, el joven aprovechó que un bretel de su vestido había caído bajo el hombro, su pecho quedó al descubierto y él lo alcanzó con su boca, pasando la lengua en sus pezones erectos, escuchándola gemir complacida.

-Ahhh... Inuyasha.. hazlo... hazlo ahora... por favor...- Suplicó. Él sonrió y dejando su seno libre, se acomodó más hasta tomar su mano que sujetaba su sexo, apartarla y tomándolo él introducirlo en ella, sintiendo cómo sus paredes se estrechan y luego dilataban, una y otra vez a medida que se adentraba, el calor intenso de su interior, húmedo, extasiante. Kagome alzaba sus caderas y apretaba sus piernas tras él, facilitando la penetración. El abogado luego comenzó con sus movimientos, pequeñas embestidas que hacían a Kagome gemir despacio al principio, pero mientras la embestida se volvía más ruda, ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Pequeñas perlas de sudor aparecieron en su frente y en la de él. La levantó tanto para luego dar una fuerte embestida, dejando en ella su esencia de hombre una vez más, mientras se quedaba quieto besando una y otra vez la frente de Kagome, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento perdido, y luego abriendo sus ojos castaños hacia los suyos, sonriendo complacida y feliz.

&&&&&&&&

Recorrieron la ciudad admirándolo todo, sobre todo Kagome, que disfrutaba de la arquitectura y también de los paisajes de la pequeña isla. El jardín chino resultó para su sorpresa, ser un lugar de ensueño. Apretó la mano de Inuyasha mientras se detenía en el pequeño puente de madera, admirando las numerosas cascadas que caían en un rumor constante y cristalino. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la pagoda ubicada en lo alto, Inuyasha rozó su cara contra la suya y ella volteó para mirarlo preocupada.

-Kagome... - Murmuró tragando saliva con algo de dificultad.

-Qué... qué... sucede... - Preguntó contrariada. El se separó para observarla otra vez tragando con dolor. Su dorado mirar resultaba ser opaco y entristecido. Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago.- ¿pasó algo?

-Kagome... que sucede si... si... - estaba triste y nervioso en extremo, Kagome se asustó ¿qué estaba sucediendo?- que sucede si.. los exámenes no encuentran nada.

Ella lo miró intentando procesar sus palabras. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, débil al fin, pero quería parecer calmada... y sincera en sus palabras.

-Dijiste que... estabas arrepentido de lo que sucedió ¿no?

-Claro que sí! No sabes cómo me duele...

Kagome lo silenció con un beso inesperado. Al principio él se sorprendió, luego relajó sus músculos cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo a la chica. La separó lentamente por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

Kagome...

-Me basta ahora con tus palabras... no es necesario para mí... saber que fuiste utilizado.. si tú ahora estas arrepentido, entonces no me interesa lo demás. Y... sé que dije que perdonaba y no olvidaba... pero Inuyasha... te amo tanto, tanto... y esa mujer... no logrará que deje de amarte, nunca.

Inuyasha sonrió feliz ante la revelación, tomando una mano de ella y llevándosela a la boca para darle besos apasionados y agradecidos. Era afortunado en verdad, y lo sabía, porque lo que había sucedido había sido tan horrible como para haber terminado de una vez su relación... pero finalmente había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, aquella que lo amaba a pesar de las adversidades y que él adoraba.

Siguieron el camino en silencio, dejando el Jardín Chino mientras el sol se ocultaba bajo el mar. Caminaron por la calle principal, había muy poca gente ya que la época de turistas había terminado. Ella observó entusiasmada los pequeños puestos de artesanía local, posando sus ojos en la joyería que vendía un chico de ojos azules y cabello rojizo.

-¿Una sortija para la señorita?- Preguntó con su voz de adolescente, mirando a Kagome casi embobado, jamás había visto a una mujer más bonita en su vida, se decía para sí. Levantó una pequeña sortija de plata con una piedra verde jade en su centro. Kagome la tomó entre sus dedos y la observó maravillada.

-Qué hermosa es- Murmuró.

-Yo hago todas estas joyas.- Respondió el chico mirando aún embobado a Kagome. Inuyasha levantó una ceja con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir nada, pero notó el entusiasmo del chiquillo.

-¿En serio? Tienes mucho talento pequeño- Respondió Kagome. El chico se ruborizó- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Shippo y ¿usted?

-Se llama Kagome y es mi novia- Respondió Inuyasha mirando al jovenzuelo que apretó los labios avergonzado.- ¿cuanto vale?

-¿Me lo vas a comprar?- Preguntó ella. Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en el chico y sonrió, no podía evitar sentir celos pero al observar al joven con detenimiento se dio cuenta que sólo era un chiquillo.

Kagome la observó con detenimiento y de pronto algunos pequeños vitores la sacaron de su reflexión. Levantó la vista y vio a una pareja de novios que salía de lo que al parecer era una capilla, la gente alrededor lanzaba pétalos de rosas blancos, una lluvia de ella caía con suavidad sobre la pareja. Miró a Inuyasha que observaba en silencio también la escena y luego, tomando un brazo de él que se giró como si nada, le habló.

-¿Aún te quieres casar conmigo?

Inuyasha abrió inmensamente los ojos dorados que brillaron al instante, tragó con algo de dificultad observado el rostro de la muchacha que lo miraba con seriedad, aunque comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya tenemos la sortija... ¿aún quieres?- Volvió a repetir ella. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, haciéndola girar mientras reía.

-Sí, claro que sí.

La depositó en suelo y Kagome pasó su brazo bajo el suyo.

-Entonces... vamos...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Parece fin pero no lo es... aun me falta un par de capítulos para terminarlo... ruego paciencia. Gracias por todo amigas, espero sus reviews y que tengan un excelente día... o noche según el caso, jeje.

**_Lady Sakura_**

Pd: La canción se llama "**She is like the Wind**" (Ella es como el viento), de Patrick Swayze... sí, fue la primera que puse en "**Juego de Dos**" (cap. 5, creo), tiene un significado especial para los protagonistas y parala autora, jeje. Sayonara.


	28. Pesadilla

**N/A: Hola a todos, creo que ya nos acercamos al final, lo más probable es que sea en el próximo cap... aunque no es descartable que llegue al cap. 30. Espero lo disfruten y como siempre espero sus opiniones. Arigatou... ah, saludos a Dark Kittie ¿aún estas en el Líbano?

* * *

****Capítulo 28: "Pesadilla"**

La brisa marítima del ocaso, suave, leve y tibia, entraba en la habitación meciendo en un vaivén constante los delgados palillos de bambú, abiertos de par en par, dejando entre ver el paradisiaco paisaje. Los destellos de los agonizantes rayos del sol aún estaban presentes surcando el cielo limpio, azul aún, y estos rayos de colores eran reflejados en el mar color turquesa, suave como la brisa, como un cuadro perfecto y la vez irreal. Ella se movió sobre él suavemente, abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello mientras sentía sus manos en sus caderas, impulsándolas fuertemente y jadeante, más a él. La chica buscó sus labios con lentitud, rozándolos y saboreándose los suyos, antes de tocar los varoniles que la esperaban ansiosos. Él se adentró en su boca mientras le daba otro impulso, para penetrarla más, Kagome resopló en su boca escapándose un pequeño jadeo, retomando luego otra vez sus labios en una caricia intensa y desesperada, con sus lenguas deseosas de jugar traviesamente dentro de sus bocas, una y otra vez. Las manos del joven subieron lentamente por sus muslos, la cintura, las costillas, los pechos desnudos, el cuello, hasta su mandíbula, acariciando lentamente, bajando la mano hacia su cuello y otra vez subiendo hasta su mandíbula, mordiendo finalmente sus labios y separando su boca de la de ella, que abrió los ojos castaños brillantes de alegría, deteniéndose en los dorados suyos, tan llenos de fuego y deseo, como el mismo acto que estaban haciendo a orilla del mar. Bajo la luz de la luna que apenas se dejaba ver con las primeras estrellas, la mano de Kagome se enredó en el cabello del joven, dejando ver y destellando, la piedra verde jade de su anillo ahora de bodas.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ella suspiró cansada mirando el techo de la habitación. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan débil cuando algo maravilloso estaba sucediendo en su vida?. Se inclinó agarrando la sábana sólo para cubrir su pecho y le dio una mirada sonriente, calmada a Inuyasha que dormía boca abajo, con el cabello cayendo a su alrededor, respirando suavemente, tan tranquilo, envidió su sueño. Ella ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo dormir una noche entera. Restregó sus sienes con una mano, intentando de alguna manera calmar su asustado corazón. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. ¿Por qué los temores seguían allí?. ¿Mal presentimiento?. ¿Pesadillas? El olor a... muerte... Sacudió la cabeza como si intentara eliminar los malos pensamientos. Su mirada a través de la penumbra descansó sobre la mesita de noche, donde una pequeña libreta demostraba a todos su nuevo estado civil. Sonrió olvidándose de lo malo para recordar la pequeña ceremonia. Inuyasha susurró junto a su oído, cuando salieron de la capilla, que una vez llegando a Tokio se casarían nuevamente para invitar a todos sus amigos. Y que esta vez el anillo de bodas sería más valioso que la misma perla de Shikkon que siempre colgaba en su garganta. Ella le sonrió agradecida "nada es más valioso que esto".

-"Esto"- Murmuró, mirando el pequeño anillo.

Tiró un poco las sábanas hacia atrás, descubriendo su cuerpo y se levantó lentamente de la cama, inclinándose y tomando la camisa del abogado que se puso, sintiendo el aroma de su perfume tan varonil, el de siempre, que la enloquecía. Sus pies desnudos se dirigieron hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y se miró en el espejo. Si no tuviera aquellas oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos, el rostro de felicidad sería digno para ser plasmado para la posteridad. Abrió el grifo recibiendo en sus manos el agua algo helada y la lanzó a su rostro, mojando una y otra vez su cara, que las gotas caían por su cuello y mojando en algo la camisa. Se secó con la toalla con pequeños toques, cual no sería su sorpresa cuando vio que dos pequeñas manchas rojas estaban allí, en el pedazo de tela blanca. Las miró confundida y luego, con algo de temor y titubeo, llevó sus dedos hasta la nariz, tocando bajo sus orificios y luego mirándolos, asustándose por encontrar que sus dedos también estaban manchados. Se miró rápidamente en el espejo y vio como la sangre, un hilillo de ella, manaba de su nariz. Puso la toalla sobre el lugar ejerciendo algo de presión y se sentó a borde del jacuzzi, pensando en porqué le sangraba la nariz. Luego de unos minutos miró la toalla y ya no había rastros de sangre, aliviándose y pasado una mano por su frente, riéndose un poco al darse cuenta lo alarmista que había sido. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al joven con sólo sus boxer mirando con el ceño fruncido a la chica, que se levantó, sintiendo un pequeño mareo, y lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Ah, Inuyasha.- Murmuró, arrugando la toalla entre sus manos.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Preguntó con su voz demasiado ronca, caminando luego hasta sentarse a su lado. Kagome se sentó, arrugó más la toalla esperando que él no descubriera las manchas de sangre ¿para qué?. Se iba a alarmar por nada.

-Sí... pero pasará... - Murmuró, recostando la cabeza en su hombro y apretando los labios. Un sentimiento funesto se cruzó nuevamente en su mente, algo no andaba bien... lo sabía pero... ¿qué era?

-¿Qué esto, Kagome?- Él casi arrebató la toalla de sus manos viendo con ojos casi desorbitados las manchas de sangre en el.- ¿estas herida!

-No, no... no es nada... me sangraba la nariz.- Respondió apenas levantando la cabeza.

Inuyasha la miró aún alarmado, no podía evitarlo. Y de pronto, como si por primera vez la estuviera contemplando, notó que ella estaba deteriorada. Demasiado delgada, demasiado cansada, demasiado pálida y demasiado ojerosa. Tragó saliva con dificultad y apenas murmuró.

-¿Estas... enferma?... ¿qué es lo que tienes?

La muchacha se incorporó con lentitud y lo miró intentando tranquilizarlo, para eso esbozó una leve sonrisa y su tono de voz fue suave y pausado.

-No es nada grave... esto debe haber sido producto de... algún golpe- Lo vio arrugar el ceño no muy convencido y luego erguirse frente a ella.- lo que tengo es sólo anemia ¿no te lo dije? Bueno, el médico dijo que no era nada grave.

-¿Anemia?- Musitó Inuyasha arrugando aún más el ceño. Volvió a mirar la toalla con las manchas de sangre sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.- ¿eso te dijo el médico? Y... ¿estas tomando medicamentos para eso?

-Claro, no es nada, sólo unos suplementos de hierro... y debo alimentarme mejor – Sonrió aún más.- no te preocupes por nada, Inuyasha, no hay razón para que te alarmes.- Se abrazó a su cintura acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el calor emanado del cuerpo varonil y que la hacía sentirse protegida, nada malo podía pasar si estaba con él... era eso lo que intentaba imaginar...

&&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron en calma para la pareja, el incidente ya había sido casi olvidado por Kagome, pero Inuyasha miraba atento cada uno de los movimientos de la chica. Y aunque demostraba igual que ella tranquilidad, su pecho se apretaba aún más cuando miraba en su rostro las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos. Pero nada más en ella parecía fuera de lo normal. Nada. Intentó no volverse paranoico esta vez, pero era difícil no serlo, sobre todo en las circunstancias en que vivían, cualquier cosa ya era sospechosa ante él ¿podría vivir así siempre? Ahora se convencía más que nunca que el haber rechazado el puesto de ministro era lo más acertado.

Llevaban cinco días en aquel lejano paraíso, lejos de todo y de todos. El hotel en donde estaban hospedados estaba casi vacío, y eso los hacía sentirse más relajados aún. Inuyasha vestido con su traje de etiqueta estaba sentado en la mesa del restaurante del hotel, con las luces semi encendidas, dando al lugar un toque mágico y romántico. Así lo había pedido él, porque deseaba demostrarle a Kagome que cada uno de los días que estaba a su lado, ahora casados, era una aventura nueva, distinta y excitante. La vio bajar con lentitud las escaleras afirmando una mano en el pasamanos de bronce, luciendo un vestido largo y ajustado de color blanco, con una obertura que en cada paso dejaba ver su pierna derecha. El cabello azabache estaba sujetado en una coleta que parecía descuidada, como si él pudiese hundir sus manos en ella y esta se desarmaría. La perla de shikkon en su garganta, como contraste en su piel blanca y tersa junto al anillo era todo lo que llevaba como joyería. Ella sonreía, sonreía levemente con los ojos iluminando su rostro. Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento tragando su saliva apenas, como si de pronto le faltara el aire, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus venas en una loca carrera. Le sonrió al rostro femenino brillando los ojos dorados de felicidad, caminando hasta los pies de las escaleras, esperándola, hasta que la chica posó su mano sobre la suya que la esperaba, sonriendo ambos sin decir nada y luego, caminando hasta la mesa.

-Te ves hermosa.- Murmuro Inuyasha lleno de pasión, sintiéndose como un adolescente enamorado. Kagome sonrió aún más, sentándose en la silla que él mismo le ofrecía, como siempre, con sus ademanes y atenciones de perfecto caballero.

-Tú también luces muy apuesto.

Inuyasha acarició su mano, la mano en donde descansada la pequeña sortija de bodas, imaginando que una vez que llegaran a la capital volverían a casarse y harían la más grande fiesta para compartir con sus amigos... bueno... amigos no tenía muchos... tal vez no sería tan grande la fiesta después de todo. Sonrió aún más. Las cosas serían mejores así.

Cenaron conversando de sus proyectos de vida, el futuro que compartirían juntos ahora, más que nunca. Inuyasha esperaba que el Ministro le diera el puesto de embajador en cualquier país, lo importante era salir un tiempo de Japón mientras las cosas se tranquilizasen. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero la sombra de Kikyo rondaba en sus vidas, lo sabían, y si se quedaban en la capital jamás recuperarían la calma.

-Yo te seguiré a donde vayas- Dijo la chica.

Luego de la cena él se levantó, dejando la servilleta de género sobre la mesa, estirando la mano hacia Kagome, que lo miró asombrada, levantando ambas cejas sin atreverse a responder.

-¿Bailamos?

Ella sonrió algo incómoda ¿dónde estaba la música?. Pero se sonrió al escuchar de pronto la música en el aire y estirando la blanca mano a la suya, levantándose de su asiento, murmuró.

-Lo tenías todo preparado.

-Claro que sí- Sonrió el joven, caminando con ella solo unos pasos, los suficientes para estar apartados de las mesas y luego con un ademán suave, paó su mano por la estrecha cintura, aferrándola a su pecho y moviéndose levemente. Kagome siguió enseguida su ritmo, cómo no hacerlo, sólo con él bailaba. Inuyasha fue su maestro.

-Esto es como una luna de miel... - Murmuró la chica entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo una enorme paz en su ser. La música suave y exquisita llenaba aquel lugar, en donde se encontraban los dos, solos, nadie más. La luz de la luna entraba por los enormes ventanales creando extrañas sombras y el ruido lejano y pausado de las olas del mar era audible también, no había mejor paraíso que este, pensaba Kagome, sin poder evitar emocionarse y que se llenaran sus castaños ojos con lagrimas. Él la escuchó sollozar levemente, se apartó sólo un poco, y la miró preocupado.

-¡Pasó algo¿Porqué lloras?

Kagome hundió más la cabeza en su cuello murmurando avergonzada.

-No es nada... es que... soy muy feliz...

Inuyasha sonrió aliviado y luego, tomándola más fuerte por el talle susurró a su oído.

-No llores por ser feliz, mejor ríe, ríe que te amo.

Ella que tenía sus brazos enrollados en su cuello, se irguió pasando sus dedos por su cara quitando el rastro de sus lagrimas y luego lo miró con felicidad. Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte, cerrando los ojos y buscando sus tibios labios que se abrieron levemente a los suyos, en una caricia suave y tranquila, con dos corazones ansiando lo mismo, la felicidad eterna de sus vidas. Finalmente Kagome volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo temblando. Inuyasha se volvió a erguir mirándola preocupado.

-Kagome... tiemblas...

Ella sonrió revelando su rostro que de pronto de volvió extraño. Los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas con dos rosetas plasmadas en ella.

-Tengo un poco de frío.- Murmuró. Él deshizo el lazo y la llevó hasta la mesa, instándola a sentarse, pero Kagome se rehusó.

-No, no... estoy bien...

Él abogado llenó su copa con el líquido burbujeante que tanto le agradaba y se lo dio.

-Toma, bebe un poco.

Kagome sonrió levemente recibiendo la fina copa de cristal. Apenas sus labios se posaron en el, un extraño mareo la hizo tambalear, acercando una mano a la masa, afirmándose con dificultad para no caer. El corazón de Inuyasha se paralizó en el instante, la tomó por la cintura mientras la veía agachar la cabeza y con el vahído, los cabellos se habían soltado formando una hermosa cascada negra.

-Kagome! Qué sucede!

Ella intentó incorporarse a duras penas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Lo miró en silencio, sus labios intentaron decir algo pero de pronto, la copa resbaló de sus dedos haciéndose trizas. Todo parecía como en cámara lenta para el abogado, Kagome se desplomaba y él la alcanzaba a tomar.

-Kagome! Kagome!- Gritó con un nudo en la garganta.- La tomó en brazos mientras intentaba ver el rostro de la chica, pálido, muy pálido excepto las mejillas rojas. No, no, esto no esta bien, esto no estaba bien.- Ayuda!

&&&&&&&&&

Miroku miraba con el entrecejo arrugado a su amigo, porque en estas circunstancias lo era, más que jefe, que se paseaba como un león enjaulado frente a la puerta de emergencias del Hospital general de Tokio. Él sabía, que la señorita Higurashi había sufrido un desmayo del cual no se pudo recuperar en el hotel en que estaban hospedados en Okinawa. Estuvo sólo unas horas luego en el hospital de esa isla cuando Inuyasha se la llevó a la capital, de eso ya llevaban más de dos horas esperando, porque Kagome aún estaba inconsciente. Unos pasos se escucharon sonoramente cada vez más fuerte, el asistente volteó para ver a su bella esposa que caminaba con el semblante contraído y lo miraba ansiosa.

-Ah, que bueno que llegaste- La saludó con un fugaz beso en los labios y luego ambos jóvenes miraron con preocupación al abogado, que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y caminaba de un lado a otro, frente a la puerta, esperando que esta una vez se abriera.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Sango mirando con algo de tristeza a su jefe.

-No le han dicho absolutamente nada... oh, ahí viene el médico.

Un hombre vestido entero con un traje azul sacó su mascarilla e Inuyasha se plantó de inmediato frente a él, mirándolo ansioso en extremo.

Ya ha recuperado la conciencia... - Murmuró el galeno. Inuyasha suspiró apenas, luego clavó su mirada en el hombre.

-Doctor Takeda... anda algo mal ¿verdad?... ¿porqué estuvo inconsciente tanto tiempo?... ¿qué le esta sucediendo?

-Hemos revisado las muestras de sangre que nos enviaron del hospital de Okinawa y hemos... - Suspiró cansadamente y luego dio una mirada rápida a la pareja de jóvenes que los escuchaba de igual forma, aunque más alejados- ... encontrado una inusual disminución de glóbulos rojos en su sistema...

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- Preguntó Inuyasha al borde del colapso- tengo entendido que Kagome sufre de anemia ¿será eso?

El médico movió la cabeza negativamente.

-La anemia es la perdida de glóbulos rojos, pero esto que hemos encontrado... ella esta debilitada al extremo, no tiene más defensas.

-Qué... qué significa eso... - Murmuró sintiendo que el corazón se paralizaba.

-Sinceramente... creo que esta chica ha sido envenenada todo este tiempo.

Continuará...


	29. Desesperada Búsqueda

**Capítulo 29: "Desesperada Búsqueda"**

Bajó del auto con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, caminando a grandes zancadas y cruzando el vasto jardín hasta donde la doncella, Yuca, lo esperaba con la puerta abierta de la mansión.

-Señor... - Murmuró haciendo una pequeña inclinación de respeto frente a él pero Inuyasha ni siquiera la miró, entró a la casa atropelladamente y luego corriendo casi hasta la cocina, comenzó a abrir cajones e inspeccionar los cestos de frutas y verduras. Yuca lo miró aterrada, parecía loco, de pronto la dorada mirada se clavo fieramente en la suya que la hizo temblar del susto.

-Yuca! Dime ¿tú le preparas los alimentos a Kagome?

-Siiii- Murmuró la chica sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuertemente porque él clavaba sus ojos con instinto asesino. Se acercó más a ella tomándola duramente por el brazo y casi zamarreándola le habló.

-Muéstrame todo lo que le preparas, todo!

Ella lo miró sin entender muy bien pero su mirada y la manera en que actuaba la aterraba completamente, lo mejor era hacerle caso aunque estuviera loco. Él soltó su brazo con demasiada brusquedad y ella tambaleó, en el instante que se vio liberada caminó a tropezones abriendo las alacenas y sacando algo de pan, café, azúcar, todo lo fue dejando sobre la mesa en que ella misma preparaba los alimentos. De pronto se quedó quieta y miró apenas a Inuyasha.

-Qué!- Preguntó enérgico, puesto que el saber que Kagome estaba siendo envenenada todas las sospechas recaían inevitablemente en su doncella, la persona que le preparaba el alimento a diario, por eso no podía confiar en ella, por eso la trataba tan rudamente.

-Es... todo... - Murmuró la joven. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y volvió a tomarla rudamente del brazo.

-Qué dices! Estas loca o qué! Esto no es nada¿Y la comida¿No se la preparabas tu?

-Ella sólo desayunaba y por las tardes... cuando llegaba del trabajo pedía más café... nunca quiso comer... ¿no ve que estaba tan... delgada? Ella tiene muy poco apetito...

-¿No comía?- Gruñó en una pregunta mirándola desconcertado.

-Decía que... no tenía apetito... - Murmuró apenas.

Inuyasha se mordió los labios con impotencia y luego un pensamiento cruel se posó en su mente, haciéndole rabiar de ira. Kagome estaba enferma y no pidió ayuda!

-Maldición Kagome!- Volteó otra vez soltando a la joven y sacó unas bolsas en donde fue guardando todos los alimentos, estos se los llevaría al médico para que fueran analizados, uno por uno, debía saber la verdad, debía descubrir qué cosa era lo que le había hecho daño. Luego, subió veloz las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica, murmurando como un demente qué más podía encontrar. Miró la habitación desde la puerta, preguntándose qué podría ser sospechoso. Caminó hasta llegar a la mesita de noche, ahí estaban las medicinas de suplemento de hierro, para la anemia... las guardó en su chaqueta y luego abrió la cajonera, buscó entre algunos documentos y lápices y allí encontró un pequeño frasco de no más de 5 centímetros de altos, semi trasparente con la mitad de pequeñas pastilla de color blanco. Él las reconoció enseguida.

-Las vitaminas- Murmuró, luego las guardó junto a las otras en su bolsillo.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Sango a través de su mascarilla antiséptica, mirando con ternura a la joven que estaba postrada en la cama, quieta, con el cabello sin brillo desordenado en la cabecera, los labios resecos y febriles, el rostro tan blanco como la propia ropa de cama, inclusive sus mejillas ya no tenían color. Kagome tenía los ojos casi enrojecidos, las ojeras se marcaban profundamente en sus ojos, aún así, aún en el estado en que se encontraba le sonrió débilmente.

-Sí- Mintió. Desde que había recobrado la conciencia se sentía fatal, el mareo era insoportable y las nauseas la hacía respirar dificultosamente.

-Pues... me alegro- Sonrió Sango no creyendo tampoco en sus palabras. Qué tonta había sido en preguntarle si estaba mejor, si a todas luces ella estaba deteriorándose.

-¿Inuyasha... ¿dónde esta?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, intentado enfocar sus ojos en la habitación, recorriéndola lentamente con la vista, posándose en una sombra masculina.

-Señorita Higurashi.- Murmuró Miroku acercándose hasta la joven también con una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y boca. La chica sonrió levemente nuevamente.

-Ya no me digas... señorita...

-¿No?- Preguntó el asistente levantando una ceja. De pronto Sango rió feliz y se acercó más a ella.

-¿Se casaron verdad? Sí, esa es la sortija, sí, lo hicieron!- Tomó la mano con suavidad teniendo cuidado de no desconectar las intravenosas que se colaban por la dermis de su muñeca.

-Sí

-Vaya, vaya.. y no invitaron a la fiesta.- Acotó Miroku también con una pequeña sonrisa, echándose ambas manos a los bolsillos pero alegrándose enormemente por lo que ambos había hecho. Luego no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste. Dio una mirada rápida Sango pero esta no le miró, estaba demasiado emocionada.

-Ah, yo sabía que ustedes lo iban a hacer, lo sabía, siempre lo he dicho, las reconciliaciones son lo mejor en una relación.- Sonrió la joven con toda la fuerza vital de su entusiasmo y juventud. Kagome sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa, se sentía demasiado cansada, sólo quería saber en dónde estaba Inuyasha.

-Inu... yasha...

El joven abogado la miraba con los ojos absortos en ella, Sango y Miroku se pusieron enseguida de pie, era mejor dejarlos solos.

-Kagome... - Susurró a través de la mascarilla, se acercó con lentitud escuchando sólo el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba, ambos ya estaban solos en la habitación, él se sentó en la cama

-Perdóname- Murmuró Kagome sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban a los ojos. Ya sabía en qué estado se encontraba y tenía una leve sospecha de que era por lo mismo que le había sucedido a Inuyasha. Había tomado o comido algo indebido... pero la diferencia radicaba en que ella estaba envenenada y ni siquiera la cara del médico pudo disimular que estaba en riesgo de vida. Él tomó su mano fuertemente, sintiendo la casi gelidez de su cuerpo, sonriéndole aunque su sonrisa no era visible, sus ojos demostraban amor y ternura que la chica supo reconocer de inmediato.

-¿Y porqué?

-Por... estar así... - Murmuró ella.- porque... ni siquiera pudimos tener... una luna de miel... porque tal vez esto... de estar casados... no dure...

Él abrió los ojos inmensamente sintiendo que el corazón se detenía por unos segundos en su pecho, se inclinó, asustado hacia ella, hablando con fervor.

-No digas eso! No lo digas Kagome... esto no es nada, lo sabes... vas a mejorar, ya verás, yo te protegeré.

Kagome sonrió levemente clavando su mirada sobre la suya.

-Mi padre... mi padre... - Desvió su mirada castaña ahora hacia el techo de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando en el fondo de su memoria, recuerdos ya lejanos.- me dijo un día... qué tu eras el chico más testarudo que había conocido... y que... que llegarías muy lejos... porque eras un ambicioso- Inuyasha la miró en silencio, ella prosiguió-... pero me dijo además... que siempre confiara en ti... - Finalizó volviéndolo a mirar con intensidad

Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me agrada tu padre, se nota que era una persona muy inteligente- Acotó en tono bromista, intentando traer un poco de humor a la chica. Ella respondió con una sonrisa más amplia- la verdad es que... esa vez que quemé tus trenzas... - Kagome rió apenas al recordar el incidente-... mi padre y él me dieron una buena reprimenda... creo que Sesshoumaru al final igual fue con el chisme... entonces tu padre me dijo, que tú eras su pequeña, y que cuando él ya no estuviera, yo iba a tener que cuidarte... - Su voz se tornó suave y tierna, y sus bellos ojos dorados se volvieron casi vidriosos de la emoción, era un secreto que tenía muy guardado, pero ya era hora de decirsélo, al fin y al cabo, las palabras de ese hombre amigo de su padre las recordó aquella vez cuando la encontró con una bomba en su departamento, sola, desamparada, a merced de una madrastra cruel y despiadada. Kagome sollozó ante la revelación y él volvió a la realidad, intentando tranquilizarla depositando un beso que ni siquiera ella pudo sentir por la mascarilla, pero lo sabía, él tomaba todas las precauciones para que nada la dañara, más ahora si su estado era tan débil, el mínimo contacto con algún virus, bacteria o algo parecido ella podría enfermar...y si sistema inmunológico no lo resistiría. Cuando él se inclinó con un nudo en la garganta, ella se sujetó fuertemente de las mangas de su esmoquin, reteniéndolo por unos segundos, solo para susurrar, un "te amo".

&&&&&&&&

La chica miró a su alrededor con el corazón en la mano, sintiendo que los pasos se volvían torpes y débiles, pero tenía que llegar al hospital, debía hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el piso en donde estaba la enferma estuviera resguardo por agentes de policía y que luego de pedir y suplicar, no la dejaron llegar hasta donde las personas que podrían ayudarla. ¿Y ahora?... pero no se daría por vencida, debía hablar con alguien de su círculo, tal vez el novio abogado podría ayudarla, sabía que la clave estaba cerca, tal vez si la pudieran ayudar...

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado, el medico le había solicitado unos cuantos días para analizar los alimentos consumidos por Kagome pero él creía que si no se apuraba el riesgo que corría la chica era extremadamente peligroso. ¿Y qué hacer?... de pronto se fijó en una figura femenina que le hacía señas desde el otro lado de la barrera de policías. Él arrugó el ceño mirándola confundido ¿dónde había visto ese rostro antes?

-Señor Inuyasha... Señor Inuyasha, por favor, necesito hablar con usted...

Inuyasha la miró dubitativo, preguntándose en dónde era que la conocía. La imagen de una joven vestida igual que Kagome, seduciéndolo en su propio despacho le dio escalofríos.

-¿Aska?- Murmuró, pero no podía ser, aquella chica había sido asesinada. De pronto recordó que ella tenía una gemela... una gemela que había hablado con Kagome. Frunció el ceño más aún, acercándose hasta donde la muchacha, dejándola pasar a su lado.

-Oh, Gracias señor, gracias- Murmuró la chica con gran alivio. Se aferraba a una pequeña maleta y luego lo miró ansiosa.- Perdón señor, gracias por dejarme pasar aún sin conocerme...

-Eres la gemela de Aska¿no es cierto?- Preguntó el intrigado, llevándose ambas manos al pantalón. Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Kosho, mi nombre es Kosho- Murmuró extendiéndole una mano blanca y delgada, que él apenas tomó.

-Ah, sí... - Murmuró el abogado- Kagome me habló de ti...

-Vi las noticias señor... lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a la señorita...

Inuyasha bajó la vista, ahora todo el país se enteraba del estado de Kagome, maldición, eso sucedía por ser personas públicas ¿no sería además demasiado peligroso?

-Bueno... - Dijo el hombre tomando aire y mirándola casi con severidad- usted desea...

-Oh, señor, necesito que me ayude, la señorita Higurashi debe haberle contado mis sospechas... mi hermana fue asesinada por una mujer... aquí- Finalmente apartó de su pecho el bolso y extrajo de él un pequeño notebook.- aquí hay información que puede ayudarme... ayudarlos, estoy segura...

El joven movió la cabeza algo exasperado ¿pero porqué venía a él? Y ¿en que podría ayudarla?

-Mira niña, este no es el momento para...

-No, no es por mí solamente, es por ella, por su novia... yo sabía que esto sucedería, estaba planeado ¿sabe¿ella no se lo contó?

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco ¿planeado? Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse a con algo de dificultad, pero de pronto sintió que el corazón latía a mil, miró a la chica con asombro y apenas pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Qué... qué es lo que buscas exactamente...

-Necesito la clave... lo he intentado con todo, puede ser cualquier cosa, un objeto, un nombre...

-Kikyo.- Murmuró Inuyasha impávido. La chica lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué dice?

Inuyasha volvió a clavar su mirada en ella.

-Prueba con "Kikyo".

La chica asintió y luego se sentó, a su lado Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, viendo a la muchacha que abría carpetas y luego algunos documentos, ingresando como clave el nombre, no muy segura, pero con sorpresa cuando los archivos se fueron abriendo, uno a uno. Inuyasha se inclinó y la joven tembló de miedo. Al fin tenía acceso a los documentos de Aska.

-Aquí... aquí hay una bitácora... - Murmuró la chica sintiéndose algo emocionada. La leyó en voz alta.

_-Día 1: Ya soy su asistente. Sabía que me escogerían, mi curriculum es de lo más notable, ahora sólo debo seguir las instrucciones de la señora Kikyo, debo separar a aquellos dos._

Kosho tragó saliva con dolor, recién ahora podía comprobar el corazón de su hermana. Inuyasha se revolvió inquieto a su lado, respirando con algo de dificultad, como si de pronto tuviera un mal presentimiento...

_-Día 2: ...Él es demasiado apuesto, no puedo hacer lo que él me ordena, no puedo..._

_-Día 3: No lo haré, no lo mataré porque él me lo ordena, pero si a ella, a ella sí, confía demasiado en mi, no se dará cuenta, vi que toma unas vitaminas, puedo mezclarlas con las demás, no lo notará..._

Inuyasha dio un brinco mirando casi con odio a la joven, que se mordió los labios y enrojeció de vergüenza y tristeza, no podía creerlo ella también, sabía que Aska estaba en malos pasos pero... ¿hasta ese punto?

-Las vitaminas!- Pronunció con voz grave, luego se estremeció por completo, arrebató el notebook de las manos de la chica, leyendo ansioso el archivo.

-Maldición!- Gimió luego de unos segundos y entregándole el computador. Apretó los puños y enrojeció de ira al instante. Salió como un loco del lugar, dejando a la chica pasmada, luego ella miró el notebook que estaba en su regazo, las palabras parecían tan irreales, esto parecía una mentira, un sueño, no, una pesadilla.

_-Día 10: Según sé, irá debilitándose poco a poco, su sistema inmunológico quedará dañado, enfermara por nada... el señor Naraku quería una muerte lenta para el joven Inuyasha, pero no sabe que la muerte lenta será para ella, ella que me roba el amor de ese hombre... ella morirá, inevitablemente morirá y yo me quedaré con él..._

Inuyasha recibió el frío de la noche en su cara y se detuvo de pronto, maldiciendo una y otra vez a aquellos dos, sintiendo que poco a poco la sed de venganza se acomulaba en su ser, tenía deseos de retorcer el cuello de aquella maldita prostituta y de aquel detestable hombre. Dos malnacidos que habían planeado estrategias diferentes, pero un solo fin, su fin. ¿Cómo encontrarlos ahora? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su ex amante, su paradero le era desconocido. El teléfono móvil sonó de pronto, lo sacó del bolsillo de su arrugado pantalón y miró el número... no lo conocía...

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-Kikyo!- Gimió con desesperación. Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron a su alrededor, aquella mujer debía estar cerca, claro, ahora que todo el país se enteraba de la enfermedad de Kagome, seguro que ella estaba cerca también- Maldita Kikyo, tú lo planeaste!

La escuchó reír y él sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, pensando en cuán maquiavélica era la mente de esa mujer.

-Kikyo!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo por entre los automóviles del estacionamiento del lugar, buscando con desesperación aquel rostro que una vez tanto le gustó y que ahora sólo deseaba matar.

-Tranquilo mi querido Inuyasha... si me quieres ver, vas a tener que guardar la compostura... tengo algo que puedas necesitar... tengo la cura para esa niñita... pero no será gratis, vas a tener que sacrificarte...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Quiero saludar a mi amiga Sesshi porque fue la primera que siguió mis fic, casi un año atras en CZ.Gracias Sesshi por seguirme tanto tiempo, por confiar en mi y darme ánimos, tal vez sin tu apoyo jamas hubiera seguido escribiendo... Gracias a Paz también por hacerme los avatares para mi messenger... nos estamos viendo entonces, gracias a todos por sus reviews.


	30. Miedo a Perderte

**Capítulo 30: "Miedo a Perderte"**

Caminó con pasos temblorosos, el rostro contraído y la mirada dorada destellando fuego por entre los callejones sucios y abandonados, hasta detenerse súbitamente frente a una limosina negra de vidrios polarizados estacionada en un desolado callejón. Sintió el corazón latir aprisa, allí estaba, lo sabía, sabía que lo observaba, apretó los puños de ambas manos conteniendo la ira pero sabía que debía contenerse o de lo contrario... Unos segundos más tarde una de las puertas traseras se abrió, un tacón femenino se afirmó en el asfalto y luego el otro, para dejar ver, cuando cerró la puerta con suavidad, a la mujer que buscaba. Ella sonrió apenas entre sus delineados labios rojos. Sus ojos oscuros, inexpresivos como siempre, pero esta vez con un extraño fulgor que al abogado le pareció maquiavélico cuando lo miró directamente. Él respiró hondamente intentando disfrazar la rabia e ira, no podía perder la compostura ahora, si era cierto que tenía la cura para Kagome, no podía arriesgarse a que ella se disgustara y se fuera.

-Vaya, vaya... pero luces tan... desastrado mi querido Inuyasha- Dijo la mujer cuando lo tuvo frente de si. Era cierto. El esmoquin estaba a estas alturas completamente arrugado, la camisa con los tres primeros botones desabotonados, sus negros cabellos desarreglados y bajo sus dorados ojos se notaba una leve mancha grisácea, producto del insomnio y la agitación en que se encontraba. La miró apenas haciendo una pequeña mueca, pero evitó su mirada directa de hielo que escudriñaba la suya, como queriendo también descubrir su propia alma.

-Ya sabes porqué es.- Murmuró secamente, otra vez retomando una bocanada de aire para apaciguar su espíritu que sólo le reclama el deseo de tomarla por el cuello y apretarlo tan fuerte hasta dejarla sin aire. Kikyo ladeó la cabeza casi de manera burlona, llevándose ambas manos pálidas y algo huesudas al pecho, como si le tuviera algo de pena.

-Lamento mucho lo que esta pasando...

El abogado finalmente le dio una mirada de odio infinito, ella que esbozaba una sonrisa recobró la compostura nuevamente, no había sido muy bien recibido la broma, olvidaba que él, de vez en cuando, la atemorizaba.

-Eres una pe... - Calló enseguida cuando Kikyo lo miró dolida, reconociendo el insulto y abrió la puerta de la limosina, dispuesta a marcharse. Inuyasha se acercó bruscamente a ella y le tomó con fuerza la muñeca. La mujer dejó de respirar, asustada e inevitablemente excitada, lo miró directamente a los ojos, Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente.- no te vayas... - Suplicó el joven.

Kikyo se detuvo, luego de unos instantes se soltó de su agarre y subió a la limosina. Inuyasha tembló de miedo, pero la mujer, aún con la puerta abierta, le sonrió.

-Entra... debemos hablar...

El joven miró de reojo al chofer, que les daba una mirada de vez en cuando a los dos a través del espejo. Kikyo, a su lado, estaba muy callada y él... ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Debería haber estado al lado de Kagome ahora, tal vez las palabras de esta mujer sólo eran mentiras, como todo lo de ella. 10 minutos más tarde se dio cuenta que salían de la ciudad de Tokio al ver que la limosina tomaba la autopista. Tomó fuerzas y ladeó el rostro para mirar a Kikyo y hablarle.

-Deja de hacer rodeos, dijiste que hablaríamos, no tengo tiempo...

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró sin expresión. Cómo detestaba que estuviera tan preocupado por la otra, por la niñita esa. Suspiró cansada y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.

-Sólo quería que te distrajeras un poco...

De pronto Inuyasha la miró con sus ojos fulgurantes, ella sonrió a medias esperando lo que debía preguntarle.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo verdad? Habla, hoy estoy generosa.

-¿Haz utilizado alguna droga en mi, verdad?- Estudió su reacción minuciosamente. Ella abrió algo los ojos, un poco sorprendida, luego sonrió más.

-Siempre he dicho que tú eres un hombre muy inteligente.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza hastiado de la bajeza a la que podía llegar.

-Porqué, Kikyo.- La interrumpió el joven, mirándola con seriedad, aparentemente había recobrado la calma, pero ella no confiaba mucho...

-¿Porqué?- Repitió casi en tono sarcástico, intentando fingir no entender. Inuyasha se revolvió en el asiento ansioso, las horas pasaban y él no había sacado absolutamente nada de su cita con Kikyo.

-Necesito saber... porqué hiciste todo esto...

-Antes que nada... - La mujer se cruzó de piernas y brazos, mirándolo con tranquilidad.-... debo decirte que no fui yo quien planeó que "ella" estuviera así...

Inuyasha apretó los labios, ya sabía en algo la historia, podía descifrarlo todo a través de la bitácora escondida de Aska en su notebook, pero la dejó hablar, necesitaba saber cómo fueron las cosas, los detalles, la razón de todo.

-Ah¿no?

-No. Aska tuvo la culpa ¿la conociste verdad?- Preguntó levantando una ceja, Inuyasha no le respondió, entonces ella sonrió burlona.- claro que la conociste, era la asistente de esa tonta...

El joven la fulminó con la mirada, pero esta vez no tuvo el efecto que deseaba, atemorizar a la mujer, esta vez Kikyo simplemente evitó mirarlo para seguir hablando.

-... el caso es que... el que debía ser envenenado eras tú, pero aquella asistente... se... "entusiasmó" contigo... por eso decidió que lo mejor era sacar de la jugada a alguien que consideraba un obstáculo entre ella y tu... ilusa- Hizo una mueca al decirlo y sus labios se tornaron en una semi sonrisa. Inuyasha parecía que había dejado de respirar, escuchar de su boca el siniestro plan le helaba la sangre.- pero no fui yo quien le ordenó envenenarte, no fui yo quien le dio aquellas pastillas... fue un antiguo amigo tuyo... ¿lo recuerdas? Creo que también fue tu rival de amores unos tres años atrás... ¿lo recuerdas ahora?- Clavó sus sombríos ojos oscuros en los del joven.

-Naraku- Musitó Inuyasha quitando su dorado mirar de la mujer y fijándolo en un punto perdido dentro de la limosina, parecía choqueado.

-Exactamente. Aska también trabajaba para Naraku... yo sólo le pedí a esa tonta que... debía separarlos...

-La hiciste jugar con mis sentimientos por Kagome!- Bramó Inuyasha recordando todos los incidentes, la confusión con aquel chico de la Universidad, las fotografías que llegaban al correo del bufete para que las viera sus asistente, así sería más "limpia" la jugada, los celos hacia Sesshoumaru...Aska envenenó su corazón...

-Y tu caíste tan fácil... - Se burló ella, triunfal. Lo vio bajar la vista poco a poco, derrotado, apretando los puños. El joven cerró los ojos, le dolía tanto haber caído de esa manera tan absurda y cruel-... ¿ves que su amor no era tan fuerte? Desconfiaste de ella... - Acotó la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿porqué no lo aceptas? No la amas, no puedes amarla... dime que me amas a mí... - Suplicó luego inclinándose hasta él, intentó tomar su rostro pero el joven en seguida se irguió y la miró con ira.

-Creí todo eso porque... tuve miedo de perderla... tuve miedo y cada una de esas acciones que me hacían desconfiar de su amor hería más mi amor... yo la amo demasiado... por eso caí como un idiota en todo...

Otra vez Kikyo se quedaba adolorida ante sus palabras, lo miró intentando tragar con dolor, pero es que jamas aceptaría que su amor, que una vez fue de ella, ahora no le pertenecía. Se volvió a sentar otra vez en su asiento y no respondió por unos segundos, apretando sus delineados labios rojos para evitar el amargo gusto del que él no respondiera a sus sentimientos. Luego suspiró hondamente, Inuyasha era un apasionado, después de todo... y si la quería tanto, a la "otra", entonces ella aún podría manejarlo... aunque fuese a la fuerza, pero no lo perdería...

-Esta bien... te creeré... - Respondió con el tono calmo, aunque sólo era una pantalla, por dentro moría de rabia- lamentablemente, tu... novia esta sumida entonces en un estado de envenenamiento...

-Dijiste que tenías la cura- Reprochó el joven mirándola algo asustado. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, pobre Inuyasha... se veía tan débil ahora...

-Bueno... - Ella entornó los ojos al ver que el abogado perdía la paciencia.

-Pero... Kikyo!

El automóvil finalmente se detuvo a un lado de la carretera.

-Puedo ofrecértela... puedo arriesgarme por ti, Inuyasha... tan sólo si tú también te arriesgas por ella ¿estas dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo diga con tal de tener la cura para ella?... ¿Estas dispuesto?

Inuyasha la miró con detenimiento... hacer cualquier cosa por ella, arriesgarse por ella, por Kagome, por su vida, claro que lo estaba, pero la mirada de Kikyo... la mirada de Kikyo le daba un muy mal presentimiento, ella no haría las cosas por buena voluntad, no, iba a tener que sacrificarse, lo sabía pero...

El silencio de Inuyasha la hizo encrispar sus lardos dedos de rabia, lo miró furiosa, ella no estaba ahí para que él pensara, debía actuar, debía de una vez aceptar sus condiciones ¿pero quien se creía él? Ella, ella que estaba dispuesta a salvar la vida de la otra y él dudaba.

-Si quieres saber... - Lo interrumpió la mujer de pronto-... deberías no dudar de la oferta que te ofrezco, Inuyasha, el veneno es muy potente, estas equivocado si piensas que van a poder rastrearlo en la sangre de ella, no lo encontrarán... tampoco encontrarán otra cura así que...

-¡Pero qué dices!- Masculló.

Kikyo sonrió abiertamente ahora.

-No, ese veneno no lo encontrarán... mi esposo, Onigumo tú lo conociste... mi esposo murió así el pobre... envenenado...

Inuyasha abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, la miró impresionado.

-Todos los días, el veneno se fue introduciendo en su cuerpo por las comidas que ingería... su salud se deterioró... murió finalmente de un paro cardiaco... nunca encontraron nada... el veneno fue un regalo que me hizo Naraku, como favor, claro...

Definitivamente aquella mujer estaba loca, loca, muy loca.

-¿Estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, ahora?- Preguntó clavando nuevamente sus ojos en los pasmados de Inuyasha. El joven tragó saliva con dificultad.

&&&&&&&

Abrió la puerta observado la penumbra del lugar, todo en silencio, excepto la máquina que ahora revisaba las pulsaciones cardíacas de Kagome. Arrugó el entrecejo y tragó saliva con angustia, aquella máquina no estaba cuando él la dejó unas horas atrás... oh, Dios¿significaba que había empeorado. Ella dormía de costado, sus cabellos negros estaba desordenados sobre la almohada y su respirar era irregular, agitado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí en silencio y se acercó hasta la camilla mientras acomodaba la mascarilla. Maldita asistente, y pensar que él mismo la había escogido, para ella, para su Kagome... y lo peor... aquel que debía estar sufriendo era él y no ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, para estar a la altura de su rostro y estiró su mano temblorosa a sus cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero las reprimió, no debía llorar, no podía llorar ahora. En cambio, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios irremediablemente, casi ahogando el llanto que se empeñaba en salir al exterior. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso aquella vez, aquella vez en que Kagome presintió que Naraku estaba detrás de ellos nuevamente... si tan sólo su ambición no lo hubiera cegado ante la tristeza de ella, si la hubiera hecho feliz, ahora... ahora todo parecía perdido.

_Por ti, mis lagrimas no cesan de brotar_

_Por ti, no hay nada que me pueda consolar_

_Por ti, la vida ya no es vida sin amor_

_Por ti, por ti, sin ti..._

La chica entreabrió apenas los ojos, él sonrió de inmediato, pasando sus manos con rapidez en sus ojos para que ningún vestigio de lágrimas las pudiera notar. Kagome intentó levantar la cabeza, pero él la hizo recostarse nuevamente.

-Shhhh... tranquila... - Murmuró. Ella abrió ya completamente los ojos y le sonrió.

-Inuyasha... es muy tarde... - Musitó con la voz tan débil que él ya casi adivinaba las palabras sólo con el movimiento de su boca. Bajó su mano hasta su mejilla dándole otra suave caricia.

-No importa, sabes que no puedo dejarte sola...

_Alguien dirá, solo es amor, el tiempo lo podrá borrar_

_Sin ti, el viento me estremece el corazón_

_Sin ti la lluvia se desata alrededor_

_Sin ti, la noche es un martirio sin final, sin ti, sin ti, por ti..._

Kagome volvió a sonreír mientras sus castaños ojos ahora enrojecidos por la fiebre, le miraban con detenimiento, Inuyasha sonrió algo más, no fuera que ella descubriera...

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupada. Vaya, él rió divertido, antes que pudiera fingir que todo estaba bien ella lo descubría, pero lo mejor era no alarmarla, que no supiera nada de lo de Kikyo, al menos por ahora...

-Claro que no.- Respondió haciéndose el sorprendido.

-El doctor... Takeda... te buscaba...

Inuyasha tragó saliva nuevamente sintiendo el dolor en su garganta.

-¿Si?

-No te asustes... - Sonrió Kagome-... es por los... exámenes... los tuyos.

-Ah.- Respondió sin más. Ahora ya no era necesario saberlo, si estaba confirmado de "primera fuente".

Kagome lo miró en silencio, sabía que algo en él no andaba bien, lucía preocupado, lo conocía, aunque intentara fingir delante de ella, lo sabía, algo andaba muy mal. Sin embargo el muchacho se acomodó en el helado piso sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla, le daba una mirada tan tierna y nostálgica, era como si quisiera guardar en su memoria cada detalle de su cara, de sus expresiones...

-Inuyasha...

La voz de su amada lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, la miró seriamente pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa disfrazando su preocupación.

-No hace falta que lo digas... ya no importa... eso no es importante ahora...

-Pero...

-Shhh, vuelve a dormir... quédate tranquila, verás que todo saldrá bien ahora.

Kagome lo miró con detenimiento luego él se levantó y ella le siguió con la mirada.

-Debo... arreglar un asunto... prométeme – Tomó con fervor ambas manos de la chica mientras se ponía en cuclillas, teniendo cuidado de no desconectar las intravenosas-... que te cuidarás... y que harás todo por salir adelante, que no te rendirás.

Kagome arrugó algo el entrecejo mirándolo sin entender, Inuyasha apretó más sus manos con una mirada suplicante y entonces ella asintió al fin, sin decir nada, sólo moviendo un poco la cabeza, sin poder pronunciar palabra. El abogado sonrió más tranquilo y se llevó las manos de ella hasta su corazón por un segundo. La manzana de Adán saltaba en su garganta y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se levantó, soltando a la chica y se marchó, dejándola completamente confundida.

&&&&&&&&

El sol comenzó a aparecer detrás de las colinas alumbrando con sus rayos tenues aún a la ciudad. Inuyasha salió nuevamente del hospital y dirigió sus pasos con firmeza hasta salir del recinto, en donde fácilmente encontró a la limosina estacionada. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y no podía evitarlo, sintió miedo también. La puerta del vehículo se abrió y él miró en su interior, ella no estaba, arrugó el ceño confundido y entró, sentándose en el asiento forrado de cuero negro y echó una mirada rápida al conductor. Este le dio una rápida mirada también a través del espejo retrovisor pero no dijo nada. Inuyasha cerró la puerta y en el momento el auto partió.

Tomaron el mismo rumbo que horas antes habían tomado, la autopista, pero ésta vez parecía que finalmente lo llevarían a su destino. Inuyasha estaba preocupado.

-¿Dónde esta Kikyo?

El conductor no le miró como el abogado pensaba, sino que le respondió vagamente. Inuyasha agudizó el oído... ¿dónde había escuchado esa voz?

-Ya la verá.

¿Dónde había visto ese rostro?... ¿dónde? El hombre detuvo el automóvil a un lado de la carretera y volteó, diciendo con palabras secas:

-Debemos hablar...

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha alzó sus ojos y observó el lugar algo extrañado. Era una pequeña villa, nada parecía sospechoso. Bajó y miró a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta que Kikyo ya estaba su lado, tomándose de un brazo y sonriendo dichosa.

-¿Vamos?

Él no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar por la mujer hasta una pequeña casa de paredes descascaradas de pintura. En cuanto cruzó el diminuto jardín frontal, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió y sus ojos, vieron con horror, la asquerosa cara de Naraku...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio a través de su vista ya nublada, fue al Doctor Takeda a su lado, junto al pie de goteo.

-Doctor... - Murmuró, sintiendo la garganta reseca ahora. Ni siquiera podía moverse, estaba débil, muy débil y algo le decía que ya todo estaba perdido. No era cosa de ponerse fatalista, sabía que su cuerpo estaba deteriorándose rápidamente y ya nada podía salvarla.

-Esto es anticonvencional...

Kagome lo escuchó murmurar aquellas palabras y abrió más los ojos, él no la miraba, sino que inyectaba algo en la bolsa de suero. Ella se asustó¿él era un enemigo? De pronto las palabras de Houyo las escuchó en su cabeza "Ella sólo quiere destruirte"... Sintió pánico, quiso levantarse pero no tenía absolutamente nada de fuerzas. Intentó protestar, alcanzarlo con sus manos, pero no podía, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, en silencio las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en sus mejillas ¿era este el fin?... ¿ya no volvería ver a Inuyasha? Inuyasha...

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha miró con odio al hombre que esbozaba una cruel sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos e impecables. Tenía ahora algunas canas en su cabello, pero seguía siendo el mismo, tal cual lo recordaba. El abogado miró a Kikyo y esta solo le sonrió, instándolo a adentrarse en la casa. Él se detuvo.

-¿Esta listo verdad?- Preguntó Inuyasha ansioso. Kikyo introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño teléfono móvil.

-Debe haber llegado... puedes preguntar si quieres.. y confirmar...

El joven marcó rápidamente el numero de su asistente, esperando ansioso a que éste respondiera. Una vez hecho, el otro tras la línea corroboró sus dudas. Kikyo le quitó el teléfono y lo guardó.

-Cómo esta joven Inuyasha... ha sido... bastante tiempo... - Dijo el hombre en cuando Inuyasha pasó a su lado. Sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, ahora si estaba asustado, debía admitirlo, pero lo había prometido a cambio de la cura para Kagome, ahora debía hacer su parte. La casa estaba lujosamente decorada, Inuyasha supuso que este había sido el escondite de Naraku el tiempo que había estado en Japón y tal vez... el nido de amor con su amante, Kikyo. La mujer lo condujo hasta salir ahora de la casa, por la puerta trasera, ya en el patio, sus ojos vieron a un hombre vestido de traje, detrás de una mesa, con un libro en sus manos... conocía aquel libro ¿era una ceremonia civil?

Kikyo finalmente se detuvo y le miró con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Ahora, sólo debes decir que sí, que aceptas convertirte en mi esposo... así, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos...

El abogado pestañeó sorprendido ¿entonces era esto a cambio de la cura?... ¿lo quería a él?... ¿Unirse a él?... ¿Pero acaso no sabía...?

-Su vida ahora se unirá a la de ella, mi querido joven... y luego deberán irse de este país.

-Claro que nos iremos, no quiero que vuelva a toparse con "otras personas"- Acotó Kikyo, luego pasó sus dedos por los labios del muchacho, acariciándolos suavemente- ahora serás sólo mío... de nadie mas... nadie...

El hombre habló con parsimonia y aburrimiento. Sentía el brazo de la mujer estrecharse fuertemente en el suyo y ella miraba al hombre embelesaba. Inuyasha carraspeó incómodo ¿pero acaso ella no sabía nada? Su corazón latió más aprisa, dónde diablos estaba el otro joven. Kikyo se inclinó plasmando su firma en el libro de actas y luego entregó el bolígrafo a Inuyasha para que hiciera lo mismo. Él dudó unos segundos, sus ojos miraron con desesperación alrededor pero salvo Naraku que le sonreí y afirmaba su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, seguro que llevaba un arma, nadie más estaba en el lugar. Kikyo lo miró luego impaciente y apretó más su brazo.

-Vamos querido... ahora es tu turno.

Él se inclinó nuevamente y plasmó su firma. Hecho.

Kikyo se abrazó fuertemente de su cuello casi sin escuchar las palabras del hombre que los daba por marido y mujer. Buscó sus labios y él los esquivó rápidamente. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, un sonoro disparo se escuchó en el lugar y el pesado cuerpo de Naraku cayó pesadamente al suelo, con un pequeño chorro de sangre en la nuca. El chofer entonces apareció con el arma en la mano y Kikyo chilló aterrada. Inuyasha aprovechó su desconcierto para tomarla de ambas manos y sujetarla con fuerza desde la espalda. Ella volteó a mirarlo con el rostro rojo de ira, iba a gritar pero una tropa de policías entró al lugar con armas en mano y apuntándolos a todos, inclusive al Juez de Paz que se limitó a levantar ambas manos, sin saber qué mas hacer.

-Se acabó.- Respondió Inuyasha secamente. La mujer lo miró con odio pero luego su rostro se distendió, sonriendo cada vez más hasta que comenzó a reír como una demente, a carcajadas. Todos la miraron y un policía se agachó junto al cuerpo de Naraku para revisar sus pulsaciones.

-Pero ya eres mío, nunca podrás separarte de mi, nunca!

-¿Porqué lo dices?- Preguntó el abogado impávido, con toda calma.

-Porque ya estas casado conmigo y ni sueñes que te daré el divorcio.- Respondió como una serpiente lanzando su veneno. Lo vio levantar una ceja y sonreír apenas. Ella se asustó.

-¿Serán validos los segundos matrimonios? Por supuesto que no, no puedo estar casado contigo porque... yo ya tengo una esposa...

Kikyo abrió los ojos inmensamente y luego dio un grito de ira. Los policías la tomaron puesto que ella comenzaba a perder el control.

-Gracias Houyo- Dijo Inuyasha al chofer, que se quitó la gorra y movió la cabeza.

-Lo hice por ella, por Kagome... - Respondió él seriamente. Enseguida los policías también lo sujetaron del brazo, había asesinado a un hombre, y aunque este era un prófugo de la justicia, Houyo debía también pagar ante la ley. Inuyasha movió la cabeza, no debió disparar a matar al hombre, pero tal vez el joven tenía demasiado rencor hacia Naraku, al fin y al cabo. Pero para eso estaba ahora él ahí, era abogado, lo ayudaría, en un tiempo relativamente corto, Houyo recuperaría la libertad.

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminó por la arena sintiendo la tibieza del sol sobre sus mejillas, ahora tostadas por el clima mediterráneo en que se encontraba. Sus ojos dorados vieron de pronto a la chica, que caminó hasta él con algo entre sus brazos. Él sonrió ampliamente. Ya habían pasado dos años desde el incidente. Kikyo había sido juzgada por la muerte de Aska, por cuasi delito de homicidio contra Kagome, cómplice de Naraku y la muerte de Aska. Todo se vio corroborado con la computadora personal de ésta, evidencia clave para dar perpetuidad en la cárcel de mujeres y así Kosho pudo finalmente quedar tranquila, saldar su cuenta con la muerte de su hermana. Pero Kikyo ya estaba media enloquecida, Inuyasha la vio en el juicio, ni siquiera podía hablar bien, su rostro de volvió agrio y él pensó que no serían muchos sus años de vida. Naraku falleció en el lugar aquella vez, de manos de Houyo, quien había suplantado al verdadero chofer de Kikyo para ir a buscar a Inuyasha y a mitad de carretera armar un plan de última hora...

-Llamó Rin... dice que estamos invitados a su matrimonio, la próxima semana...

Sesshoumaru había regresado unos meses más tarde, con Rin a su lado, justo en el instante en que ambos abandonaban el país, por el nombramiento de Embajador de Inuyasha. El primo del abogado se quedó a cargo de las empresas y la presidencia del Comité, era eso lo que le gustaba.

-Al fin ese tonto se casará... me alegro por él. Al fin y al cabo... - Murmuró Inuyasha, inclinándose hasta el bulto que ella sostenía, mirando con ojos de extrema devoción un infante de tan sólo unos meses, de piel clara y escaso cabello negro, que dormía ocultando sus profundos ojos dorados y aferrado con sus pequeñas manitos al pecho de ella.

-No me canso de observarlo... me siento tan feliz... tan dichoso... tú me has hecho infinitamente feliz... - Murmuró el joven buscando con sus labios los cálidos de ella que los recibió con una caricia lenta y suave. Ambos se separaron y sonrieron. Kagome miró el mar con tranquilidad, sintiendo que el pecho se henchía de nuevas esperanzas en sus vidas, estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, incluso había desconfiado del Doctor Takeda en cuanto lo vio inyectar su bolsa de suero, sin saber que estaba aplicando la medicina que la traería nuevamente a este mundo, con un niño en su regazo y el hombre que amaba, el hombre que hubiera dado la vida por ella, ahora, embajador de un país tan lejano, en el mediterráneo, vivían felices y tranquilos, y ya no había miedo, ni dudas, ni nada, sus vidas estaban completas y eran felices.

**FIN.**

**CANCIONES:**

-Capítulo 6: CULPABLE O NO (Luis Miguel)

-Capítulo 9 y 30: POR TI (Luis Miguel)

-Capítulo 10, 11 y 14: MÁS ALLÁ DE TODO (Luis Miguel)

-Capítulo 15: BARCOS DE PAPEL (David de María)

-Capítulo 20: YA NO HAY FORMA DE PEDIR PERDÓN (Pedro Aznar)

-Capítulo 21 y 22: I'M STILL LOVING YOU (Scorpions)

Capítulo 27: SHE IS LIKE THE WIND (Patrick Swayze)

**N/A: Ha resultado para mí un trabajo maratónico, extenuante, bastante complejo pero me quedo con el gusto de haber cumplido un buen trabajo. Sé que mis tramas resultan algo complejas, me gusta que mis fics tengan varias tramas, aunque sean pequeñas, con cosas que las hagan pensar, por eso siempre escribo de dilemas emocionales, los sentimientos o cosas por el estilo... sé que algunas tal vez no puedan entenderlo, pero con el tiempo se darán cuenta de lo que hablo... mi único fin ha sido el de entretenerlos, entretenerme, nada más, no aspiro a nada más. Espero que a todas les haya gustado, dejaré descansar mis neuronas de fics porque debo pedirle que trabajen conmigo en la Universidad también, sino, Lady Sakura seguirá enfermando por estrés, jeje... ¿qué mas?... que amo este fic, que fue hecho bajo presión, bajo enfermedades, bajo conflictos, pero aún así es mi fic, y lo adoro... Cualquier cosa pueden contactarme por mi correo...**

**Ahora, mis vacaciones (bueno sigo estudiando, vacaciones porque dejo de escribir fics)... cuídense mucho, y gracias por apoyarme y leer... a exactamente un año de mi primera publicación en CZ... (si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera resultado)...**

**LADY SAKURA LEE**

19 de Septiembre de 2005


End file.
